


Los últimos ojos rojos

by Amanojaku6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boarding School, Car Sex, Comedy of Errors, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Canon, Princes & Princesses, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, School Dances, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy/Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanojaku6/pseuds/Amanojaku6
Summary: La ballena negra se hunde y con ella varios de sus tripulantes. La desgracia más grande de Kurapika podría haber sido no obtener los ojos escarlata del cuarto de los príncipes de Kakin, sin embargo, logrará rescatar algo mayor.Cuando vuelve, se ve obligado momentáneamente a convivir con ciertos socios de la comunidad de la mafia, al menos eso es lo que pensó. Él intentará utilizar todos los medios posibles para recuperar los orbes rojizos hundidos en el mar. Dos personas podrían obstaculizar su huida definitiva del bajo mundo, una de ellas en el más importante de los sentidos y la otra, una mujer infortunadamente familiar para la cual había trabajado como guardaespaldas.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Confusión/Hundimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Avanzando demasiado en el tiempo de HxH. La historia desarrolla un posible desenlace nacido después del arco del continente oscuro.  
> Todo tipo de comentario u observación sobre el desempeño del autor son gratamente recibidos.  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura.  
> :)

A punto de llegar y desembarcar en el falso continente, una explosión aguda colapsó parte del casco. La obra viva y el timón de la ballena negra resultan dañados irreversiblemente, desequilibrando la serenidad de los tripulantes, sobre todo en los niveles más bajos.

Mizaistom se vio obligado a reunirse con el resto del zodiaco, quienes se encontraban en el mismo nivel, la urgencia del Buey sería tramar y efectuar un plan de rescate para este inoportuno lío. Leorio en este piso era entre todos los cazadores el mayormente malinformado, por no decir que el único. La última vez que recibió alguna visita de sus compañeros del zodiaco y tuvo noticias de la situación actual del navío, había sido hace tres días. Cheadle y Mizai, ambos localizaron al practicante con la intención de armar el reporte semanal de decesos, heridos o personas atendidas médicamente a causa de alguna enfermedad o malestar.

-¿¡qué demonios estará sucediendo allá afuera!? – preguntó el cazador de cabello oscuro, portando su traje médico de enfermería. La persona que estaba vendando, había sufrido un esguince leve, lo miró con preocupación. -parece que hay un alboroto en el último nivel. – Leorio miró al hombre herido. -¿de verdad? ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Esa explosión… podría ser… - Leorio apretó la venda más de lo debido, recibiendo un quejido del hombre a su cargo. El hombre alto de cabello negro se disculpó por la falta de tacto. El nerviosismo que lo traspasó de pies a cabeza no resultó agradable. -necesito que descanses en la camilla mientras el medicamento antinflamatorio hace su trabajo. – dijo el cazador cuando a la vez se enderezaba de donde estaba acomodado en el asiento y caminó a la puerta del cubículo. Asomó la cabeza, miró al lado izquierdo, miró al lado derecho, el pasillo totalmente desierto. No era nuevo. Suspiró. -dónde diablos se meten Cheadle o Mizaistom cuando necesito preguntarles algo. – murmuró entre dientes, lamentando su situación, estaba confinado, las líneas de comunicación se estrellaron justo en el momento de la explosión. 

Mientras tanto en el nivel dos, Kurapika mantenía extendida la cadena de radiestesia frente a dos sujetos sospechosos que se habían colado en medio del alboroto a los aposentos de la reina Oito Hui Guo Rou. La mujer sostenía a su hija en brazos, envolviéndola con preocupación, la ansiedad y la duda se expandía en sus ojos. -¿Kurapika, están diciendo la verdad? – el rubio mantenía los ojos fijos inquisitivamente en los dos bribones. -en una cosa, solamente. – miró tan despreciativamente como le fue posible a uno de ellos. -¿vas a confesar tus verdaderas intenciones? No estoy interesado en seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, en este instante tengo asuntos delicados que merecen atención profunda. – el Kurta dijo severo, sus ojos se tornaron escarlata debajo de sus lentillas oscuras. Un latido, dos latidos de silencio. Volvió a preguntar. - ¿y bien? – El sujeto más alto elevó las manos para demostrar su rendición. -está bien, revelaré mi verdadera naturaleza. Me sorprende cuánto has mejorado en tu técnica nen, incluso eres un competente instructor. De igual manera estoy sorprendido por la madurez que alcanzaste en tan pocos meses, me siento fascinado. – Kurapika siseó y frunció el ceño sin diversión. El hombre llevó las manos a su cara y pellizcando levemente por un costado de su barbilla, retiró una segunda capa de piel que lo cubría. Los ojos tanto de Kurapika como los de la reina Oito se abrieron sorpresivamente y al compás cuando el intruso reveló su verdadera identidad. -Hisoka… - dijo Kurapika incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Oito miró a Kurapika con curiosidad e interrogativamente. ¿acaso lo conocía? ¿quién era? -hola, Kurapika, cuánto tiempo. – saludó galantemente el hombre del maquillaje de estrella y gota de agua. -¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

A estás alturas del desastre, la línea de flotación de la nave sobrepasaba la subida de agua que se colaba por las ranuras heridas del fondo. Varias personas en estás instalaciones, habían quedado atrapadas entre la fundición, sólo pocas lograron abandonar el sitio justo a tiempo. 

En la sala médica, Leorio caminaba de un lado a otro esperando ver a alguien para poder preguntar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. No estaba seguro si debería moverse de ahí, especialmente porque estaba a nada del piso número dos, donde estuvo seguro de que los príncipes allá aprovecharían la desquicia en el barco para asegurar su lugar como el futuro heredero del imperio Kakin. También temía por el enfrentamiento entre los tres poderes de la mafia a bordo, el caos se había desatado, estaba seguro de eso, lo que no sabía, eran los detalles, encerrado en la enfermería no podía averiguar absolutamente nada. -¡agh!, esto no estaba contemplado en mis planes, se supone que llegaríamos en pocos días al continente, formar parte del zodiaco ¿habrá sido una mala elección después de todo? – Leorio se preguntó a sí mismo. A estas alturas del viaje, ya era absolutamente normal en él mantener soliloquios ocasionados por sus diversos pensamientos. El hombre del pie lastimado se había ido hace unas horas. El enfermero designado miraba las manecillas del reloj, desafortunadamente se movían tan perezosas. Gimió justo cuando tomó asiento en la camilla que se encontraba casi junto a la puerta por donde entraban las visitas.

-¿Leorio? – la voz que remotamente esperó escuchar justo ahora durante el viaje, lo levantó instantáneamente como un resorte saltarín. Su cara se iluminó por completo. -¡Senritsu! ¿qué, qué estás haciendo aquí mismo? – La mujer suspiró cuando vio al cazador. -el uniforme queda a la perfección en ti, no me equivoqué cuando dije que podrías ser un gran médico. – El hombre se sonrojó cómicamente. -¿en serio eres tú, cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Senritsu colocó sus manos a los costados de sus orejas para sintonizar sonidos con más precisión. -Leorio, no es momento de preocuparse por los detalles. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, he venido a prevenirte y a llevarte conmigo. El barco se hunde, si deseamos sobrevivir, debemos subir a cubierta. – La cazadora musical bajó la mirada y Leorio notó la preocupación en el rostro. – es un problema real. – Ella lo miró otra vez. -si, y debemos irnos ya. La situación empeoró, además, la guerra de sucesión no parará a pesar del fallecimiento de la nave. – los ojos de Leorio brillaron en contrariedad. -¿incluso todavía tratarán de arrancarse la cabeza del cuello en este momento? ¿qué clase de personas forman parte de la tal potencia de Kakin? - Senritsu continuó hablando. – Leorio, es hora de irnos, te llevaré a salvo donde se reúne el grupo de cazadores que vino acompañando a Kurapika. Los zodiaco se dividieron con la finalidad de rescatar sobrevivientes en los niveles ya colapsados. La expedición al continente ha finalizado, todos los que logren salir de esto, regresarán… - Una pregunta vino a la cabeza del médico. - ¿Kurapika también regresará con el equipo? ¿cómo ha estado él? – Senritsu movió la cabeza desaprobando el punto. -¿qué significa eso? – cuestionó el joven . -él desapareció… - Leorio ahora pudo exaltarse con libertad -¿a qué te refieres? ¿desapareció? ¿cómo, por qué? – Senritsu hizo callar a Leorio cuando colocó el dedo índice en su boca, indicándole al otro con el señalamiento que guardara silencio. -Leorio, están avanzando hasta acá dos de las familias de la mafia. Es hora de partir. – Leorio y la chica emprendieron la escabullida siendo cautelosos en todo momento. Los oídos híperdesarrollados de la cazadora les ayudaron a tomar el camino más “seguro”.

En la habitación del 14avo. príncipe Woble se desató el infierno. Kuroro y Shizuku irrumpieron justo en el momento que Kurapika y Oito descubrieron la identidad del pelirojo de los naipes. Kurapika se incendió emocionalmente cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con dos de los asesinos de su tribu. Para su sorpresa, el genei ryodan había abordado con el objetivo de cazar a Hisoka. Cuando Kuroro e Hisoka iniciaron una fiera batalla, Kurapika se sintió intimidado, no por los poderes de los cazadores, sino por la situación que debía constatar como prioritaria. Participar en el enfrentamiento de venganza que lo había perseguido durante años desde el momento en que los ojos escarlata en Lukso Provincia fueron tomados. O continuar protegiendo la integridad de la persona para la que trabajaba y su hija. Fue una elección sumamente difícil. Una tercera problemática residía en la captación de las miradas escarlata que el príncipe bélico Tserriednich todavía conservaba. El barco se estaba hundiendo, era incapaz de pensar claramente.

El enfrentamiento entre Kuroro e Hisoka tuvo lugar en el campamento número catorce. Como sea, lo primero que el cazador de la lista negra hizo, fue resguardar a Oito y a su bebé en una de las habitaciones, aunque sabía que esto no podría prevenir por completo un peligro mayor. Cuando las ocultó y encerró, salió con prisa para verificar el avance de la situación de la batalla actual. Cuando asomó la cabeza, Shizuku lo atacó. Kurapika reaccionó de inmediato. Correcto, había olvidado a la segunda araña. De una forma u otra, ellos todavía le guardaban resentimiento, esto desde que clavó en su líder la cadena del juicio y los separó.

Kurapika en este punto era mucho más experimentado para la batalla y aunque las arañas conocían parte de su debilidad, había una cadena que todavía no fue revelada. Tal vez esta habilidad sería la clave de la victoria. La pelea de Hisoka y Kuroro fue maravillosa y terrorífica, dos maestros de nen, habilidosos y despiadados defendiendo sus propios intereses. Kurapika luchó contra Shizuku, su plan era acabar con ella o restringirla con la cadena del juicio para reducirla a un objeto inanimado e inservible. Ninguna de las dos cosas pudo hacer, en un momento repentino en medio de la trifulca, Hisoka arrasó con Shizuku en un leve pestañeo. La irá de Kuroro se encendió a niveles impresionantes, pero por su desgracia, Phinks, Nobunaga y Machi aparecieron. Hisoka hundió a Phinks y el siguiente habría sido Nobunaga si Bill no hubiera entrado a la habitación justo cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de darle el toque final, Kurapika usó sus cadenas para proteger a su compañero, hizo que Hisoka fallara. Sin embargo, cuando esto fungió también como distracción para todos, Hisoka sometió a la cazadora con experticia en hilos. Fue por poco una vida por otra. Aprovechando la confusión en el terreno, Kurapika arrastró a Bill hacia el escondrijo de Oito y Woble. Fue entonces que supo lo que debería hacer. -Bill, sé que cuento contigo, ambos hemos prometido mantener con vida al catorceavo príncipe de Kakin. Creo que no tenemos más tiempo que perder. – Bill asintió. Kurapika miró determinantemente a la reina cargando a su hija. Explicó con exagerada rapidez el método que les permitiría salir a salvo del campamento a los cuatro juntos. La reina asintió sin dudar un segundo de la propuesta, de igual manera lo hizo Bill. Woble extendía sus manos generosamente y con alegría hacia el rubio mientras les explicó. Mirar a la bebé inocente, sintiendo simpatía por él lo más humana y desinteresadamente posible, hizo que su corazón se hinchara cariñosamente de una responsabilidad valiosa. Kurapika, Oito y Bill pudieron ser capaces de salir. El rubio sabía que detrás de ellos se desarrollaba un enfrentamiento del que le habría encantado formar parte, sin embargo, esto no fue su elección, la prioridad estaba en su reacia lealtad con la reina Oito Hui Guo Rou y la príncipe más pequeña del reino de Kakin. El pecho le latía con fuerza, lamentaba por lo bajo dejar atrás a las arañas, así como si nada. Calma, esto era lo correcto , debía hacer lo correcto.

Kurapika y Bill lograron por poco llegar a cubierta con las mujeres que escoltaban, estaban avanzando pero cuando cruzaron por el campamento del cuarto príncipe de Kakin, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba. -Bill. – Kurapika lo llamó con un tono de voz demasiado oscuro, fue una voz tan fría que hasta ahora su compañero no había escuchado. -¿Kurapika, dime qué es lo que pasa? – la reina apretó a Woble entre sus brazos y su pecho, cuando sus ojos observaron el semblante determinado y estoico de Kurapika, supo de inmediato que el rubio no pretendía referirles una confesión agradable. Durante el tiempo que Kurapika había permanecido bajo el mando del imperio de Kakin, se sinceró con la reina acerca de su verdadera misión, reveló la razón inicial por la que decidió subir a este buque. Un Kurta con el orgullo herido, en búsqueda de venganza y el honor robado de su gente. Cuando Bill se concientizó del lugar en el que estaban, la comprensión volvió a él. -Kurapika, ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?, sabes, no quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero el campamento del cuarto príncipe Tserriednich todavía está habitado y flanqueado por la guardia, él mismo incluso yace dentro de su aposento principal. Eso es lo que sé. Entiendo que tu misión primordial era esa, desterrar los ojos de tus familiares de sus manos, pero… - contuvo su reprimenda. -no quisiera que nos abandonaras justo ahora que el futuro es incierto para mí y para mi hija. Por otro lado, entiendo el deseo en tu corazón, esos ojos son valiosos para ti, por esa razón te mantuviste firme, no puedo negar que has hecho un gran trabajo por nosotras. Sin embargo, seré sincera, me preocupa proseguir desde este punto sin ti. – Kurapika controló la ira que había chisporroteado en el interior cuando divisó la puerta número cuatro, cerró los ojos y menguado su excitación, se dirigió a ambos. -estoy consciente de que esta no es la mejor decisión de todas. Pero abortar mis ideales ahora que tengo una única oportunidad para recuperar los ojos… - Oito entregó a Woble en los brazos de Bill. La niña balbuceó extrañando la calidez de su madre, pero estaba acostumbrada a Bill desde hace bastante, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y sonreír, jugó tratando de alcanzar el rostro del hombre con sus pequeñas manos. -Kurapika. – Oito pronunció el nombre de su protector y su acción instintiva fue agarrarle las manos. -puedes ir, tienes todo el derecho de elegir esto. – Kurapika se conmovió al escucharla. Oito debía estar asustada, pero ella fue comprensiva, su amor de madre traspasaba la comprensión de diversas situaciones que seguramente una persona sin esta capacidad amorosa y compasiva podría alcanzar. -Bill nos protegerá. – miró al otro recibiendo delicadamente un inseguro asentimiento. -confía en mí. – Bill animó. Kurapika los miró con una tierna expresión. 

En ese instante, Kurapika se separó del grupo. Bill tomó con mayor ímpetu a Woble protectoramente en un enganche más seguro de sus extremidades. Los ojos de Oito se despidieron del rubio. “cuídate”, pensó. Kurapika asintió como si hubiese adivinado mentalmente lo que le dijo. Ambos ex habitantes del campamento catorce, continuaron el trayecto hacia arriba.

Kurapika ahora debía lidiar con su propia guerra. Los ojos escarlata estaban dentro de la habitación, ¿cierto?, sólo una oportunidad para llevarlos con él. Cuando estuvo listo para tocar o para derribar la puerta, en caso de cambiar de opinión con la primera. Alguien lo abrazó por la espalda. Kurapika sintió que su corazón dio un brinco aprensivo, pero en cuanto se obligó a no ser tan cobarde, definió quién era. -Hisoka, tú de nuevo, ¡déjame en paz! – Hisoka lo dejó y se apartó, él sonreía con una satisfacción que seguramente ni el insulto más grande del planeta podría demoler. -¡ganamos, Kurapika! – dijo engreído en toda la extensión de la palabra. Kurapika dudó, ¿qué estaba diciendo? - ¿qué…? – se sorprendió cuando su voz salió como un hilo. – Kuroro se rindió, solamente quedó él, Machi, Feitan y los Zoldyck como supervivientes de la araña. La araña ya no existirá. – Kurapika jadeó, todo era confuso. -¿cómo? ¿cómo pasó tal cosa? – preguntó, le urgía una respuesta concia y veloz, tenía asuntos pendientes ahora mismo como para soportar las altanerías del cazador. – Kuroro prefirió la vida de las arañas restantes a la venganza conmigo. – Kurapika no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. -¿la araña decidió conservar la vida de los pocos miembros en vez de luchar? – Hisoka canturreó después de eso amasando unas tarjetas. -eso es correcto. – Kurapika le dio la espalda y volvió con lo que estaba, fue suficiente la explicación. Hisoka se sintió divertido con la actitud tan neutral y “natural” de Kurapika, al pelirrojo le apetecía continuar con su discurso, antes que nada. -comprobé que mi fuerza y sed de sangre es mayor, ni el gran Kuroro pudo soportar mi grandeza. Incluso lo obligué a liberar las técnicas atrapadas en su skill hunter, como parte del trato para cerrar hazañosamente mi acto de compasión. – Kurapika regresó los ojos a la persona. – ¿eso es todo? es un mal momento para escuchar tanto alarde, estoy ocupado. – Hisoka gimió herido cómicamente. -Se acabó mi entretenimiento. Adiviné que vendrías hasta acá. – Hisoka aseguró. Kurapika lo penetró severo con la mirada. -explícate. – exigió. -puedo aportar mi granito de arena en esta iniciativa tuya. – Kurapika guardó silencio, Hisoka parecía satisfecho con la expresión que causó en el Kurta. El rubio consideraba lo dicho. El pelirrojo decidió que sería ideal continuar. -puedo serte útil si vas a entrar por esa puerta. Está llena de contendientes atroces. Lo sé porque vengo de aquí mismo. Kurapika se impresionó y lucía visiblemente interesado en este momento. -¿qué sabes del campamento número 4? – Hisoka lo retó. -¿vas a necesitarme o no? – Kurapika chasqueó la lengua. Estaba pensando, ¿sería buena idea aceptar la participación del asesino de la goma elástica? Hisoka no perdía detalle de los movimientos del Kurta, de hecho, estaba sumamente receptivo. Sin duda alguna, Hisoka sólo deseaba divertirse antes de que el barco colapsara en su totalidad, si esto le proveía una ventaja a Kurapika cuando retara a Tserriednich, entonces, ¿sería bueno decir que sí? 

Ciertamente el Kurta hubo pensado más de lo necesario, porque otra detonación, aunque más poderosa que la primera los desequilibró, el barco se estremeció como si estuviesen en medio de un terremoto. Hisoka sonrió ilusamente a Kurapika, mientras él se preocupó por lo que sucedería a partir de esto, la puerta de la cuarta habitación se abrió con un encontronazo, dejando sin aliento al Kurta. Las personas que estaban dentro comenzaron desesperadamente a correr hacia la parte exterior tratando de huir, estaban en eso cuando se propagó el sonido de un tercer estallido, en este último, el barco se venció despiadadamente, la fuerza de gravedad se encargó de bajarlo a una velocidad sumamente impresionante. Si no salían durante los próximos minutos, sería el fin para los pasajeros que todavía estaban a bordo. Kurapika odiaba el desarrollo del destino. Anhelaba la persecución de los ojos escarlata. Pero la imagen de la reina Oito y la príncipe Woble se estrellaron en su mente. ¿Bill habría llegado ya a la superficie? Tal vez. Pero si no… ¿Y si no lograban irse a tiempo? Las personas se empujaban entre sí, luego de la corrediza de los habitantes del campamento 4, más personas aparecieron, provenientes de todas las puertas, incluso seguro venían desde otros niveles. El caos y la desorganización eran inminentes. Hisoka se mantuvo por ahí mismo, mirando la confusión que irradiaban los ojos del Kurta. Kurapika sacó un mapa de la distribución de la ballena que siempre llevaba con él el cual utilizaba durante las complicaciones, invocó la bola de radiestesia para comprobar la ubicación de la reina, Bill y la pequeña bebé.  
¡Mierda!, ellos no habían avanzado ni la mitad del trayecto. Kurapika se increpó con furia, también experimentó una oleada de angustia y preocupación. Concluyó qué es lo debía hacer, aclarado esto, comenzó a circular con avidez entre las multitudes, las personas estaban fuera de control. Debía interceptar a Bill y ayudarle. No sabía si podría hacerlo, alcanzarlos era cuestión de tiempo. El impulso que lo sacudió sería su objetivo resolutivo.


	2. Mafia/Araña

-Por Dios, Cheadle, llegaron a salvo, ¿qué tal fue la encomienda? – preguntó Leorio, esperaba a sus colegas de los zodiacos junto a Hanzo, Senritsu y Biscuit. Cheadle movió su cabeza en sinónimo de negación. -no logramos rescatar a nadie, las explosiones contiguas nos quitaron la oportunidad de las manos. – Leorio lamentó esto. -como sea, Leorio, todos, debemos abandonar la nave, en cuestión de minutos estará bajo las profundidades. – El Buey se acercó a ellos con una pregunta. -¿qué sabes de Kurapika, Cheadle? - ella omitió cualquier tipo de contestación. Leorio gimió ásperamente. -concentrémonos en lo que tenemos hasta ahora, estoy segura de que la rata se encarga de la protección de su príncipe, por lo tanto, supongo sin temor a equivocarme, que continúa recorriendo el mismo nivel hacia arriba. – el detalle del camino, eran las interminables obstrucciones que se interpusieron a raíz de las explosiones. Muchos de los caminos estuvieron taponeados, por lo que dirigirse hasta el primer nivel, resultaba complicado, y esto tomaría más del tiempo regular. 

Senritsu estuvo en la habitación del catorceavo príncipe cuando la batalla del genei ryodan e Hisoka había concluido. No encontró a ninguno de sus camaradas, excepto los cuerpos sin vida de algunos miembros de la araña. Cuando esto pasó, supo que algo le había ocurrido al cazador de la lista negra o en el mejor de los casos, había escapado. No imaginaba cuál de las dos opciones podría ser verdad. Intentó encontrar pistas a partir de los sonidos que se extendían por el aire, nada fue claro, el pánico en las instalaciones de la embarcación producía bastante bullicio y barullo. _“Leorio” _, la cazadora se preocupaba sinceramente más por el médico que por Kurapika, la obviedad de la situación era la diferencia de entrenamiento y preparación, además de que se encontraba un piso más abajo. Por otro lado, Senritsu supo que Kurapika podría intentar salvar los ojos de su clan, una razón más para no interferir en sus asuntos, cualquier forma en que tratara de persuadirlo, seguramente fracasaría. Si algo podía hacer, era traer al amigo de Kurapika junto con ella a la superficie y desembarcar forzosamente.__

____

Kurapika corría con dificultad hasta la ubicación de Bill. Su pensamiento estaba acelerado, si tan solo los hubiera acompañado hasta asegurarse de que estuviesen a salvo. Era costoso evitar a la muchedumbre aglomerada, además las rebeliones entre las mafias y el duelo de los príncipes sedientos por obtener el primer lugar en el trono, no menguó a pesar de la situación. Los cadáveres y las personas heridas saboteaban las baldosas en los pasillos. Algunas personas probablemente controladas por una fuerza ajena o trastornadas a raíz de la ansiedad, se lanzaban a atacar a cualquiera que significara una amenaza. Derribar a los sujetos que trasmigraron a este estado de intransigencia, entorpecían el paso. Después de minutos de angustia, Kurapika utilizó por octava vez la cadena de búsqueda, se alegro interiormente cuando Bill estaba a unos pocos metros más adelante. En este punto, el barco parecía más sereno y poco habitado, fue sorpresivo ver esto. Kurapika avanzó con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a Bill. Su buena voluntad se volcó en cuanto sus ojos identificaron tres cuerpos acumulados en la pared izquierda del pasillo.  
Oito, Bill y la príncipe Tyson estaban juntos al parecer. Cuando Kurapika llegó, la reina por la que trabajaba aquí estaba estrellada boca abajo. Bill sostenía a la príncipe Tyson acurrucada en sus piernas mientras con uno de los brazos sostenía a Woble. La criatura estaba llorando con bastante inquietud. Los ojos de Kurapika descifraron el escenario, pero no iba a dar nada por sentado, no antes de preguntar y escucharlo él mismo. -¿Bill… qué…? – cortó la interrogante cuando se arrodilló para socorrer y chequear a la príncipe Tyson. Bill dijo con la garganta dolorida. -Lo siento tanto, te fallé y le fallé a ella. – Kurapika lamentó el hecho de no ir con él, Oito estaba muerta. -cuando llegamos a este punto, dos familias de la mafia mantuvieron un enfrentamiento, sin importar nada, arremetieron con todos los asistentes, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, Oito fue quien se sacrificó para que un ataque no llegara hasta mí, era yo quien sostenía a la pequeña Woble. – Bill se ahogó amargamente con las palabras, Kurapika lo miró con estupefacción. Sus labios abrieron, ¿podría decir algo para reconfortarlo?, no todo era responsabilidad suya, el Kurta asumía con responsiva gran parte de la desventura. No habló, ya que la príncipe Tyson comenzó a toser y escupir sangre a punto de entrar en shock, las heridas parecían graves, seguramente se acercaba el final para ella. Kurapika la miró y sostuvo su cabeza con la finalidad de que no se ahogara de una vez con sus propios fluidos. Ella lo miró, sus pupilas reflejaron dolor. Los ojos de la mujer rodaron hasta el catorceavo príncipe. Como acto de despedida, fue capaz de sonreír, después exhaló su último respiro. Kurapika tomó a Woble en brazos y se aseguró de que Bill fuese capaz de seguirle el paso. -¿puedes caminar? – preguntó con desvelo. -puedo físicamente, emocionalmente estoy derrocado… - Bill estaba insatisfecho con su desempeño a cargo de la protección de su reina. Kurapika ignoró el hecho, tuvo que hacerlo, si justo ahora se distraían por los lamentos, tampoco lograrían salvarse. La bebé estaba intacta, saludable como siempre, aunque el hecho de que probablemente concebía el fallecimiento de su madre, la puso bastante inquieta. Kurapika avanzó asegurándose de que Bill lo siguiera. Emprendieron el ascenso del último tramo que los transportaría a la salida.

__

Estaban a punto de llegar, la luz al frente los animó bastante, la bebé se quedó dormida con el arrullo durante el movimiento del rubio. Kurapika la sostenía firmemente. Se mantuvo por cada segundo impresionablemente atento a los posibles ataques, también al tanto de superar los obstáculos. Por fin en la superficie. Antes de que pudieran da un suspiro de alivio, varios guardias los rodearon. Morena apareció entre todos ellos y confrontó a los dos cazadores. -¿son su grupo de nuevo? Creí haber visto que fueron asesinados por la familia Char- R. allá atrás. – parecía una víbora a punto de lanzar su veneno, la mujer era intimidante. Kurapika no se sintió agraviado, invocó sus cadenas por si debía atacar. Morena lo detuvo. – espera. ¿Eres un cazador? - examinó a Kurapika, después a Bill. - veo que sí. – Kurapika no retrajo sus cadenas, aunque decidió responderle a la mujer, no supo si lo hizo para ganar tiempo. -somos cazadores, protegemos a la príncipe más joven del rey de Kakin. – dijo mientras ocultaba en su regazo lo más posible a la Woble profundamente dormida. Morena los miró, sus ojos analizaron detenidamente. -¿planean escapar de su guerra? – interrogó a Kurapika principalmente cuando notó que era él quien sostenía a la príncipe. Kurapika se entumeció, pero no se contuvo de ofrecer una respuesta inteligente. -no estamos escapando de la guerra, tratamos de proteger la vida de un ser humano indefenso. El catorceavo príncipe como debes haber observado, es apenas un bebé. Me parece una acción inhumana en primer lugar haber colocado a una pequeña niña en esta situación tan hostil. He prometido mantenerla sana y salva, si es necesario pelearé, no me interesa arriesgar mi vida. – Morena sonrió. – Brocoli es el responsable de la muerte de la madre de esa niña. Puedo dejarlos pasar. Mejor dicho, puedo ayudarlos a escapar con ventaja y seguridad de este inservible barco. – Kurapika y Bill se miraron extrañados. -me explicaré para que me entiendan. – dijo la mujer dando un paso, por inercia Bill y Kurapika retrocedieron otro. -tengo bastantes subordinados en esta embarcación, muchos de ellos ya han salido ilesos de aquí. Mis influencias y contactos útiles son extensos. – Kurapika tuvo un mal presentimiento, el ofrecimiento claramente tendría un precio, oculto o no, había algo detrás de aquella intención. Entonces dijo -¿qué es lo que deseas de nosotros? – Morena se alegró de no tener que profundizar en los detalles. Con una sonrisa respondió – mi petición es que se unan a mi grupo. – Bill jadeó y buscó los ojos de su compañero. -¿qué clase de unión? – Kurapika interrogó con intensa curiosidad. Morena colocó su dedo índice en sus labios. -lo único que requiero en este momento es una respuesta, una afirmación o una negación. Los detalles no son precisos ahora. Sólo te diré, que esta alianza bajo mi tutela irá más allá de esta fallida expedición. – Kurapika apretó los dientes. Sus ojos revolotearon a los alrededores. Definitivamente era una pelea inútil, con habilidades nen o no, los subordinados los superaban en número, la situación era extremadamente desventajosa para él y Bill solos. Además, por los rumores que había escuchado sobre la mafia de Morena, sus poderes les otorgaban a sus dependientes capacidades especiales superando el rango normal que manifestaría una persona común y corriente por su propia cuenta. Kurapika miró a Bill, después a Morena. - ¿hablas de la posibilidad de mantenernos bajo tu mando inmersos en la comunidad de la mafia? – Morena estaba entretenida con estas personas. -algo así, acabo de explicarte que por el momento no tengo las debidas especificaciones. – Morena dedujo que Kurapika aceptaría cuando leyó su lenguaje corporal y la expresión de su cara. – mantendrán a salvo a ese frágil príncipe si se unen. – Kurapika miró hacia abajo constatando la serenidad que encontraba Woble en el descanso. Bill tragó duro mirando fijamente al Kurta, asintió en silencio aprobando la decisión que se tomaría. Kurapika se sometió finalmente y se encargó de transmitir su contestación verbalmente -aceptamos. – dijo simplemente. Morena irradió una mueca triunfal que proyectaba alto aire de suficiencia. -me complace escuchar tales palabras. – De inmediato ella ordenó escoltarlos a donde los esperaba una embarcación menor. Kurapika y Bill abordaron su transporte con alivio. Cuando estuvo completa aquella peculiar tripulación, Morena dio la señal correspondiente para partir. Cuando el viaje emprendió, Morena pidió las identificaciones de ambos cazadores, solicitó a uno de sus súbditos que tomara los datos completos. Luego de ello, les devolvió las tarjetas. Kurapika y Bill no estaban completamente seguros de la boca del lobo en la que aceptaron entrar, pero estuvieron de acuerdo, esto había sido mejor que la opción B o la C, de haber existido tales elecciones. El sentimiento que perseguía a Bill por el fracaso lo golpeó duro. Kurapika por su lado, observó el momento justo en que la ballena se hundió por completo en las bestiales aguas salinas. ¿Leorio y los demás zodiacos se habrían salvado? ¿Senritsu, Bashou, Hanzo, todos los otros pudieron salir antes del accidente? No podía perder las esperanzas de que la posibilidad fuera alta. 

__

- _¡los bebés son asquerosos y molestos! – gruñó el rubio a sus escasos 7 años. Pairo lo observaba con gracia, su amigo sosteniendo un libro sobre embarazo y cuidados maternales. -no debiste ver esas cosas sin consentimiento del anciano, Kurapika. – el rubio gimió y cerró el libro golpeando las páginas. -¡jamás me casaré y jamás tendré hijos! – Pairo sonrió divertido. Su sonrisa se desdibujó de la cara cuando le preguntó a Kurapika si sabía de dónde provenían los bebés. -Kurapika, ¿tú sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? – él Kurta rubio frunció el ceño cuando se concentró rebuscando alguna respuesta coherente. -mis padres me platicaron un día... – Pairo tomó asiento al lado de Kurapika cuando este se sentó para aleccionarlo. -…pero el libro dice que los bebés crecen en el estómago de las mujeres, y salen por ese… ese… ese lugar desagradable. – Kurapika dijo cuando cerró los ojos apretando sus pequeños párpados con rudeza. Pairo estaba atento. -¿entonces qué te dijeron tus padres? – Kurapika rememoró. -me dijeron que los traía un pájaro gigantesco que cumplía el deseo de los padres cuando ellos querían tener hijos e hijas. – Pairo jadeó sorprendido, casi se convenció cuando Kurapika agregó lo siguiente. -entonces creo que ese pájaro gigante hace que las madres traguen a los bebés para que comiencen a crecer dentro, ¿recuerdas la mujer que vive cerca de tu casa? - Pairo asintió meditabundo. -su vientre era pequeño al inicio, pero con el tiempo se hizo redondo y grande. Pienso que tiene sentido, si los bebés fueran así de grandes como nacen, las mujeres no podrían comerlos. – Kurapika sonrió a su amigo. -las mujeres usan un tipo de magia especial o algo así, no hay nadie como ellas. – dijo el más pequeño, Kurapika pestañeó y preguntó por qué es que Pairo pensaba eso. -¿por qué lo dices? – el niño más pequeño resolvió la cuestión -nunca he visto a un hombre decir que va a tener un bebé, no los comen como ellas, por eso creo que son seres mágicos. – Kurapika no podía refutar la galante teoría. -tienes razón, cuando llegue a casa felicitaré a mi mamá- Kurapika punteó su intención. Cuando el niño regresó a casa, le entregó a su madre el libro que había tomado sin permiso y la felicitó por usar magia con él. La madre de Kurapika se sobresaltó cuando distinguió que había visto el contenido “oculto”. Después de todo no suponía nada realmente malo, pero consideró que era muy pequeño todavía para mirar. Kurapika tuvo algunas pesadillas los días que siguieron con respecto a la forma en que los bebés venían al mundo, la representación que leyó era incomprensible para él y enigmática en más de un sentido. Al paso del tiempo olvidó el detalle, probablemente no pensó en ello otra vez._

____

__

__

El Kurta agitó la mente, se preguntó por qué justo ahora pensó en este recuerdo con Pairo. Kurapika acogió a Woble. Los recuerdos del libro vinieron a él justo cuando lo inundó la tenue calidez del pequeño cuerpo. El catorceavo príncipe a su cargo logró sobrevivir después de todo, no obtuvo el resultado más alentador, pero, si Oito pudiera presenciar ahora mismo su determinación, tendría por seguro de que él se encargaría de cuidar de su amada hija, es lo que podría hacer por ella.

__

__

__

Bill permaneció al lado del Kurta en total silencio. Kurapika evitó hablar con él, consideró que darle el espacio correspondiente para que fuera capaz de ensimismarse era adecuado. El viaje duraría bastante tiempo, pero de algo estaban seguros, podrían regresar sanos y salvos, lo que Morena solicitara de ellos, sería otro tema para ser tratado después. En cuanto la niebla del anochecer se hizo presente, Kurapika fue insistente con Bill para que descansara un poco, así podría relevarlo horas más tarde y ambos podrían reponer la energía gastada. Bill no tuvo deseos de dormir, pero pensó en Kurapika, ser poco considerado con su compañero no era la mejor alternativa. Cuando Bill finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos y perderse en un sueño, Kurapika asimiló el estado de Woble, no había protestado como lo hacía con regularidad, conocía el comportamiento de la pequeña, no en vano pasó bastante tiempo protegiéndola de sus belicosos hermanos. 

__

__

__

Bill despertó cuando el llanto insistente y profundo de Woble inundó sus tímpanos, produciendo una alarma en su cerebro. -¿qué le sucede a ella? – preguntó al rubio. -Kurapika lucía una mirada impaciente. -me pregunto qué habría hecho la reina en estas circunstancias. – Bill se entretuvo pensando. Chasqueó los dedos a punto de expresar su opinión. -tiene el pañal sucio o tiene hambre. ¿no son esas dos las razones más importantes por las que lloraría justo ahora? – Kurapika asintió. – pero… qué haremos ahora al respecto. – miró a lo lejos un grupo de hombres bebiendo alcohol, después examinó otro grupo cercano a los anteriores, ellos estaban comiendo algún tipo de carne seca. Estas dos vistas le dieron una idea, si no estaba mal, en este bote llevaban las debidas provisiones que se ocupan al emprender un viaje. La pregunta era, ¿cómo diablos podría conseguir algo para ella? Kurapika miró a Bill, pronto el mayor supo que tenía un plan. -¿preguntarás a ellos? – Kurapika dijo sí con la cabeza y dejó a Woble a cargo de su compañero. Bill observó cómo el Kurta se incorporó y caminó sigilosamente hacia uno de los grupos. Lo miró de lejos conversar con los hombres de la carne, terminó el asunto con ellos y caminó más allá, saliendo de su campo visual en cada paso. Si algo le faltaba a Bill, era experiencia para tratar a los sujetos de la mafia, consideraba que eran personas extrañamente difíciles, el trato con esta comunidad hacía que se tensionara. Por lo visto, Kurapika podía mezclarse entre ellos sin necesidad de esforzarse. La chica en sus brazos se estremecía cuando gritaba mientras el llanto se hacía presente, ciertos hombres lo miraron con reprobación a la distancia, escalofríos electrizaron la columna de Bill. 

__

__

__

Kurapika buscó a Morena donde los hombres le habían indicado. Era la puerta correspondiente, lo supo cuando las especificaciones no coincidían con ninguna otra excepto esa. Dejó salir un suspiro y tocó suavemente la madera. Una mujer abrió la puerta y le preguntó qué se le ofrecía, el Kurta le expresó la razón. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, no sin antes pedirle que esperara un momento. ¿Morena podría ser una mujer tan ocupada?, posiblemente sí, porque llevaba unos veinte minutos o quizá más esperando donde mismo. Comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, sus manos sudaron y la ansiedad aumentaba paulatinamente. Pasaron más minutos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. La misma mujer se asomó de nueva cuenta, esta vez extendiendo una invitación a pasar. Kurapika se estremeció cuando descubrió que ese espacio parecía un salón, la estructura y la decoración no se parecían en nada al resto del bote, este espacio era bastante lujoso, aunque con un modesto toque de excentricidad. La mujer dejó de avanzar cuando se encontraron con una nueva puerta. -por favor, permanezca en quietud, antes de entrar, será registrado, es necesario que sepa que no se tolerará ningún tipo de trampa o intención de sabotaje. Si porta algún tipo de arma, será necesario confiscarla definitivamente. – Kurapika entrecerró los ojos, francamente no tenía algún tipo de intención revoltosa, pese a esto, asintió con la debida seriedad. La mujer llamó tres veces a la puerta, cuando abrieron, Kurapika sintió una ligera tensión. Un sujeto corpulento lo cateó de pies a cabeza, ningún arma, tampoco traía algún artículo sospechoso. Al terminar la exploración, Kurapika entró. El hombre se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo. -eres un cazador, por favor, piensa las cosas dos veces antes de jugar sucio. – Kurapika se quedó callado, el guardia interpretó el silencio, continuaron. La primera persona que identificó situada sobre una cama con telas de terciopelo fue Morena. Ella sonrió al verlo. Sus venas empezaron a hervir la sangre cuando del lado izquierdo, en una sala a juego con el terciopelo del dormitorio, identificó a varios sujetos que despreciaba, los miembros restantes del genei ryodan y su líder, espera… ¿todavía era considerado su líder?, las palabras de Hisoka volvieron a él. El tiempo se detuvo. Kurapika se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos ondeaban escarlata bajo sus lentes de contacto. Con el cuerpo paralizado por la excitación del encuentro, el Kurta dejó de percibir los sonidos a su rededor. Los labios de Morena se movían, pero no emitían ningún ruido, la cabeza de Kurapika se empantanó y se sofocó. Kuroro mantuvo su penetrante mirada encontrándose con la de él, la expresión obviaba estoicismo. Con Lucifer estaban Illumi y Kalluto, los hermanos Zoldyck, así como la única fémina superviviente del grupo. ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con ellos justamente en esta embarcación? ¿por qué…? No. No era el momento de dudar, Woble lo necesitaba, por eso vino hasta aquí, porque ella lo necesita. Cerró los ojos y respiró lento. Cuando lo hizo, la percepción de sus sentidos regresaba gradualmente. Por fortuna la rabia comenzó a ceder. Las palabras de Morena golpearon. – no toleraré otro segundo más tu actitud insolente, mira que venir hasta mis aposentos e ignorarme. – en realidad no estaba molesta, esto la entretenía y le producía curiosidad. El rubio contestó de forma hostil. -no he venido hasta acá con tal intención. – Morena caminó arrastrando los pies con pereza. -¿entonces a qué has venido? - Kurapika revisó de reojo a las arañas, no se movieron ni un centímetro, sin embargo, temía que iniciaran una operación en su contra. Debía enfocarse en la tarea primordial: Woble. -no sé cómo decir esto de una mejor forma, así que iré al grano. – anunció, Morena posó los dedos de una de sus manos en los labios. -está bien para mí, dímelo. – Los ojos de Kurapika se concentraron en ella. Hubiera preferido externar lo siguiente en una charla privada. Se calmó, tenía que hablar. -no estoy seguro si recuerda, pero hay un bebé conmigo, naturalmente, necesita alimento y atención adecuada. Vine porque me preguntaba… - Kurapika pausó, en ese momento Morena esquinó la cabeza muy poco. -si en este barco puedo encontrar los suministros correspondientes. – Morena esperó hasta que el rubio externó su petición. -entiendo lo que dices. Te diré una cosa, es verdad que contamos con alimento, suministros de aseo, medicamentos, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, nosotros no estamos preparados para un entorno como el tuyo. Los menores de edad no figuran entre los nuestros. Podrías revisar entre los objetos, algunos podrían serte de utilidad. – Kurapika se sintió ligero, no esperaba el consentimiento tan pronto. -realmente se lo agradezco. – Morena le sonrió con vanidad. -sólo una cosa… - Kurapika siseó inconscientemente. Esto provocó una sonrisa divertida en la mujer. Sinceramente no estuvo tan sorprendido, tenía en mente que sucedería algo parecido. Se animó a preguntar. - ¿cuál es el precio? – Morena pestañeó como si no siguiera la misma línea temática. -¿precio? – se acercó otro poco a Kurapika. -no quiero que me pagues por ello, no soy una mujer avara. – Kurapika tragó, si no debía pagarle de la forma ordinaria, ¿qué quería? -admito que no luces del todo mal. – deslizó una mano por su larga melena, acariciando hebras de cabello. ¿qué fue eso?, ¡mierda!, Kurapika no había nacido ayer, esto no pintaba del todo bien. -hace poco que cayó la noche. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y toma lo que necesitas. Exactamente en dos horas debes regresar aquí. – Kurapika intentó asentir con naturalidad, sin embargo, el gesto vino absolutamente mal, evidenciando enteramente su alteración. Respingó internamente por ello. Morena soltó una risita y se pavoneó. – ¿qué esperas? ya puedes retirarte. – Kurapika volvió a la realidad, las arañas estaban a su lado, tan cerca de su alcance. Terminando los asuntos con Morena, su atención se vertió una vez más sobre las arañas. Debía seguir. Ya habría momento para arreglar viejos menesteres. Los miembros de la tropa se mantuvieron mansos durante su visita en la habitación de la cabecilla de la mafia, entonces, esto significó que no estaban interesados en saltar sobre él de un modo irreflexivo. Podría relajarse por ahora. 

__

__

__

-¡Kurapika!- Bill llamó aliviado. -supongo que todo esto será de ayuda. – Kurapika dijo, Bill exploró de forma vivaz los suministros y objetos que el Kurta había traído. -ya era tiempo, Kurapika, sabes, presentía que en cualquier momento todos esos hombres se arrojarían sin piedad sobre mi yugular. Woble se ha quedado dormida después de llorar largo rato.- Los ojos del Kurta se suavizaron captando a la infanta. -imagino que está físicamente agotada. - Bill asintió. -esperemos hasta que despierte por sí misma. – Kurapika consideró la propuesta. -está bien, sería prudente dejarla descansar otro poco. – Kurapika se sentó al lado de Bill. Un poco más y debía ver a Morena, chequeó el reloj de su compañero, restaba un poco más de una hora. Era preciso que Bill supiera. -escucha. – Kurapika dijo e inmediatamente Bill irguió la espalda y demostró estar atento. -¿si, dime? – Kurapika no lo miró. -en un momento más debo regresar. – El otro se sintió confuso. -¿eso para qué? Kurapika, ¿sucede algo malo? – el Kurta decidió mirar otra cosa que no fuese Bill. -supongo que no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos. – Bill no entendió nada y su curiosidad lo acosaba. - ¿está relacionado con lo que conseguiste? – el rubio asintió. -pero… ya es bastante tarde, ¿qué desearían a estas horas? - Kurapika se encogió de hombros. -ni idea, pero debo hacerlo, haré cualquier cosa por ella. – objetó echando un afectivo vistazo al rostro de Woble. -está bien, no te hostigaré con más preguntas, sólo ten el debido cuidado. – el Kurta asintió y le sonrió.

__

__

__

Estaba por llamar la primera puerta. La puerta se movió. Kurapika danzó un paso en reversa. -demasiado puntual – exclamó la mujer. Kurapika esperó. Ella lo miraba de arriba abajo. Fue incómodo. Morena cerró la puerta sorprendiendo a Kurapika con la acción. Ella caminó alrededor de un Kurta solidificado. -oye, tranquilo. No puedo saber qué está cruzando por tu cabeza en este momento, pero puedo inquirir a simple vista que no es un pensamiento placentero. – sonrió descaradamente. -ordené que vinieras por cómo vi tu reacción al encontrarte con mis subordinados, la expresión en tu rostro fue inaudita. – Kurapika frunció las cejas -desde el momento en que aceptaste abordar con tu amigo, se convirtieron en dependientes míos. No tolero que mis hombres desarrollen obsesiones entre ellos. Por lo que, es necesario especificarlo. – Kurapika sólo debía escucharla, en realidad no tuvo argumentos útiles para refutar. -sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes, olvídalo, deja de lado esa insana relación. De entre todos mis dependientes, ellos son de los más fuertes , sería una lástima mantenerlos ocupados en nimiedades contigo. – el Kurta siseó. -supongo que me queda claro. – Morena estuvo satisfecha, Kurapika supuso. -no está de más recordarte que la familia Heil Ly tiene conexiones poderosas en varias partes del mundo, inimaginables tal vez. La guerra entre las mafias de Kakin no ha concluido. Como debes haberte dado cuenta, estoy construyendo un gran imperio para rematar en el momento justo. La primera fase está hecha. – “¿la primera fase?” Kurapika se preguntaba qué significado tenía lo que acababa de decir, por ahora no podía intuir absolutamente nada. -ya que te expliqué mis motivos, acepta una copa de vino a mi lado. – Morena se embutió por sí sola en un ensueño cuando elevó la vista. Kurapika negó, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo, tenía sus propios planes y no permitiría que nadie los arruinara. -no funciona de esa manera, no te pregunté. – el rubio resopló. ¿no tenía otra opción verdad?

__

__

__

En la habitación de Morena ya no quedaba nadie, excepto ella y el Kurta. Morena sacudió las caderas y se dirigió a un estante del cual tomó dos copas, las llenó ofreciendo una en la mano del rubio, en el acto siguiente, montó sobre la orilla de su cama, una pierna se cruzó relajadamente sobre la otra. -toma asiento, por favor. – el Kurta miró sobre el hombro la sala, pero ella lo entendió. -ahí no, aquí conmigo. – punteó la cama, el espacio justamente al lado suyo. Kurapika se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba sentado, ni él mismo se dio cuenta que lo hizo. Morena meneaba la copa que sostuvo con los estilizados dedos de su mano. -salud. – chocó la copa con la de Kurapika quien la imitó involuntariamente. Los dos bebieron largamente. Ella vació el contenido en su totalidad, Kurapika llegó por la mitad. Morena fue a servir más vino y de paso llenó una vez más la copa del rubio sin pedir su consentimiento, después recuperó el lugar de antes sobre la cama. Deslizó un cigarrillo por dos de sus dedos, el Kurta la miró perplejo, ¿en qué momento tomó la nicotina? ¿de dónde diablos? -¿fumas? ¿deseas un cigarrillo? – Kurapika negó. -no lo hago, preferiría no hacerlo. – Morena se desilusionó. -de todos modos, serás el fumador pasivo. – dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo con un vertiginoso movimiento. Kurapika se asqueó con el primer humo que despidió la pajita prendida. Tosió incómodo. -vamos, no es la gran cosa. – acusó simulando altanería. De nuevo Morena acabó la copa. Cuando lo hizo, arrojó el recipiente con total descuido, el cristal se estrelló en el piso lejos de ellos, los pequeños vidrios se esparcieron en la alfombra. Kurapika no aprobó esta conducta tan negligente. -ups. - El Kurta bebió más vino, casi llegando al fondo. Ella lo divisó complacida. -¿siempre confías de esta forma en los demás? – Kurapika abrió los ojos. Ese comentario podría significar… el Kurta posó los ojos en la copa con el poco líquido restante, ¿había colocado algo en ella? ¿veneno? Morena se burló de él. -no tiene absolutamente nada malo ese trago, no luzcas tan espantado. – Kurapika se sintió molesto, a esa mujer le encantaba recrearse a costa de los demás. -¿cuánto tiempo deberé soportar esta payasada? – Kurapika no se contuvo, no le importó hablarle así. Morena probó de su cigarro, soltó esta ocasión el humo en la cara de Kurapika a propósito, como fue de esperarse, Kurapika tosió. Cuando se recobró de la expectoración la miró con unos ojos que apuntaron como revólver. -¿por qué hiciste eso? – ella volvió a probar el cigarro dejando ir el humo hacia otro lado. -digamos que me gusta probar la paciencia de las personas. – Kurapika gimió. -no soy tan paciente como parece. – siseó. -yo podría decir que sí, no has hecho nada más que gruñir insatisfecho, eres como esos perros que ladran, pero que no muerden. – Kurapika rodó los ojos tan harto como no imaginó. Miró hacia un estante con libros y enciclopedias. Estaba espiando los títulos que alcanzaba a leer. Bruscamente lo interrumpieron, la mano de Morena asaltó su entrepierna. No importaba que tan mal pudiera juzgar el arrebato de la mujer, definitivamente el calor que el toque provocó no resultó tan diabólico. Jadeó precisamente cuando la miraba. -si dices que no te está gustando, sabría de inmediato que estás fanfarroneando. – ella dijo. Kurapika se contrajo para alejarla un poco. -me complacería que dejaras de jugar, ¿sexo, es eso lo que quieres? – la mano de la mujer cubrió su boca. -como lo acabas de preguntar tan fastidioso, ya no me apetece como antes. - ¿qué carajo? Kurapika estaba desorientado, ¿qué intención tenía realmente? -siendo así, no tiene sentido seguir aquí. – Kurapika blasfemó, bebió el resto del vino y le entregó la copa, Morena la recibió en su mano genuinamente complacida, no hizo nada para detener a Kurapika. -en otro momento podrá ser... – ella sonó bastante comprometedora. Kurapika la escuchó mientras se retiraba, no volvió a mirar, solamente salió.

__

__

__

La emoción en Bill se iluminó cuando veía a Kurapika volver. -¿cómo fue? – cuestionó moviéndose ligeramente y con sumo cuidado de no agitar a la criatura que llevaba. Kurapika se sentó de inmediato en el lugar que ya le pertenecía. -no ocurrió nada en especial. – Bill se alegró por esto. -Woble volvió a dormir, se tranquilizó al probar alimento. – el rubio compartió la alegría de Bill. -supongo que el tiempo que pasemos aquí parecerá eterno. – Suspiró el mayor. Kurapika cerró los ojos ahora que estaba más tranquilo, de alguna manera el encuentro con Morena lo tenía desestabilizado. También la compañía de las arañas en el barco lo intranquilizaba. El anterior aprieto acabó, por el momento halló la calma. Esa mujer Morena estaba loca, fue lo único más relevante que constató.

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí de nuevo. Me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo, ya que no podía organizar las ideas, espero no resulte tedioso de leer. Trataré de introducir poco a poco la trama que le dará paso a la siguiente parte.  
> Imagino a Morena como una mujer engreída que disfruta la perdición en los demás, además de que simplemente le gusta jugar y ver el mundo arder para satisfacer su desquiciada mente. Más adelante se descubrirán aspectos que han construido así su personalidad, también se expondrá de dónde surgió el afán que ella tiene por ver el mundo revuelto y de cabeza.  
> Si alguno de ustedes tiene una mejor idea sobre el concepto de su personalidad, me encantaría que me lo hicieran ver.
> 
> Me imaginé a Kurapika armándose de valor yendo con Morena, dispuesto a lo que sea por Woble. Oito era una gran mujer, así que merece todo el amor que pueda profesar por su hija, incluso si debe sacrificarse en la cama de una cínica y retorcida líder de la mafia.  
> La escena de Morena tocando a Kurapika fue un dato extra que me vino a la mente, simplemente para no perder la oportunidad de una pequeña e insignificante "hazaña sexual", me parece que esta parte tomará varios capítulos antes de que se pueda mostrar de una forma más explícita. Un toque no le hace daño a nadie, excepto a Kurapika, ¿cómo que Morena tocó su entrepierna y al final decide cambiar de opinión? !Hasta yo me molestaría!  
> De todos modos, necesitaba una excusa válida para hacerlo regresar al lado de Bill.  
> Como sea, saludos y hasta el próximo.


	3. York New/Emancipación

-Señorita Neon, la cena está lista, su padre espera que baje esta vez, ya que un miembro distinguido del comité de la mafia ha venido especialmente para conocerla. – Neon rayó con insistencia su cuaderno de pasta dura color rosado. Estaba exasperada, los días habían corrido tan monótonos como jamás imaginó. -dile a papá que no me interesa conocer a otro de esos viejos pervertidos que esperan meterme a sus asquerosas y decrépitas camas. – continuó rayando el cuaderno una y otra vez, la hoja que mantenía abierta por poco se rompe gracias a la presión de la puntilla del bolígrafo. La chica suspiró golpeando su frente en la superficie del cuaderno sobre la mesa. -imposible, mis habilidades de predicción jamás volverán a mí. – su voz quedó atrapada en la poca distancia que existía entre su boca y la mesa. Eliza se acercó para frotar sus hombros, si esto no la reconfortaba, al menos quiso expresarle su apoyo incondicional. -gracias, Eliza, eres la única persona en este mundo que se preocupa por mí. Para papá dejé de existir desde hace bastante tiempo. Sin habilidades extraordinarias no soy un tesoro. – Neon se recostó sobre el escritorio después de arrojar con el brazo el cuaderno y la pluma. – le diré que no se siente muy bien y por esa razón se encuentra indispuesta. – Neon le contestó decaída. -no creerá ni una palabra, vendrá por mí e insistirá que baje. – Eliza la miró con tristeza. -¿entonces qué quiere que le diga? .- Neon irguió la cabeza. -nada. – Neon hizo que Eliza le ayudase a peinar y a elegir un atuendo apropiado. Instantes más tarde se presentó en el comedor.

-Aquí viene mi hermosa hija. – anunció Light Nostrade, tratando de lucir galante enfrente de sus invitados. Neon tomó asiento en una silla al lado de su padre, sin embargo, este la obligó a sentarse al lado de un tipo mayor, por su apariencia, podría tener unos 40 o 50 años, la diferencia de edades entre ella y el viejo era abismal. El viejo pasó toda la cena tratando de conversar con ella, el tema que tocaba era indistinto, la idea era no dejarla tranquila. También le coqueteó desesperadamente y de una forma descarada. Neon avistaba a su progenitor durante estos episodios, pero él simplemente le sonreía, como si eso bastara para soportar los intentos de conquista del anciano. La noche se hizo presente y Light conversó sobre asuntos de negocios con el líder del pacífico terciario situado en una de las fronteras de Padokia. El nombre del renombrado líder era Meinterlf, un ambicioso y apasionado controlador del poder. Neon tuvo la intención de retirarse cuando el mesero en servicio recogió su plato, pero Light la instó a quedarse sentada donde mismo. Estaba cansada y harta de escucharlos hablar y hablar de asuntos que sinceramente no comprendía y además ni siquiera le interesaban. El hombre que los visitaba atrajo la atención con una pregunta. -señorita Neon, estoy complacido de invitarla a cabalgar por la mañana en mi reserva privada ¿qué opina? – Neon podría negarse, para nada le interesaba salir con él, sin embargo, Light se arrojó a contestar por ella. -y Neon estará complacida, para que partan con mayor rapidez, puedes quedarte hoy en nuestras instalaciones. Prepararé una habitación de huéspedes ahora mismo. – el otro hombre se animó inmediatamente, él aceptó. Neon resopló, no podía creer la forma en que su padre solía cerrar los acuerdos en su lugar. Sucedía que su padre estaba desesperado por retomar el control de la situación financiera de la familia lo más rápido posible, sin importarle lo más mínimo los medios que tomara. Literalmente la estaba ofreciendo como dama de compañía para esos hombres libertinos y rufianes de su entorno. Mientras ellos pudieran interactuar y permanecer alrededor de una encantadora y joven mujer, le abrirían a Light las puertas necesarias para los negocios. Neon se sentía demasiado desilusionada por la forma en que su padre la trató. Primero era la carta del triunfo gracias a la solvencia que le hacía ganar con sus adivinaciones, cuando eso acabó y Light se recuperó de su depresión, las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados, comenzó a llevarla a distintos eventos y a las reuniones que mantuvo con los socios, ofreciéndola como aperitivo. Estaba aliviada de que no hubiera pasado hasta el día de hoy nada realmente grave. Se sentía asqueada y temerosa cuando la obligaban a acompañar a esos hombres, ya sea que la llevaran a eventos importantes, a paseos de cortesía o a clubes nocturnos de apuestas y convivencia social. Cuando la mañana comenzó a iluminarse con los rayos de sol, Neon abrió los ojos con bastante agotamiento. Con infinita pereza logró salir de las mantas que la cubrían. Se sentó en su cama mirando por la ventana la resolana del sol. Las partículas de luz que flotaban en el aire le recordaron a la belleza de las luciérnagas en el campo, ella sonrió. Eliza no había llegado y esto fue raro, usualmente la mujer ya la habría despertado y casi sacado de la cama a trompicones. Neon estaba soñolienta, para evitar este estado, se incorporó y tomó una deliciosa ducha. Cuando cerró el grifo del agua, estiró su brazo para tomar una de las toallas disponibles, secó parte de su cuerpo y humectó su delicada piel albina. Enredó su cabello con una segunda toalla y envolviéndose en la primera, se preparó para salir. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Neon divisaron a una persona, _“Eliza”_ , pensó. Su ánimo se redujo en un instante cuando comprendió que no se trataba de su dama, sino del viejo amigo de papá. -¡qué hace usted aquí! – gritó sosteniendo con bastante fuerza la toalla que tapaba su figura. -vine por ti, pensé que estarías lista para irnos. – el viejo no perdió la oportunidad de mirar con lujuria las piernas de la jovencita, pues era la parte “más reveladora” que alcanzaba a mirar. -¡salga de aquí ahora mismo, este no es el comportamiento adecuado de un caballero! – el viejo se estremeció, la voz elevada de la chica era escandalosa. Con torpeza el hombre extendió una falsa disculpa y salió de ahí lanzando una última mirada al cuerpo casi desnudo. Neon estaba demasiado molesta, jamás había tenido que soportar alguna insolencia de tal magnitud con cualquiera de esos hombres degenerados.

Eliza jamás vino a su habitación, Neon no pudo averiguar la razón. Más tarde a pesar de su oposición a salir de casa, ya estaba cabalgando junto a ese hombre indeseable. Meinterlf parloteó sin descanso durante el paseo, a Neon no le importaba menos lo que dijera. El rostro de la chica no abandonó el aburrimiento y hartazgo, no había querido venir. Fue obligada a ir por la insistencia de su desconsiderado padre. Tuvieron un almuerzo con bastantes excentricidades y distinción. A pesar de las atenciones y de los detalles gravosos, la chica de cabello azulado no se sintió para nada impresionada. La cabalgata se extendió hasta el atardecer, si algo no disfrutaba Neon era la compañía, pero con respecto al lugar y al paisaje, no tenía objeción alguna, todo parecía encantador y las partes más alejadas se disfrazaban de ensueño. -estamos yendo hasta la última parte del recorrido- dijo el hombre. Neon escuchaba sin despegar sus ojos de los jardines floreados de esta parte específica de la reserva. Flores como tulipanes lucían esplendorosos, seductores para su propio bien. Cruzando un árbol de roble de madera roja y hojas afelpadas, el paisaje mostró un cristalino manantial, tan cristalino como jamás antes presenció alguno. Los ojos de Neon crecieron como zafiros. -¡aaaaw, esto es esplendoroso! – su emoción no se contuvo. El ego del hombre se hinchó al ver la reacción. Finalmente, la joven se mostraba encantada con algo. -es un manantial encontrado hace no muchos años, pero que tiene una edad realmente longeva. - Neon lo miró con entretenimiento. -y sabes una cosa. – Neon afiló la audición y lo miró profundamente, _“¿qué cosa?”_ , ella pensó. Meinterlf sonrió. -dentro de este manantial se encuentran unas criaturas que se creían extintas. – Neon movió sus párpados, no podía creer tales palabras, ¿estaba diciendo la verdad o simplemente fanfarroneaba para granjearse su atención? . –¿seriamente? ¿qué tipo de criaturas? – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa segundos antes de bajarse del caballo. -ven aquí, echemos un vistazo. – Neon no resistió la tentación de seguirlo, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para desmontar. -mira, no despegues los ojos de las aguas. – ella lo hizo obedientemente. -no veo nada… - dijo hinchando las mejillas con desagrado. -observa bien. – Los ojos azules exploraron detenidamente. -ahí, ¿ya viste? – Neon jadeó. -eso… ¿esos son los ángeles marinos con alas…? ¿realmente? ¡¿realmente están aquí?! – El sujeto se animó, Neon estaba fascinada, estuvo cien por ciento seguro. -claro que lo son, no tendría por qué mentir. – Neon mantuvo la boca abierta, fue un milagro si la saliva no escurría hasta la hierba.

_-¡Los ángeles marinos son las criaturas más hermosas que existen sobre la tierra, si el cuento habla sobre ellos es porque realmente existen! – Neon era una niña de 3 años, estaba emocionada saltando sobre la cama. -¡quédate tranquila ahí! – su madre corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos colocándola sobre la cama. -es hora de dormir, no vuelvas a saltar de ese modo, ¿qué haría yo si caes? – preguntó - ¡pedirle un deseo a los ángeles del agua para que me protejan! – dijo alegremente la niña. -no dudo que los ángeles cumplirían un deseo como ese, pero probablemente no puedan conceder toda clase de deseos. Podríamos ayudarles y ahorrarles un poco del trabajo si te cuidas a ti misma. – Neon se acostó y su madre la cobijó. -está bien, aunque creo que los ángeles podrían encargarse de todo sin problema. Cuando viajemos y logre encontrar alguno en las profundidades del océano, mi deseo será…- la niña recapacitó un poco. -¿pedirás ser una mujer bondadosa y carismática? – la madre de Neon propuso con un tono divertido. La niña negó con la cabeza. -¡no algo como eso! – su rostro se sonrojó. – pediré conocer a un chico que me ame como papá lo hace contigo. Debe ser lindo, tierno, sensible, un jugador excepcional en el póker, también debe ser alto y fuerte para que cuide de mí. Y lo más importante será su fascinación por las historias poco comunes, debe tener una cualidad excepcional, así como la de los mismos ángeles con alas, ¡una que ninguna otra persona en el mundo posea! – la madre de Neon la miró con dulzura, -apuesto a que ese gran deseo es un buen deseo. Cuando encuentres a esos animales fantásticos, salúdalos de mi parte. Y si el chico que pidas se hace real, lo quisiera conocer, ¿verdad que harás eso por mí? – Neon consideró la petición de una manera entretenida. -está bien, prometo hacerlo. – la mujer besó a su hija en la frente. -bueno, ahora duerme, mañana será un gran día para ti, serás una niña grande. – Neon cerró los ojos. -cuando despierte cumpliré cuatro años, ya quiero que sea mañana. – bostezó. “Buenas noches mi amada y dulce Neon”, fueron las últimas palabras que su madre dijo antes de dormir, antes de la pesadilla del día siguiente._

-¿Asombro no te parece? – Neon reaccionó de una buena vez y cerró la boca. -no puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto, necesito… - su cara se frunció cuando sintió el dolor que ella misma se proporcionó en el brazo. -es… es real… completamente real… - los ojos de Neon se llenaban de agua. -no creí que te impresionaría tanto. – Neon no dijo nada, no era necesario compartir la historia de su vida con este hombre. Los ángeles marinos representaban uno de los anhelos y recuerdos más preciados para ella. ¿Era el momento de pedir algún deseo? Su rostro se ensombreció, ¿qué clase de deseo pediría? ¿qué clase de cosa a estas alturas podría cumplirse? Ya no era una niña fantasiosa e inocente, sabía que las leyendas en las historias fantásticas no eran verdaderas, si alguna vez tuvo la intención de pedirle un deseo a estas criaturas supuestamente mágicas, esa intención ya no estaba. Aún así, estaba absorta en el descubrimiento, realmente existían y estaba inspirada, estaba realmente feliz de poder verlas. -gracias. – ella dijo. El hombre alargó el cuello sintiéndose grande. -todo esto lo hago por ti. – él dijo.

De regreso a la cabaña de la reserva, Neon todavía era incapaz de controlar la emoción, acababa de presenciar algo verdaderamente excepcional. Si la hubieran hecho elegir, habría elegido no irse nunca de allá. Pero tampoco quería quedarse al lado de Meinterlf durante una eternidad. El hombre la ayudó a bajar de su caballo indicándole que se adelantara para entrar a la cabaña y lo esperara ahí, tomarían sus cosas y la trasladaría de regreso a la mansión. Ella hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron. Cuando traspasó por la puerta, intentó buscar el apagador en la pared para encender la luz, ya estaba casi oscurecido y fue necesaria más iluminación. Presionó y nada pasó, parece que no había energía eléctrica o no servía justamente esa bombilla. Suspiró con fuerza y fue a recoger su bolso, lo colgó en su brazo. La puerta rechinó y miró a Meinterlf justamente entrando. -bien, ¿estás lista? – ella asintió y se acercó. -está demasiado oscuro aquí adentro. - se quejó. -tienes razón… la bombilla está fundida, pero… no necesitamos para nada la luz.- Cuando el tipo acabó con la frase, su cintura fue atrapada. Ella jadeó asustada. -ahh, ¿qué? – el hombre la apretó con un solo brazo y con la mano libre levantó la barbilla de la chica. -eres tan hermosa que no puedo resistirme contigo cada vez que estás tan cerca. - Neon gimió con desesperación y se retorció para terminar con la atrapada. -no… ¡por favor, no me toques! – parece que dijo lo contrario, las manos del hombre apretaron sus pechos con firmeza y jalaron la blusa. Sus botones rodaron al piso y la blusa rota mostró su ropa interior y parte de su piel. El hombre la sometió un poco más e invadiendo varias partes de su cuerpo con sus manos salvajes la acarició con sed perversa. Neon estaba asustada en verdad, además no había nadie a quién pedir ayuda ya que estaban totalmente solos. El hombre la acorraló contra la pared, deslizó su mano entre la pretina del pantalón especial para montar, como resultaba ser demasiado elástico, su mano llegó hasta los genitales de la niña sin dificultad. Neon gritó y pidió totalmente angustiada que la dejara en paz. El hombre no cedió, de hecho, introdujo parte de sus impuros dedos en la entrada vaginal de la chica. La sensación fue letal, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba consensuado, ¡nada!. El rostro de Neon estaba empapado con sus propias lágrimas, se sentía tan impotente. La urgencia del hombre por continuar con su infracción lo hicieron retirar sus manos del cuerpo ajeno y se entretuvo deshaciéndose de su propia ropa. El terror en los ojos de Neon era contundente, sin embargo, se hizo del coraje necesario para acertar una patada poderosa en la entrepierna del sujeto. El otro se dobló y ella no perdió tiempo para salir corriendo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ultrajada y lastimada. Corrió con la esperanza de que no la alcanzara.

Las luces en la carretera deslumbraron sus desinteresados ojos azules. Una camioneta se detuvo, el conductor salió por la puerta. -¿oye, estás bien? – era una chica joven, en cuanto estudió el estado de Neon, se dejó llevar por la preocupación. -espera… te ayudaré, estarás bien. – le aseguró.

-¿Es seguro si te dejo aquí…?- la chica preguntó insegura. -si… - Neon abrió la puerta. La chica estaba angustiada por la otra. Neon había vuelto a su domicilio, derrotada y sintiéndose deshonrada. Justo cuando entró, Light la estaba esperando, él la reprendió a pesar de su estado. Eliza estaba cerca, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse sumisamente y sin el consentimiento de nadie envolvió a su jefe con una manta. Se desencadenó una extensa discusión entre Neon y su padre. La chica se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, pero su padre en ningún momento la apoyó, por el contrario, reclamó su actitud inmadura y poco complaciente. Cuando la chica tuvo suficiente de la profunda incomprensión. Se retiró a su habitación encabritada. No podía creer que todo esto haya sucedido. Hoy pudo haber sido un gran día… se desanimó. Los ángeles marinos… ellos no eran para nada mágicos, no servían de nada, así como ella, le costaba trabajo aceptar que no valía nada para su papá. Cuando la adivinación que la caracterizaba huyó de su vida, todo se volteó en su contra, no tenía amigos, ni hermanos, tampoco familia cercana, no contaba con el mínimo apoyo o cariño de su progenitor. No había realmente nada para ella. Esto era desolador. Cuando se aferró a su almohada, Eliza la acompañó entrando por su puerta. -no tengo valor alguno Eliza… - su voz desgarró a la mujer que la escuchaba. – no diga eso señorita Neon, yo estoy aquí. – Neon sollozó. -lo sé… - Eliza se sentó en la cama acariciando la espalda de la niña. -señorita Neon, tranquila, esto pasará tarde o temprano. – Neon colocó sus bellos ojos afligidos en los de Eliza. -quisiera despertar y que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla. – Eliza bajó los ojos. -pero… no es un sueño…- las lagrimas brotaron de sus cuencas. -no me quedaré aquí por más tiempo, es suficiente… - Eliza se impresionó. -¿A dónde iría? – preguntó intranquila. -a donde sea, ya no hay lugar para mí si me quedo. –

Neon se limpió las lágrimas, se dio un baño y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo con la ilusión de que las tibias gotas hicieran desaparecer esa sensación de impureza que le dejaron las manos del hombre malo. Lloró en silencio por su desgracia bajo el chorro. Le había pedido a Eliza empacarle ropa y ciertas pertenencias. Se vistió, tomó la maleta despidiéndose de Eliza y agradeciendo profundamente todo lo que había hecho por ella. Con dolor en el alma, Eliza le ayudó a salir sin ser vista.

-Comenzaré en otro lado. Lejos de aquí… - Neon decretó para sí misma. ¿a dónde iría? No tuvo una remota idea. Debía marcharse y alejarse de la desazón de su propia vida. Ese era el primer paso.

-¿No deberías estar ocupado con tus interminables actividades de nodriza? – Kurapika frunció el ceño y apretó más el cuello de la camisa del hombre de la expresión estoica. -cállate, eso no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo amenazador. Kuroro cerró los ojos y elevó los hombros haciéndose el despreocupado. -¿qué está sucediendo? Creí haber sido clara, olviden sus diferencias y terminen con esta demostración de inmadurez. - Kurapika chasqueó la lengua y soltó la ropa de Kuroro de mala gana. -ahora muévanse, debemos desembarcar. – Morena ordenó. Bill se acercó presurosamente a Kurapika. -Kurapika, Woble se asustó bastante al presenciar tu tan impetuosa reacción. – el Kurta miró a la bebé acurrucada en Bill, revelaba una cara de espanto. -Woble, lo lamento. – dijo mirándola con ojos pacíficos. La ira anterior desapareció de su rostro.

Abandonaron el barco de Morena y lo que debían hacer era buscar un refugio cuanto antes, sobre todo por el bien y comodidad de la niña. Bill y Kurapika habían hablado seriamente, a raíz de esto decidieron continuar juntos. Morena los había citado dos noches antes de llegar a su destino. Les había dado indicaciones. La primera, fingir no conocerla ni tener nexos con ella o algún miembro de su mafia. La segunda condición que recibieron les prohibía ver a sus amigos o familiares, tampoco debían reportarse en la asociación de cazadores, mientras no dieran indicativo alguno de seguir con vida, mucho mejor. En tercer lugar, los condicionó, debían acatar cada una de sus instrucciones o deseos, de no hacerlo, prohibiría su libertad, los perseguiría eternamente si desobedecían, incluso la amenaza triunfal de la mujer fue cazar a Woble como la primordial de sus víctimas. Bill y Kurapika, conscientes de la tormentosa veracidad en aquellas palabras, no tuvieron de otra que aceptar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia se supone que la madre de Neon falleció cuando ella había cumplido 4 años. Exactamente en el día de su cumpleaños y en la fiesta que sus padres habían organizado para festejarla. Uno de los rivales de amores de Light, quien se supone era uno de sus “grandes amigos de la infancia” en medio de la celebración justo cuando la madre se encontraba atendiendo a los invitados y Light entretenía a su hija junto con otros niños, el hombre se encerró en el baño con la mujer para abusar de ella, como trató de gritar y de defenderse lo más que pudo, el hombre la sometió con golpes hasta dejarla inconsciente y moribunda, cuando descubrió que no se movía, se acobardó y aprovechando la distracción de los invitados escapó. En este entonces Light no pertenecía a la comunidad de la mafia como tal. Fue hasta después de la tragedia que el señor Nostrade había hecho tratos con los socios del bajo mundo y comenzó a escalonar aquí. Lo hizo con la finalidad de codearse con personas peligrosas e influyentes que fungirían como medios de contacto para dar con el paradero del asesino de su mujer. Light supo luego de la muerte de la mujer, que el asesino era su supuesto amigo, pues en la escena del crimen encontró partes rotas de un reloj que él mismo le había regalado hace años. Neon no supo exactamente la razón de la muerte de su madre, incluso hasta ahora es desconocida para ella. Lo que sucedió con la chica después de eso, fue que padeció el reconocimiento de un malestar de impotencia por no haber sabido lo que le ocurriría a su madre, de hecho, inició una obsesión por viajar en el tiempo y adivinar el día en que su madre moriría para poder prevenir el desenlace, de aquí que surgió la finalidad de su poder nen, ella podía predecir las cosas que sucederían ayudando a las personas de una u otra forma para así enfrentar el futuro que les deparaba. Con respecto a la relación que Neon tenía con su madre, cabe aclarar que era demasiado buena, sin embargo, lo que más se remarca será su conexión más significativa: “los cuentos y las historias de fantasía”, el animal más enigmático del que se hablaba en el que era su cuento favorito de la niñez, era el ángel marino con alas, el cual se decía estaba extinto, otros aseguraban que jamás existió tal cosa. Al paso de los años, cuando Neon fue creciendo y superando este triste episodio, comenzó a manifestar su nen de especialista en adivinación, fue entonces que buscó adivinas a las cuales seguir como ejemplo, la más importante sería la adivina de la que habla con Kuroro en el canon, “La madre galaxia”. Cuando su padre tuvo la idea de aprovechar el lovely ghostwriter de Neon para generar una fortuna a su costa, su principal objetivo, que fue encontrar al asesino de su esposa, fue derrocado por la ambición y la necesidad de alcanzar mayor poder en el bajo mundo. 
> 
> Creo que esto fue demasiado extenso, pero sentí la necesidad de explicar parte del pasado de la chica. Espero que continúen el fanfic y lo disfruten de ser posible. <3


	4. Liderato/Adivinación

La expedición hacia el continente oscuro a bordo de la ballena negra era historia. En el interior de un templo budista, dos hombres y una pequeña niña honraban a los muertos. Era una lástima no tener alguna fotografía de la reina Oito Hui Guo Rou para homenajearla como era debido. El corazón de Bill así como el de Kurapika se oprimían al recordar la valentía de aquella mujer, los ojos de Oito siempre tuvieron un envidiable y sereno destello de sinceridad. Incluso los cazadores ganaron la confianza de una mujer tan valiente, una madre dispuesta a correr el riesgo ante cualquier cosa aún en la adversidad con el único deseo de proteger a su hija. Los hombres, así como Woble, vistieron túnicas blancas a juego durante su estancia en dicho mausoleo, la intención era procrear una imagen de agradecimiento y pacificación hacia las almas que tuvieron que despedirse de este mundo. Woble había perdido a su madre, el ser que la amó más en esta vida. La misión de proteger a la reina con su hija formaba parte de un pasado ineludible, por ahora, lo que restaba por hacer, era cuidar de la descendiente de la reina de Kakin. Bill y Kurapika, cada uno hizo la promesa de encargarse de Woble, jurándolo frente al sagrario. 

-¿Morena te llamó? – Kurapika asintió hacia la pregunta. -de hecho, lo hizo con ambos, pero le aclaré que solamente uno de nosotros asistiría. - Bill jugó con la Woble que picaba su mentón. -¿y ella aceptó? – Kurapika sonrió con sarcasmo. -al principio no, pero le dije que si asistíamos los dos debería presenciar las rabietas de Woble. – Bill sonrió con agrado. -esa mujer es un monstruo, apuesto a que te dijo que sí para evitar ver a la niña. – Kurapika agregó. – y me prohibió determinantemente volverla a llevar cuando nos pidiera reunirnos con ella. – Bill dejó salir una carcajada. -bueno, al menos solucionaste el cuidado de Woble. – Bill apretó la mano de la bebé emocionada. -es difícil encargarse de un bebé. – el rubio dijo y Bill compadecía a su compañero, pues él hizo exactamente el mismo descubrimiento. 

El edificio pertenecía secretamente al equipo de Morena, eso estaba claro. Kurapika llegó al lugar donde Morena pidió verlo. Caminó hasta lo que parecía ser la recepción y se presentó como un viajero llamado Benz Stever. -la sala de conferencia que busco está reservada con el nombre de Narema. – dijo el Kurta. La empleada buscó en su hoja de registro. -aquí está la señora Narema, la reservación está hecha en la sala 12, cuarto piso, el mapa de ubicación está saliendo del ascensor, con eso no habrá problema para llegar. – explicó la bella mujer. Kurapika agradeció las atenciones y se dirigió a la sala. No hubo necesitad de tocar la puerta, la sala estaba abierta, permitiendo el acceso rápido a los invitados. Justo cuando Kurapika pasaba por la puerta, sus ojos reconocieron a las personas que de haber sido posible hubiera deseado evitar. Kuroro estaba sentado en una silla cercana al podio de conferencia, a un lado estaba Illumi y al otro Machi. Todos los presentes portaron trajes de negocios, los colores grises, el negro y azul marino colmaban la sala uniformemente. Kurapika nunca estaba seguro de poder ocultar la cólera que retorcía sus intestinos cada vez que los viera, la presencia de estos sujetos podría ser algo que, aunque un millón de años pasaran, ni en todo ese tiempo sería capaz de tolerar. Se apresuró a encontrar un lugar lo más alejado posible. Luego de esperar varios minutos, Morena hizo su aparición. -Bien, en primer lugar, les agradezco estar reunidos aquí. – Ella divisó el auditorio completamente lleno, sonrió complacida. -veo que no habrá que cazar a nadie esta vez, todos vinieron. – los individuos sentados como piezas de ajedrez cuidadosamente colocadas en el tablero murmuraron alegres entre ellos. -la razón por la cual los cité a este encuentro, es porque debemos elegir los líderes designados a las potencias mayores. – el bullicio en el público se volvió un poco más escandaloso. Morena sabía que la mayoría de sus seguidores matarían por alcanzar un rango mayor dentro de la organización, si pudiera ser posible, mantendrían un duelo a muerte entre todos ellos, para que el sobreviviente fuera el designado. El gran detalle, era que Morena se encargaba de hacer ella misma todo tipo de elecciones. No daba la oportunidad a nadie de ser soberano y tampoco permitía pregonar la democracia. Nadie había descubierto hasta ahora en qué aspectos se basaban las decisiones de su líder, independientemente de eso, obligadamente debían acatar cada elección. Morena disfrutaba ver cómo cada uno de sus subordinados le dejaba ver un espíritu que se rendiría tarde o temprano a sus pies. La mujer era inteligente, sabía que entre sus hombres coexistían unos cuantos que no la respetaban del todo o que incluso la aborrecían. Morena volvió a tomar la palabra cuando aclaró su garganta vorazmente y el ruido fue menos cada vez. -tengo cuatro elecciones, las mencionaré a continuación y les designaré el lugar al que llevarán a sus respectivos grupos. – pausó y miró con fascinación las múltiples expresiones de las personas que la acompañaron. -después de que se instalen en las ciudades, esperen ordenes nuevas. – los integrantes de su junta asintieron. -el primero en manejar el orden de Padokia será Bel. -el hombre en cuestión se animó y se enervó en su asiento. Había sido elegido, ahora podía sentirse relajado. -el segundo que se colocará aquí en la república de Mimbo, es Falcon. – el otro hombre casi festejó saltando de su asiento. -el número tres, Kurapika en York New. – Kurapika se congeló, no esperaba ser elegido ni en sus sueños más locos, ¿por qué razón lo había seleccionado si sabía que en ciertas circunstancias había actuado de lo más problemático? especialmente cuando las arañas realizaban su aparición. Morena estaba inspirada, así que se apresuró a nombrar al cuarto líder, -el último designado, pero no por eso menos importante, Lucifer, él irá a los Estados Unidos de Saherta. – los ojos de Kurapika fueron apresuradamente a encontrarse con los de la araña. Se estremeció cuando el otro estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo, lo miraba. Morena continuó explicando procedimientos y próximos objetivos. Kurapika estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ahora debía decirle a Bill, debían cambiar de residencia y llevar con ellos a Woble, la comodidad que habían encontrado aquí en Mimbo, estaba a punto de colapsar, si bien les costó demasiado trabajo establecerse y mantener su existencia en completa discreción viviendo aquí, seguramente sería mucho más complicado moverse en una ciudad tan famosa y anidada como lo era York. La espalda de Kurapika comenzó a doler, se sintió asfixiado por segundos, seguramente era la presión que comenzó a apoderarse de él al recibir la noticia de su próxima migración. ¿Morena no podía dejar de hablar? a Kurapika le comenzó a molestar la voz chillona y petulante de esa aterradora mujer. Cuando la reunión finalizó, Kurapika se quedó sentado, ahora lo último que quiso era encontrarse más de cerca de Kuroro y su grupo, esperó que ellos salieran en primer lugar del auditorio, en cuanto se aseguró de que lo hicieron, se levantó del asiento, pero no pudo moverse cuando alguien lo sostuvo. Su brazo se paralizó cuando sus ojos rodaron: Morena. -agradezco que no te hayas retirado de inmediato, si no te molesta, requiero de tu cooperación. – Kurapika reservó las palabras, simplemente siguió a la mujer. Ella le pidió ubicar a dos sujetos con ayuda de la cadena de radiestesia, el rubio aceptó de mala gana, como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces que ella le hacía este tipo de peticiones. -esta habilidad es demasiado valiosa para mi equipo, me ahorras extenuantes investigaciones. – Kurapika siseó con desgana. -no me complace servirte de esta manera, lo hago porque no tengo elección. – Morena soltó una risita. -hablando de servirme, no pudimos tener otra cita a solas luego de la primera. – Kurapika frunció el ceño con frivolidad. – no recuerdo tal cita, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme. – Morena lo miró girar sobre los talones. – Kuroro Lucifer. – ella dijo, ¿qué pretendía mencionando su nombre? Kurapika no se fue, esperó un poco. -Kuroro Lucifer es un sujeto a veces encantador. Lo que me parece extraño es que no pienses lo mismo. – Kurapika siseó. -lo que tú pienses no tiene que ser lo mismo para el resto del mundo, Kuroro Lucifer no es nada encantador, es un asesino. – Morena elevó las cejas. - ¿jamás has asesinado a nadie, Kurapika? – el rubio se petrificó, ¿por qué hacía ese tipo de preguntas? -ya veo, si lo has hecho. Eso me tranquiliza, no tendrás problemas como líder en ese aspecto. – el corazón de Kurapika se aceleró, ¿como líder debería matar? ¿a quiénes?, Morena notó la rigidez en el rubio. -veo que no te agradó la idea. La razón por la que mencioné a Kuroro es porque desde que los conozco me llama la atención la relación que existe entre ustedes dos, por desgracia, ninguno me ha compartido el misterio. – Kurapika dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. -lo único que debe importarte es saber que he cumplido tu caprichosa idea de dejarlo tranquilo, de ahí en más nada es de tu incumbencia. – Morena sacó un cigarrillo, Kurapika jadeó, ¿iba a prender esa cosa? ¿en un lugar cerrado?, estaba prohibido, pero cierto, ella era la autoridad en este lugar, de seguro puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. -esta marca de cigarrillos es la que más me complace. – dijo extendiendo el palito, Kurapika arrugó la nariz. No entendía por qué la mención del cigarrillo. -practica fumar antes de partir a York, la descripción que caracteriza al personaje en el que te convertirás, lo hace todo el tiempo, quiero que te comportes lo más fiel al perfil. – Kurapika rodó los ojos. Las identidades de los líderes que desenvolverían los cuatro elegidos eran parte de un teatro armado, harían uso de nombres falsos y de identidades pre requisitadas. Kurapika odiaba toda esta situación, pero tuvo que recordarse cada vez, antes de perder la paciencia, que lo hacía por Woble. Mantener con bienestar a la hija de la difunta reina Oito era su obligación. -no te preocupes, estudiaré el perfil adecuadamente. – Morena disfrutó escuchar. -por cierto, te diriges a mí como un igual, dices “tú”, se supone soy tu líder y me debes respeto. – Kurapika resopló. -me niego a dirigirme de una manera diferente, el respeto es algo que las personas deben ganarse mientras trabajan duro por ello. – Morena colocó sus manos en las caderas. – oh, entonces no puedo merecer un trato respetuoso contigo. – Kurapika quiso burlarse de ella. -no, nadie se gana el respeto de alguien después de tocar partes privadas de la persona en cuestión. – Morena recordó el incidente del barco. -entonces sigues molesto porque te dejé con las ganas de que algo sucediera. – quiso girar los acontecimientos. – para nada, sólo quisiera señalar que desde ese momento descubrí que eres una mujer vulgar y descortés. – la mujer estaba divertida, nunca nadie la había descrito con semejantes apelativos. -¿debo decir gracias? La manera en que me ves resulta agradable para mí. Vulgar es una palabra magnifica que cruza por mis oídos – Kurapika estaba confuso, ¿le gustó que le dijera eso? Morena en ocasiones era impredecible. -paremos de tonterías, realmente no tiene sentido continuar. – el rubio dijo, Morena le remitió un beso al aire, Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. 

Se acostó en la cama con Woble sentada a su costado. Bill ya sabía que deberían viajar pronto y que había sido seleccionado como líder del equipo en York, Bill reaccionó de lo más calmado, de hecho, esta cualidad era magnifica en él, Bill podía ser de los sujetos mayormente relajados en el planeta, su actitud explotaba en raras pero muy raras ocasiones, todo lo contrario a él. Kurapika sonrió, realmente podía estar soberanamente complacido de tenerlo a su lado. Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de la acción, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que la bebé lo miraba curiosamente. Kurapika acarició su delgado y sedoso cabello, como respuesta, Woble le apretó las mejillas y se acercó a besarle la nariz. Los gestos de Woble cada vez eran más cariñosos hacia él y también hacia su compañero. Era un poco distinto el comportamiento, mientras que Woble molestaba a Bill, con Kurapika se portaba más cariñosa y sumisa. A pesar de la situación actual, el rubio no consideraba autonombrarse padre de la niña, exactamente pensaba lo mismo de Bill. ¿acaso Woble necesitaría encontrar unos padres adoptivos? este pensamiento inundó a Kurapika de interrogantes e inseguridad, más tarde tuvo que compartir sus pensamientos con Bill, quien le dijo que jamás había contemplado esta posibilidad. 

-¿Crees que la reina Oito habría deseado una nueva familia para ella? – el mayor lanzó la pregunta. Kurapika suspiró. -tengo bastantes dudas al respecto , pero si lo pensamos, necesita de alguien que pueda estar con ella sin preocuparse del peligro, volver a tener una madre y un padre que la quieran y protejan sería lo ideal. – Bill no quitó sus ojos de la pequeña Woble rodando en la alfombra. -puede parecerte ridículo, pero me he acostumbrado bastante a ella, incluso hasta el punto de sentirme feliz a su lado. – Kurapika miró a Bill con sorpresa. Aunque no con tanta sorpresa, él mismo se encariñó con ella. -no seremos capaces de brindarle una vida placentera y serena a este paso… - el rubio respondió cabizbajo. Bill lo copió. -eso es verdad. –  
Kurapika dormía con Woble en la misma cama, intentaron hacer que durmiera en una cuna que habían comprado, pero ella lloraba sin descanso, podía durar horas llorando si se lo proponía. La opción de dejarla ahí fue descartada. Lo mismo sucedió con la opción de que durmiera con Bill, las veces que intentó llevársela con él, Woble jugaba y reía incansablemente gran parte de la noche, simplemente consiguió desvelarse y no dormir bien, al igual que Bill, ambos terminaron agotados y soñolientos. La primera en despertar cada mañana era Woble, incluso era gracioso que la bebé aguardara pacientemente a que el rubio abriera los ojos. Un día sin que Bill o él lo esperaran, Woble llamó a Kurapika “mamá”, Bill en ese momento no se contuvo de burlarse, estuvo riendo del rubio durante una tarde completa. Para su mala suerte, al día siguiente lo comenzó a llamar a él de la misma forma, Kurapika no se la pasó riendo sin estribos, simplemente disfrutó internamente de la dulce venganza procedente del karma. 

El día del viaje hasta York New no se hizo esperar. Kurapika y Bill abordaron un dirigible enviado por su líder. En poco tiempo estaban sobrevolando las ciudades y las aguas del mar. Al llegar se instalaron con facilidad, esto fue conveniente, habían pensado que sería más difícil. Volvieron a amueblar el apartamento que rentaron desde cero, ya que las cosas que habían adquirido en la ciudad anterior, todas las dejaron atrás. Simplemente cargaron con ropa y suministros imprescindibles. Como antes, a veces se turnaban para salir, siempre alguien se quedaba en casa mientras el otro arreglaba asuntos pendientes, esto lo hacían con la mera finalidad de no exponer a la bebé, lo más que pudieran mantener resguardada a esa niña, les facilitaría su condición de occisos en esta gran ciudad.

Saliendo un poco del tema de la crianza de Woble y de las responsabilidades de Kurapika como nuevo líder de la mafia en el condado, había un tema importante al que deseaba devolver su atención: los ojos rojizos de su gente. Estos eran los últimos que necesitaba, nada más y nada menos que aquellos que permanecían en el interior del aposento número 4 del príncipe Tsrriednich, a bordo de la ballena negra. De acuerdo con lo que Kurapika descubrió, los orbes escarlatas se hundieron en la nave. No tenía más opción que buscarlos ahí, en las colosales profundidades de las aguas del mar. La pregunta era: ¿cómo lo haría? Tal vez la oportunidad que se le dio para ser un líder de la mafia podria servir para saciar sus propios intereses, esa idea no era tan mala de todos modos. Comenzó a tramar de qué forma podría impulsarse ventajosamente a raíz de esta situación. 

Estaban aislados, Kurapika y Bill no tenían conocimiento de ciertos asuntos, por ejemplo, a Kurapika le habría encantado adivinar quiénes del zodiaco, así como quiénes de su grupo de guardias que abordaron la ballena negra habían logrado sobrevivir. Deseaba saber si Leorio, Senritsu, Mizaistom, Izunavy, Hanzo, entre otros, habían escapado antes de que el barco se fuera abajo. Si quería averiguar algo, debía esperar por ahora y ser de lo más paciente. Cualquier error que pueda cometer si no actúa con cautela, significaría la perdición tanto para él y Bill, y sobre todo para Woble. La situación era crítica, no lo había imaginado así hasta que Morena comenzó a llamarlos para cada reunión y hasta que el trabajo sucio comenzó.

-¡Tus adivinaciones son tan acertadas! – exclamó impresionada la duquesa Dalila. Neon sonrió. -es lo que la gente me ha dicho. No puedo saberlo porque no veo lo que escribo, no lo hago para que se vuelvan más certeras mis predicciones. – la duquesa la miró agradecida. -te agradezco el servicio, con estas pistas podré actuar un poco más segura con mis elecciones. – Neon se puso de pie justamente para marcharse. -una chica tan hermosa como tú no debería predecir para nosotros los habitantes del bajo mundo. – la duquesa sugirió. -oh no, no tiene nada de extraño, toda mi vida, o desde que tengo memoria, he sobrevivido en esta parte de la sociedad. – la chica del cabello azul sonrió, no se veía alegre, pero ella sonreía. -no planeo entrometerme en tus asuntos, simplemente te agradezco, eres demasiado gentil, Ginga. – Neon sonrió, el mayordomo la guio hasta la salida. El hombre le entregó un sobre que contenía la paga de su ama. Neon se reverenció y expresó la gratitud.  
Cuando Neon se alejó de la fatídica vida que llevaba al lado de su padre, se mantuvo resguardada en una pequeña habitación que unas personas mayores le ofrecieron rentar a un precio bastante bajo. Pasó un mes desde que llegó, ella estuvo recapacitando y autocompadeciéndose por lo ocurrido. Un buen día, supo que esto no podía continuar así o caería completamente en la miseria, los ahorros que logró llevarse consigo no eran suficientes para dejarla encerrada por siempre.  
Les dio bastantes vueltas a sus pensamientos, dedujo los posibles desenlaces que podría perseguir. Descubrió que lo más familiar para ella era el ámbito del bajo mundo, ese era su universo y su área de confort. Bien, la primera pista estaba puesta sobre la mesa. Volvería a ese contexto del que pretendió escapar. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una tarde escribiendo sus pensamientos en un diario, sintió la necesidad de invocar su lovely gosthwriter, el intento se hizo real, ella había tratado de predecir el futuro de Eliza, la mujer en la que pensaba en sus ratos de delirio. Se alegró tanto que la felicidad no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. Obviamente no leyó la fortuna de Eliza, pero intentó predecir con sus datos, ya que sabía que era la única persona sobre la tierra que no la reprendería ni la odiaría por hacer esto. Casi enloqueció por el logro. Con esto estuvo segura de que no moriría en el intento de sobrevivir lejos de la comodidad de una vida comprada llena de apariencias. En primer lugar, trató de buscar posibles clientes, no los mismos para los que anteriormente había servido, sino otros nuevos. El plan era manejarse por sí misma en este contexto, uno de sus objetivos sería superar a su padre y con ello demostrar lo que era capaz de lograr por sí misma. Definitivamente haría que su padre se arrepintiera de haberla subestimado y tratado de cualquier forma excepto como una hija. 

-¿Qué es esto? ¿ese es tu nombre? – Neon preguntó. -si, es mi nombre, y como lo dije antes, pagaré bastante por tu completa discreción. – la chica peli azul comprendió. -no debes preocuparte por nada, mi profesionalismo me obliga a desempeñarme con total discreción. Esto es lo que usualmente piden mis clientes. – Morena estuvo complacida. -iniciaré a predecir tu fortuna. – Neon anunció, el bolígrafo rodó en su mano, el fantasma brotó y el proceso de predicción comenzó. La chica escribió con bastante soltura cada uno de los versos. Al terminar, la figura vaporosa del fantasma escritor eclipsó. -aquí tienes, Morena es un nombre poco común, lamento si te pareció desagradable mi reacción inicial. – Neon atrapó la hoja y se la pasó a la mujer. -eso me han dicho, mi nombre suele ser poco común. -Morena leyó los versos, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. -tu pago será mediante una transferencia, ¿me das tus datos? – Morena pidió educadamente. Neon se encrespó. -oh no, lo siento, no manejo ningún tipo de cuenta, prefiero los pagos físicos exclusivamente. El asunto tiene que ver con mis propias creencias… - Neon mintió, la razón por la que no utilizaba una tarjeta era porque el nombre que usaba como adivina era uno que ella había inventado. Su ideal era dejar de ser vista como Neon Nostrade, hija de un mafioso de renombre. Morena cerró los ojos a la mitad. -es una situación extraña para mí, pero no tengo objeción con la petición específica de tus honorarios. - Morena chasqueó los dedos y un vasallo se acercó. Morena le pidió que consiguiera la cantidad correspondiente para saldar la deuda que tenía ahora con Ginga. Neon, Ginga ahora, tomó el pago y abandonó el lugar donde se reunió con Morena.  
Cuando ella se retiraba caminando por la calle contigua a la guardia de Morena, Kurapika cruzó justamente por su lado. Ambos completamente distraídos no se percataron de la casualidad. El ex empleador y el ex empleado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ninguno podía intuir que el destino les depararía un inevitable reencuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentí que por ser Oito de Kakin, su preferencia en cuanto a las creencias sería el Budismo, por ello Kurapika y Bill asisten a un templo como ese, aunque, en sí se desconocen detalles de su procedencia, se sabe que vino de la decadencia buscando riquezas, una vez dijo que ambicionaba los lujos, pero también dijo que convertirse en madre cambió su pensamiento.
> 
> Algunos fans tienen la teoría de que Oito podría ser hermana de Kuroro. A decir verdad su diseño tiene ciertas similitudes, seriamente estuve por poco de aceptar esta alocada teoría, ¿qué piensan ustedes?


	5. Reconocimiento/Disfraz

-¿Ginga? ¿quién es ella? -

-¿Qué, no lo sabes? Es una chica que hace poco se dio a conocer en la comunidad de la mafia, ella es una gran adivina, puede predecir tu suerte si pagas por sus servicios. –

  
La chica estaba poco sorprendida, esa tal Ginga podía ser una charlatana que con un puñado de suerte había escalonado de manera impresionante en este contexto. -realmente no estoy impresionada, aunque me gustaría conocerla para descubrir qué clase de persona es. –

  
-Asistirá hoy a la gran venta de invierno, de hecho, es la atracción principal del evento- dijo el joven bastante emocionado. 

  
-es perfecto, entonces podré verla muy pronto. ¿te quedarás hasta entonces aquí en el edificio? – el chico negó y terminando de alabar una vez más a Ginga se despidió.

  
-así que Ginga… si lo pienso es un nombre demasiado feo, no imagino cómo debe ser esa tal adivina. – 

  
-¿para qué quiere que vayas a ese lugar? ¿a comprar antigüedades? -Bill preguntó curioso.

-lo que Morena necesita son fotografías de ciertos sujetos, también deberé investigar sobre los viajes próximos que realizarán e indagar lo más que pueda sobre ellos. –  
Bill se notaba preocupado. -¿eso no es bastante peligroso? –

-para ello me infiltraré con la identidad nueva y fingiré ser su amigo. – Kurapika dijo para nada convencido.

-¿y cómo harás tal cosa? No eres el mejor de los hombres socializando. – Bill hizo la observación al momento que recogía a Woble del suelo y le palmeaba la ropa para deshacerse del polvo acumulado.  
El rubio suspiró. -tengo un plan para lograr que suelten la lengua, sólo espero no me tome demasiado tiempo, entre menos deba permanecer en ese lugar, será mejor para mí. –  
Bill subió y bajó a la bebé en sus brazos, Kurapika lo miró entretenido, era un gran sujeto, pensó, se dedicaba por completo a Woble, algo que él no podía hacer, ya que manipulaba al grupo de matones a su cargo y la mayor parte de las mañanas se la pasaba en reuniones o eventos a los que Morena lo enviaba. Kurapika se relajó un poco en lo que daba la hora para ir al evento de venta de antigüedades en el club Britone, un club bastante famoso para empresarios y sobre todo para líderes del bajo mundo.

  
Como líder de la mafia, Kurapika debía tener su propio chofer y guardaespaldas, asistió al evento seguido de dos de sus hombres más experimentados, así como del chofer, el último era un chico más o menos de su edad, con el que podía identificarse un poco. Era extraño que un chico como ese aspirara a convertirse en un líder mafioso, estaba ahí con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera superar el puesto de chofer y ser una de las cabezas de algún grupo importante. Era incomprensible para Kurapika entender el afán de ese muchacho, si él no tuviera que estar ahí por órdenes de Morena, seguramente estaría en el mar buscando los orbes rojos o tal vez cazando a las arañas sin trabas de por medio.

  
Desde que cruzó el portal del elegante edificio y llegó al salón de presentaciones, había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre una tal adivina, decían que era una sensual y joven mujer que acertaba el futuro de la gente. Esa historia se le hacía familiar, recordó a Neon Nostrade, la hija de su ex empleador, ¿qué habría sido de ellos luego de que los dejó y se encontraban en una dura situación de bancarrota? Al principio había pensado que la chica de la que se rumoreaba, podría ser la misma Neon, pero no fue así, esta adivina era diferente, Ginga era el nombre que escuchó, además no tenía relación alguna con los Nostrade, incluso supo que podría ser posible que Light figurara entre los invitados, ya que era un miembro más del club, si la adivina fuese Neon, alguien ya lo habría mencionado. Kurapika bostezó en su mesa, el evento estaba por comenzar, el escenario estaba brillando con luces coloridas, el Kurta revisó el perímetro, sólo dos de las personas que debía interceptar habían llegado. Estuvo bien con eso, después de todo era muy temprano, ciertos líderes preferían saltar los primeros espectáculos, usualmente esas cosas se usaban de relleno, para elevar el ánimo en los invitados o deleitar la vista del público con bellas bailarinas, talentosas actrices, cosas por el estilo. Hoy traerían a su circo a una adivina.

  
Kurapika volvió a bostezar por segunda vez y sus ojos se cristalizaron, se rascó la nariz y echó otra mirada, también les indicó a sus dos guardaespaldas que estuviesen atentos ante cualquier contingencia. El escenario brilló más y varios aplausos llenaron el gran auditorio.  
-Estamos complacidos de presentarles a Ginga, una hermosa joven que nos ha impresionado con sus espectaculares poderes especializados en la adivinación, ella podría convertirse en la mujer más aclamada en nuestra sociedad, apuesto a que muchos de nosotros nos hemos convertido en sus más fieles seguidores, ¿no es así, Ginga? –  
La chica habló por el micrófono para saludar, cuando la voz se desplegó como eco a través del aire, Kurapika elevó la mirada para ver mejor, aquella voz le pareció algo familiar. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el escenario y atraparon la figura de la famosa Ginga, observó a una chica con cabello albino, el largo apenas sobrepasaba sus hombros, si se lo preguntaban, usaba ropa bastante reveladora, una enorme transparencia en su pecho y dos más a cada lado de sus caderas dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Se entretuvo bastante mirándola, algo había en ella que le resultaba familiar, pero por más que la estudió mientras hablaba con el presentador, no encontró pistas, ¿dónde la habría podido haber visto antes?

  
Cuando Ginga bajó de la tarima, las ventas de antigüedades se inauguraron. Los socios casi corrieron a ganar los artículos. Ahora venía la parte más importante, buscar a los hombres que debía investigar y entablar pequeñas conversaciones con ellos.   
En una sola mesa se encontró a dos de los sujetos que esperaba ver, de hecho, estaban brindando, llegó hasta ellos con la excusa de interesarse en negocios que poseían, sabía que esto lo engancharía a un largo rato de convivencia con ellos.  
-llevamos sentados aquí casi una hora completa y lo único que has tomado es esa copa, vamos, acompáñanos con otra. – uno de los hombres insistió. -no soy un buen bebedor, preferiría ir despacio. – Kurapika se sinceró. -oh, tal vez se deba a tu edad, no eres como nosotros, semejantes bebedores empedernidos sumamente experimentados. – bromeó uno de los mayores. Kurapika sonrió falsamente para salir del compromiso. Minutos más tarde, los hombres escupieron la información esperada. Kurapika se alegró y se felicitó a sí mismo por ser tan paciente. ¿cuántas copas debía beber un hombre para perder el control de sí mismo?, no logró contar, pero fueron demasiados tragos los que estos sujetos tuvieron que beber. Hecho el trabajo aquí, pidió que lo disculparan para ir al baño y así pudo irse, esos hombres estaban tan borrachos que seguro olvidarían su existencia en unos segundos más de no verlo.

  
Kurapika volvió con sus guardaespaldas y les pidió que lo esperaran en su mesa designada, él iría a buscar el siguiente objetivo. Cuando el rubio buscó entre las multitudes que rodeaban las ventas, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de estas personas eran seres superficiales y poco solidarios, cada uno se preocupaba por sí mismo, lo único que deseaban era poseer objetos ostentosos con valores exorbitantes. Chasqueó la lengua cuando pensó en ello. Despejó su mente y concentró su mirada en los presentes, debía encontrar a una persona más de las tres que Morena le pidió. Esperaba que la misión resultara igual de fácil que la anterior. 

  
Ginga estaba rodeada de varias personas, incluso la interceptaron fastidiosos admiradores suyos que la seguían a todos lados de ser necesario. El plan de Neon era llegar a ser casi tan famosa como una figura púbica, en el momento en que tocara la cúspide, era posible que revelara su verdadera identidad, en ese momento le demostraría a su padre el valioso eslabón que había dejado ir. El resentimiento que tenía hacia él por haberla expuesto y haberla utilizado de una manera tan ruin era bastante grande. Estaba cansada de que las personas la subestimaran. Tal vez seguía estando sola, pero de alguna manera, sus seguidores mitigaban ese sentimiento.

  
Kurapika observó un enjambre de personas que estorbaban por completo en uno de los pasillos. Trató de abrirse paso entre todas ellas, pero estaban demasiados excitadas por alguna razón que no descubrió de inmediato. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a rodear por los pequeños espacios vacíos, que por supuesto no eran muchos. Los ojos de la adivina Ginga divisaron a alguien que conocía. Sus ojos se perdieron en el cabello rubio, los ojos negros, esa forma de caminar… ¡lo conocía! Pestañeó y recordó. _“¡por supuesto, uno de los guardaespaldas que mi padre contrató! ¿cuál era su nombre?”_ Neon ignoró a los seguidores amontonados a su alrededor tratando de recordar el nombre del chico. Era él, justamente él. Se preguntó por qué le tomó tanto recordar que había trabajado para ella. ¿tal vez porque era muy callado y parecía una sombra todo el tiempo? 

  
En lo que recordaba el nombre, Kurapika avanzaba más y más apartándose de su alcance. Neon se preocupó por perderlo de vista y disculpándose con la excusa de ir al tocador, avanzó sigilosamente detrás del rubio. Se contuvo de acercarse lo suficiente, pero lo estaba siguiendo lo más ágil que sus piernas le permitían. Continuaba tratando de recordar su nombre, si mal no recordaba parecía un mini trabalenguas, era un nombre poco común y algo extraño, entonces pensó que sería un chico que provenía de un pueblecillo rural. Se divirtió con el pensamiento. Pero no estaba del todo equivocada ¿o sí? la ropa que recordaba haberlo visto usar hace mucho, era del tipo que nadie usaría, nadie con la cabeza en la tierra. Nuevamente su pensamiento era gracioso. Estaba recordando todos los aspectos que lo caracterizaban de una forma algo inflexible. Después de todo el chico era extraño, quiera o no, debía admitir eso. 

  
A todo esto ¿qué haría él aquí? los invitados del evento debían ser personas distinguidas y/o líderes importantes. ¿acaso había construido un buen camino para llegar tan alto? ¿escaló al tal grado que ahora sobresalía como alguien reconocido? Neon quería saber. De hecho, recuerda haber escuchado decir a su padre que era una persona inteligente y apasionada en su trabajo. Tenía sentido si había logrado figurar en ese ámbito y llegó a sobresalir por sus destrezas y habilidades. No recordaba su nombre por más que lo intentaba, él continuaba avanzando, por lo que intuyó Neon, estaba buscando algo o a alguien. De pronto el rubio dobló una esquina y Neon lo perdió de vista, tuvo que correr levemente para no atrasarse demasiado. La chica de cabello albino dio vuelta en la misma esquina que él, al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, se tornaron demasiado gigantes para su bien. El chico estaba de pie y la estaba mirando con acusación. – me estás siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Kurapika preguntó. Neon entró en pánico, ¿ahora qué debía hacer? -yo no… solamente me dirigía al tocador…- murmuró demasiado avergonzada. El rubio alzó una ceja. -acabamos de pasar la puerta del baño de mujeres. – señaló atrás de la chica. 

  
Era verdad, el baño estaba a unos 3 metros de ellos. -huh… no lo vi, tienes razón. – Kurapika se sintió incómodo, sabía que para nada buscaba el baño, estaba siendo perseguido. Neon miró el baño y luego a Kurapika. –¡oh, es verdad, ya recuerdo! – el rubio saltó atrás, el grito de la chica lo tomó desprevenido. -¿qué dices? – preguntó sobresaltado. -no, no me prestes atención, acabo de recordar dónde dejé mi… mi… - Kurapika estaba comenzando a sentirse exasperado. ¿qué diablos quería ella? .-¿tu qué? – entrecerró los ojos.  
-mi… mi bolso, ¡sí mi bolso! – Kurapika recordó que estaba ocupado, tenía asuntos importantes, no debía seguir jugando con esta persona, la adivina Ginga. -me alegro por ti. Bueno, adiós. – se despidió, ella se exaltó, ¿se iría? -creo que no me reconoces verdad, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo? – Neon alardeó, Kurapika regresó la mirada, logrado esto, Neon vociferó. -soy la gran Ginga, una adivina de abolengo. – Kurapika puso una cara de semejante fastidio. -¿y? – dijo. Neon infló las mejillas. 

  
-Ginga, me alegra verte. – el rubio y la albina miraron juntos al hombre que habló. -oh, señor Bryan, no creí encontrarlo por aquí. – la alarma de Kurapika sonó, ¡el hombre que estaba buscando era este! Buen momento para aparecer. -¿estás ocupada? – Neon, mejor dicho, Ginga, respondió que no, en eso Kurapika entró en acción. -¿Bryan Belle? – preguntó. El mafioso parpadeó constreñido. -Ese mismo, ¿y tú eres…? – el Kurta mejoró su postura. – permíteme presentarme, soy Aedus Zev, líder primario de Orion. – El hombre sonrió. -oh, tú y yo tenemos un pequeño encuentro para hoy, de hecho, te estuve buscando en cuanto vine. Siento llegar tarde, me atrasó un asunto personal algo delicado. – Kurapika, negó. -estamos a tiempo. – Bryan sonrió. –permíteme ofrecerte mis disculpas e invitarte un trago, ¿te apetece hablar en una de las intersecciones privadas? – Kurapika aceptó. Ambos hombres miraron a la chica. -disculpen mi presencia. – ella dijo, Bryan la detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse de su lugar. -no te vayas, sé mi compañía, no hay problema, puedes acompañarnos. - Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco, este tipo era un conquistador, ojalá no hubiera propuesto tal cosa, deseaba mantener una rápida, concisa y eficiente conversación privada, no pasar rato mirando a un hombre galantear con las mujeres. -claro, si a nuestro amigo Aedus no le importa. – Kurapika negó amargamente. De todos modos, ¿qué podía hacer en estos casos?

  
Bryan sentó a Ginga junto a él, Kurapika los observaba curioso del otro lado. Los ojos del tal Bryan no eran para nada discretos, sinceramente, sus ojos no dejaron ni por un segundo el escote con la transparencia de la chica. Kurapika también miró el escote, pero no porque quisiera mirar realmente sus pechos, sino porque los ojos del otro eran tan insistentes que los suyos lo seguían automáticamente.

  
Bryan había pedido una ronda de tres tragos, pero él fue el primero y único en terminarlo. Pidió una segunda copa, luego otros dos tragos continuos.   
Kurapika trató de interrogar al tal Bryan sobre los asuntos que especialmente le interesaban, pero no estaba logrando demasiado, la razón de la lentitud de la charla podía ser la presencia de Ginga, realmente era una distracción para un hombre con la lujuria elevada hasta los cielos. Kurapika miraba cómo Bryan le hacía de vez en cuando preguntas a Ginga relacionadas con la adivinación, así que lo ignoraba de vez en cuando. El rubio miró su reloj, llevaba tres horas ahí adentro con estas personas y no sintió avanzar. Ansioso ya en este punto, terminó el trago en turno, con este ya eran 4 vasos, no era demasiado pero tampoco se estaba moderando.

  
_“¿Aedus?”_ pensó Neon, ¿él no se llama así o sí? antes de que apareciera el señor Bryan, ella logró recordar su nombre, _“Kurapika”_ , si, un pequeño trabalenguas, así era el nombre del chico pueblerino. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué motivo se presentó como Aedus? O espera… ¿y si Kurapika tenía un hermano gemelo? Era posible, y su apellido era Zev. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, jamás descubrió cuál podría ser el apellido de Kurapika, quizá era Kurapika Zev y su hermano Aedus Zev. ¿tenía esto algún sentido? Probablemente.

  
Ginga se sentía aclamada con las múltiples atenciones y halagos de Bryan. Tomó un trago en primer lugar, no tuvo el valor de no aceptar, pero después pidió un coctel afrutado sin alcohol y una limonada rosa. Las conversaciones del tal Aedus eran aburridas como las que recordaba de su padre. Ginga se alegró las veces que Bryan le hizo preguntas a ella. No le interesaba si ese tal Aedus se sentía aburrido, pues notaba que cuando ella hablaba ponía una expresión mezclada entre el hastío y la incomodidad. 

  
-¿un cigarrillo? – Byran ofreció, Kurapika aceptó y eligió un faro delicado de cuello delgado. Neon se sorprendió, ¿Kurapika no fumaba o sí?, oh, espera, no es Kurapika, es su hermano gemelo. Demonios, estaba totalmente descompuesta, era tan confuso. ¿y si no era su hermano y simplemente suplantó su identidad como ella? Esto también tenía sentido.  
Aunque claramente si fuera Kurapika, ¿él también la habría reconocido?  
Un momento. Estaba usando una peluca, _"ahora soy Ginga y soy albina"_ . En caso de ser Kurapika, de esta manera le sería difícil saber quién era ella.

  
Ginga se quedó en su asiento mientras Aedus y Bryan fueron al balcón a fumar. Agitaba su limonada rosa, mientras se esforzaba por centrar su cabeza.

  
Kurapika estuvo contento de haber aceptado ese cigarrillo, aunque lo odiaba. Esto le dio la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con el hombre. Debía aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad para rescatar la información restante. Cuando el cigarrillo de Kurapika se consumió, inmediatamente le pidió otro a Bryan, no quería volver a entrar tan pronto, había una ligera brisa que entorpecía la vida del tabaco, por desgracia la nicotina se consumía con más rapidez de la habitual, el clima no estaba ayudando. No había opción, le pidió un tercer cigarro. Kurapika aprovechó los cigarros y lo mareado y desconcertado que el alcohol mantuvo al hombre para preguntar y preguntar pistas que le resolverían el trabajo.   
Ya iban 8 cigarrillos y notó que el rostro de Bryan lo reprendía por dejarlo sin provisiones. ¡No era hora de preocuparse por eso! este era el precio que tuvo que pagar por traer a la chica y entorpecerle la investigación.

  
Luego de 13 cigarrillos, 13 solamente porque se habían terminado de la cajita, inhalados todos estos, Kurapika salió triunfalmente de ese balcón.

  
Cuando regresaban al asiento, Ginga tenía un plato de botana con ella. La vieron introducir una salchicha coctelera en su boca antes de hablarles. -tardaron bastante, que me sentí hambrienta. – Bryan se disculpó, Kurapika no dijo nada, no le importaba su hambre o lo que fuera. Kurapika se sentó una vez más. Recordó que le faltaba tomar una foto. Él sacó su teléfono celular y discretamente se dispuso a tomarla. Ginga lo vio fijamente cuando movió su celular frente a ellos de una manera inusualmente insistente, se sonrojó cuando ella lo miró y escondió el celular entre sus manos. ¡diablos! ¿se había dado cuenta de que pretendía tomar la fotografía en secreto?

  
A partir de aquí, cada vez que el Kurta sacó su celular y trató de moverlo de forma que pudiera enfocarlos con la lente de la cámara, Ginga lo acosaba de forma extraña. Estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, Kurapika entró en pánico. ¿y ahora qué haría? ¿tomarle descaradamente la foto de una buena vez e irse? Tal vez eso era lo mejor, ya que llevaba más de media hora intentando y se estaba cansado de ese juego.

  
Bryan parloteaba con Ginga y Kurapika parecía invisible. El exceso de copas en ese hombre estaba rindiendo sus frutos. Él comenzó a recargar su brazo en los hombros en Ginga, Kurapika parpadeó. Entrecerró los ojos desaprobando el comportamiento del hombre. Luego ladeó la cabeza, esto estaba haciendo que la chica se distrajera y comenzara a lucir incómoda. Era ahora o nunca la oportunidad de tomarle la foto. Kurapika sacó el celular y captó a Bryan. Miró la pantalla y en ella estaba parte de Ginga, la cercanía era excesiva que, era imposible sacarlo solo. Luego volvió a tomar otra y otra más. Tres en total, alguna de esas debía ser la más “decente”. Kurapika bajó el celular sólo para notar que Ginga estaba totalmente congelada casi envuelta en los brazos de ese hombre. Ella aceptó ir en primer lugar, ¿no? Esta situación no le competía, no debía importarle. Simplemente debería irse y dejarlos solos. 

  
Kurapika tosió fuerte a propósito. Bryan dirigió sus ojos hasta él, al verlo, Kurapika supo que definitivamente este hombre estaba ahogado en alcohol, los ojos irritados y temblorosos, la nariz y el rostro en general se tornaron levemente rojos. Su voz era más fuerte y las palabras salían un tanto mal, la pronunciación era pésima. Además, sus manos se agitaban con desfachatez y atosigaban a Ginga. El Kurta se puso de pie. -me temo que es bastante tarde, agradezco la entretenida charla contigo. – Bryan le agradeció de igual forma demasiado sonriente y despreocupado. Kurapika miró a la chica, sus ojos estaban como espantados. ¿ella no estaba realmente bien con todo esto? Kurapika volvió a despedirse de Bryan y acercándose un poco más a ellos dos, extendió la mano derecha. -¿vienes?- dijo. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Bryan la atoró con un brazo. -no, espera bella Ginga, ¿te vas tan pronto? – ella se defendió. -no es pronto, hemos compartido bastante. – Kurapika esperó con la mano tendida. Ella quería tomarla, pero Bryan se opuso. Si no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿ya no era su problema, correcto?

Los ojos de Kurapika decayeron y retrayendo su brazo dio la vuelta. -¡no, espera, voy contigo! – Ginga exclamó, Kurapika retrocedió y apartó a Bryan descuidadamente para que la soltara y dejase de jugar al carcelero, hecho eso, arrastró a Ginga hasta los pasillos. El hombre no se sintió ofendido o agraviado, estaba demasiado ebrio para molestarse. Simplemente vio cuando salieron y ellos escucharon que comenzó a cantar, un canto terrible, por cierto. 

  
-Listo, ahora estás lejos de ese tipo, para la otra piénsalo dos veces antes de aceptar salir con hombres descerebrados. – Kurapika dijo sarcástico. A Ginga no le molestó el tono, estaba realmente agradecida de que no se hubiera ido sin ella. -gracias. De verdad gracias. – el Kurta inspeccionó a la chica. Estaba temblando. – ¿estás bien? - preguntó. Ginga asintió lentamente. 

¿La venta había terminado? 

¿y ahora qué le pasaba a ella? 

  
Kurapika aspiró y expiró. -¿deseas que te lleve a algún lado?- Ginga le dijo que no deseaba molestarlo más, Kurapika dijo que no lo haría. Buscando a los guardaespaldas del rubio, y con Ginga siguiéndolo, se dirigieron al auto. 

  
Entraron en la parte de atrás junto con uno de los hombres, el segundo acompañó al chofer en el asiento del copiloto.

  
Ginga continuaba temblando, Kurapika se preguntó si tendría frío, así que ordenó prender el aire caliente.   
Luego de unos minutos dirigiéndose a donde la chica les indicó. Se sorprendió de que ella continuara temblando igual. ¿no funcionó la calefacción?   
Kurapika se quitó el saco del traje y se lo ofreció a ella, en primera negó, pero el Kurta la rodeó con él. Fue un movimiento raro porque sentados en el auto junto con su guardaespaldas a un lado, todo eso no dejaba mucho espacio de sobra.

  
Unas cuadras antes de llegar a lo que era posiblemente la casa de la adivina, ella por fin dejó de temblar. Kurapika se tranquilizó. 

  
-¿Realmente vives aquí?- preguntó Kurapika cuando cerró la puerta al salir junto con la chica. Era un edificio demasiado viejo y parecía caerse en pedazos. Se suponía que era una adivina reconocida, ¿acaso no debía vivir en un castillo o en una morada más rimbombante?   
-Vivo con mis padres. - ella mintió, en realidad vivía todavía con los ancianos que le habían echado una mano cuando recién salió de la mansión de la familia Nostrade. Kurapika sonrió, a pesar de todo creyó que no era una chica engreída. ¿alguien materialista aceptaría vivir en un sitio tan modesto? ¿o le diría abiertamente a un “líder significativo” de la mafia que vivía aquí?  
-ya veo. – simplemente dijo. -muchas gracias una vez más. – Kurapika estaba a punto de terminar el cometido de la noche. -cuando te vi, te me hiciste familiar. – Ginga expresó sus pensamientos. -¿si? ¿puedo saber por qué? – Ginga negó. -no es importante. – el Kurta tuvo que despedirse de su curiosidad. -como sea, cuídate quieres, debes desconfiar un poco más de las personas. – en realidad Ginga había aceptado la invitación de Bryan por él, deseaba observarlo de cerca. “Aedus Zev” la perfecta copia del guardaespaldas Kurapika. Neon lo observó detalladamente antes de que se fuera. Era él, de verdad era como él, ¿si era él? Pero ¿por qué usaba otro nombre? ¿y si Kurapika jamás fue su nombre tampoco? Esto se complicaba más en su mente.

  
Kurapika se sintió observado y más incómodo que antes. Por fortuna, los ancianos que vivían con Neon salieron y al verla la llamaron. -oh, debo irme. – Kurapika preguntó. -¿ellos son tus padres? – Neon, es decir, Ginga, respondió apresurada – sí, si son ellos, debo irme. – diciendo eso se alejó corriendo. 

  
De regreso al departamento con Bill y Woble, los encontró todavía despiertos. -¿qué demonios hacen ustedes despiertos?. Los regañó al llegar. Kurapika se quitó la corbata y los zapatos, recordó que dejó el saco con Ginga, había olvidado pedírselo. Rayos, en fin, tenía más sacos parecidos.   
-no ha logrado dormir. – Bill respondió abatido. Kurapika resopló cansado. Estaba agotado luego de todo lo que caminó buscando a los tres hombres, las aventuras con el tal Bryan y el desvío que hizo hasta la casa de la adivina.

  
El Kurta se acercó con la finalidad de cargar a Woble. En eso estaba cuando Bill lo reprendió alejando a la bebé de su alcance. -apestas a cigarro y también hueles bastante a alcohol ¿cuánto tiempo tuviste que fingir ser un bebedor y fumador? – Kurapika se molestó. -sólo lo necesario. – fulminó a Bill con la mirada, su compañero lo estaba juzgando y no le agradó. -ve a darte un baño primero, no dejaré que te encargues de Woble en ese estado. -el rubio apretó los dientes, pisando fuerte y arrastrando los pies con molestia concedió la petición. 

  
Luego del baño volvió a salir y encontró finalmente a Woble dormida sobre Bill. Eso fue rápido. Sonrió al verlos, tuvo la sensación de que lo estuvieron esperando, se sintió mal por haberlos amonestado.

  
El rubio se tiró sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos seriamente agotado. Sus párpados se abrieron rápido cuando recordó que debía enviar el pequeño reporte y las fotografías a Morena. Buscando su celular en el pantalón que usó, tecleó un texto donde especificó ciertos detalles. Antes de enviar el correo comenzó a adjuntar las fotos. Las peores fotos eran las de Bryan, no salió muy bien que digamos, su cara lucía muy roja. Miró las tres fotos que tomó, Ginga estaba en ellas, al menos ciertas partes de ella. En una la chica salía casi por completo, Kurapika centró la atención en los ojos, esos ojos… ¿había visto antes esos ojos? Despejó este pensamiento improductivo y cortó una de las fotos para que ella apareciera lo menos posible, adjuntando todo lo necesario, envió el correo completo. Su mano cayó sin fuerza sobre la cama sosteniendo el celular apagado. Cerró sus ojos y agraviado por el cansancio empezó a dormitar. 


	6. Predicciones/Mentira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo a quienes se encuentran leyendo por aquí, espero les entretenga leer tanto como yo me empeño en escribir. Tengo la planeación del fic y corriendo ideas a gran velocidad, quiero alcanzarlas pero no puedo, es más sencillo en mi cabeza, luego cuando pongo manos a la obra me la paso escribiendo por horas y cuando releo y no me agradan ciertos aspectos, "supuestamente reviso" hasta alcanzar el rango más alto de satisfacción. Estoy temiendo que sea un fic de más de 20 episodios si la hago de emoción un poco más en la trama. (por alguna razón pretendía que fuera más corto)  
> Realmente quiero no hartarlos con tanto embrollo. Sinceramente espero no caer en la monotonía y poca emoción del desenlace. 
> 
> Por cierto, me encanta leer sus bellos comentarios, en realidad los aprecio <3 son la pólvora a mi dinamita interna, agradezco no haber explotado todavía (?) ok, una pésima broma. 
> 
> Por favor, disfruten. :3

-Entonces, ¿Puedes realizar cualquier adivinación con sólo poseer los datos que me pediste la vez pasada? – Morena preguntó.

-bueno… si, en realidad lo que hago simplemente funciona de esa manera. – Ginga asintió, trató de mentir, pero no pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué razón necesitaría mentirle a esta persona?

Morena sonrió, parecía tramar algo, Ginga se sintió incómoda al ver su expresión. -¿deseas que realice otra predicción? No ha pasado más de una semana, supongo que, si lo hago ahora, con suerte, solamente variaría uno de los versos. – ella explicó, lo que dijo era cierto.

Morena sonrió bastante engreída, luego de eso pasó a demostrar más seriedad en su expresión. -no son predicciones mías, en realidad, quisiera que predijeras cuatro fortunas de mis subordinados más valiosos, ellos desean tener conocimiento de su porvenir, tú sabes, movernos dentro de este mundo también nos hace correr innumerables riesgos. –

Ginga asintió, sin duda las palabras estaban cargadas de una gran verdad. -oh, siendo así, quisiera aclarar una cosa primero. – Morena la miró con extrañeza. -no suelo adivinar la suerte de esta manera, esta será una única excepción, siento si sueno severa, siempre trabajé de mutuo acuerdo con el cliente en cuestión, esta petición es nueva, por lo que… realmente no me siento cómoda. –

Morena se aclaró la garganta, -a pesar de que no me agrada del todo escuchar lo que dices, te entiendo, pero es necesario pedir las adivinaciones por ellos, ya que se encuentran demasiado ocupados para que puedan venir hasta acá y solicitarlo personalmente. Naturalmente, nada de lo que entregues será leído por mí o por alguien ajeno a ellos, las hojas serán entregadas en sus manos, sin que nadie excepto tú las haya manipulado. Por favor, debes creer en mis palabras. –

Neon miró a Morena con bastante preocupación, se sentía mal por estar a punto de aceptar tal cosa. Pero ella parecía ser del todo sincera. ¿Debería creer en ella?

Por un instante las palabras de Aedus vagaron por su mente: _“…debes desconfiar un poco más de las personas”_. Por lo poco que sabía, Morena era una líder de la mafia de Kakin, y, por cierto, había escuchado rumores en los que se contaban historias espantosas acerca de sus crueles métodos de cobro de venganza. Aunque no sabía si estas historias que escuchó eran realmente ciertas. Ginga se armó de valor para preguntar algo más. -Morena, en caso de que me negara a realizar el trabajo… - fue interrumpida por la mafiosa. -en caso de que te niegues, mis subordinados no tendrán sus respectivas adivinaciones – Morena sonrió lo más amigablemente que pudo. Ginga volvió a recapacitar, ¿debía aceptar por su bienestar? -de acuerdo, pero como dije, sería la primera y última ocasión. - Morena aplaudió emocionada. Se apresuró a abrir una gaveta cercana y buscó sacando una carpeta. Regresó a su lugar entregándole a Ginga el folder . – estos son los cuatro nombres de mis dependientes, debajo de cada foto están sus datos, adelante, puedes mirar. – la mafiosa se reacomodó en su silla y miró a Ginga fijamente.

La adivina leyó los cuatro nombres en el frente del cartón, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando miró los papeles.

-Estás resfriado y tienes fiebre. - dijo Bill meciendo a Woble sobre un carrito que le habían comprado recientemente. Kurapika lo divisó con los ojos llorosos, su nariz estaba reseca y enrojecida. Estornudó y Bill corrió cómicamente lejos de él junto con la niña. -espero no contagies a Woble. Deberías ir al médico para que te recete algún medicamento. – Kurapika se defendió. - no es necesario, cuando me resfrío nunca tomo nada. – Bill arqueó sus cejas frunciéndolas y desaprobando al rubio. – ya no puedes continuar con las cosas que hacías cuando vivías solo, Woble está a nuestro cargo y debemos protegerla. – Kurapika no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Después de una mini riña con Bill, el Kurta perdió la paciencia, Bill no cambiaría de opinión. -¿por qué maldita sea es tan obstinado? – preguntó a nadie en específico cuando se paró enfrente de una clínica de servicios médicos, este lugar era de los menos concurridos en York, después de todo debían mantener un perfil bajo, obedeciendo con esto unas de las encomiendas de su letal líder. 

Pasó de inmediato a su consulta, máximo diez minutos después, salió del consultorio con la receta del médico en la mano. Un resfriado común, nada de gravedad, sin embargo, Kurapika tenía la mala tendencia de afiebrarse así enfermara del estómago o de cualquier otra cosa. Té caliente, medicamento y cama, fue la orden del médico. Kurapika suspiró esperando en la fila de la farmacia, estaba cansado y se sentía sin mucho ánimo por su condición. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, una voz familiar lo hizo abrir nuevamente los párpados y mirar. ¿Ese es Light Nostrade? Lo miró, tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación. El hombre caminaba junto a un doctor, el hombre que portaba la bata parecía ser bastante joven. -te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, muchas gracias una vez más. – dijo Light. -cuando gustes Light, siento mucho tu pérdida, ojalá hubieran encontrado el cuerpo, quiero decir, un hijo es un ser demasiado valioso, lamento que tu hija no haya podido ser despedida como se debe. – Light le regaló media sonrisa y con una mano en el hombro del médico, se despidió. Kurapika observó a los dos sujetos hablar, no escuchó claramente una sola palabra, cuando Light terminó su asunto, caminó a su misma dirección, ¡rápido! , debía evitar que Light lo pudiera notar.

Demasiado tarde, el mafioso lo divisó desde la distancia con los ojos de rendija, a pesar de que Kurapika se volteó y fingió demencia, su antiguo empleador lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Kurapika? – ahora que lo notó, era necesario dar la cara ¿no? – señor Nostrade. – dijo lo menos impresionado posible. -muchacho, que sorpresa. ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿enfermaste? ¿algo grave? – preguntó Light casi como si fuera un viejo amigo del Kurta. Kurapika se sintió un poco mal, él trató de evitarlo en primer lugar. -no es nada de cuidado, un resfriado, eso es todo. – Light se despreocupó, por alguna razón a Kurapika le llamó la atención esa reacción. Sucedía que no eran los mejores amigos, pero bueno, las personas eran extrañas algunas veces. – me alegro por ti, Kurapika, no tienes idea, he pasado momentos difíciles a partir de tu ausencia, eras el responsable de las finanzas, imaginarás que me hiciste bastante falta. Un lado positivo es que logré realzarme con el tiempo. - el rubio avanzó un paso en la fila, creyó que esto serviría como excusa para despedirlo, pero Light avanzó al mismo tiempo. -¿también se dirige a la farmacia, señor Nostrade? – el hombre asintió y volvió a explicar asuntos que nadie le había preguntado en primer lugar. – así es, simplemente debo cancelar un pedido de medicamentos, el motivo por el que vine aquí es por Neon. – Kurapika miró la ventanilla de la farmacia, la persona que atendía lo hacía de una forma verdaderamente lenta. – oh, entiendo, ¿enfermó? ¿cómo está ella? – Kurapika preguntó sintiendo que debía parecer atento y amable, ciertamente no le interesaba conocer el estado de Neon, al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuchó la respuesta de Light. – oh, no, ella…ella no está enferma… ella… mi hija Neon… - Kurapika lo miró con extrañeza cuando Light comenzó a tartamudear. -¿está usted bien, señor? – preguntó, la cara de Light se frunció como pasa. -ella…ella falleció hace unas semanas, mi hija… se fue… – el rubio no esperó escuchar algo como eso, podía sentir cómo sus propias pulsaciones bajaron considerablemente la marcha. ¿cómo había muerto? ¿era eso cierto? ¿qué le sucedió? -señor yo… yo lo siento mucho. – Light se recompuso, al menos bastante más que hace unos segundos. -es duro, pero… así es la vida, supongo que esta es la parte más dura de ella. – Kurapika se sintió triste por el hombre. -fue desastroso, es duro y será duro por siempre. – las palabras pesarosas del hombre destrozaban el corazón de Kurapika. Si bien no era una chica del todo ordinaria, y no había sido amable con la vida, especialmente con la que alguna vez tuvieron los difuntos mismos, era una mujer joven, demasiado joven para haber muerto tan pronto. Kurapika por poco se ahogó con sus palabras cuando trataba de externar algo, la sensación de angustia hacía que todas estas frases que ideó se regresaran por su misma garganta. Light habló, se sintió aliviado. -a pesar de las desgracias, la vida debe continuar, me alegra verte Kurapika. Por cierto, aprovechando este momento, ¿estás trabajando?, esto es inesperado, y no deseo molestarte, pero sabes, tú siempre fuiste para mí un empleado con demasiado potencial, en caso de que algún día quisieras volver a trabajar para mí, o conmigo, en el mejor de los casos, desde ahora te garantizo que serias gratamente recibido. – el Kurta se heló, hace unos segundos Light estaba lamentando la pérdida de su hija, al otro instante le hablaba del trabajo, un expedito giro conversacional, siendo sincero, agradeció el gesto, el sentimiento aplastante de antes se suprimió. -muchas gracias, agradezco eso. – No se comprometió a nada, tampoco ahondó en detalles, no era necesario. Light le sonrió. -supongo que es tu turno, por favor, no demerites el ofrecimiento, nos veremos en otro momento, atiende correctamente tu resfriado. – Kurapika asintió, se despidió cordialmente del mafioso antes de refugiarse en la entrada de la farmacia.

Cuando el Kurta llegó al departamento, notó que su estado de ánimo estaba más bajo que antes, se hizo consciente del dolor punzante en su cabeza al escuchar los duros lloridos de Woble. Bill se asomó desde la cocina usando una toalla que le envolvía la cabeza, estaba descalzo y en una mano cargaba una cuchara pequeña. -¿cómo te sientes? - Kurapika avanzó más hasta que estuvo casi adentro de la cocina. Masajeó con suaves movimientos circulares sus sienes. -¿qué es todo este escándalo? – Bill literalmente corrió hasta la silla periquera donde Woble estaba sentada, completamente manchada de comida de pies a cabeza. Kurapika no tenía el ánimo suficiente para molestarse por la escena. -¿estás teniendo problemas con Woble? – Bill negó la cuestión, a pesar de que la evidencia refutaba totalmente su contestación. -deja que me encargue de esto, pareces haber empeorado, ve a la cama, debes descansar, mañana tienes asuntos pendientes con los hombres de Morena. – Kurapika sonrió, Bill realmente se estaba esforzando, a veces, él se convertía en un patriarca estricto, paranoico y controlador, reñía con Bill más de lo debido. -me duele la cabeza, creo que, si descanso después de haber tomado el medicamento, mejoraré considerablemente. – Bill estuvo de acuerdo.

_-¿A dónde vas? – no podía ver nada. **“¿qué?, ¿quién dijo eso?”** el rubio se cuestionó. Rodeado de neblina, Kurapika simplemente percibía el sonido de unas voces lejanas y risas que seguramente pertenecían a niños, niños pequeños que jugaban y revoloteaban cerca. -¿por qué te marchaste, a dónde fuiste? – Kurapika giró en su eje, preocupado, ¿quién le estaba hablando? -primero los nuevos guardaespaldas, Dalzollene, después Squala, y ahora… Kurapika, ¿por qué nos abandonaste? todos nosotros te necesitábamos… – el Kurta jadeó, fuera lo que fuera la voz, ¿por qué lo culpaba de haberse ido? ¿a dónde fue además? -¿quién eres? ¿dónde estás? – una risa infantil lo envolvió, su piel hormigueaba, extrañamente comenzó a nevar y la neblina de antes se dispersó. Cuando esto pasó, el Kurta percibió una luz humeante de color violeta, rosada y con halos irradiando un color blanco bioluminiscente. **“¿qué es eso, un fantasma?”.** Kurapika avanzó alcanzando la proyección fantasmagórica, su brazo se alargó para tocarla, pero las luces destellaron en círculos cuando sus dedos la acariciaron, se propagaron y luego se contrajeron a una velocidad considerable. Un pico se formó con el vapor de aquella entidad, atravesó su pecho y emergió por su espalda. Se giró inmediatamente para seguir el recorrido del resplandor. -¿por qué abandonaste a nuestra familia? ¿a dónde fuiste? – en este punto, el rubio pestañeó apretando los párpados, advirtió que la voz emergía de esa espuma aluzada en tonos pastel. -¿cuál familia? yo no he abandonado a nadie, ¿de qué hablas? –él no sabía nada, la voz gritó lastimosamente y laceró sus oídos. Kurapika cubrió sus orejas para mitigar el ruido, pero el grito parecía incluso todavía más fuerte. De pronto, silencio, total penumbra, los destellos algodonados erosionaron y rodeando en espiral, se redujeron tanto hasta desaparecer en un diminuto punto. Sus ojos vieron nada más que oscuridad, negro, todo era negro. Caminó con las manos al frente, con la esperanza de tocar un apoyo, buscó tratando de encontrar alguna salida, si es que existía una. Las risas de los niños volvieron a tintinear. -Kurapika, cada vez que dejas algún sitio una persona muere. – el rubio abrió los ojos en la penumbra. -¿Pairo? ¿dónde? ¿dónde estás? – la voz de Pairo, su amigo de la infancia era inconfundible, -aquí estoy, en tu mente, no existo en otro lado. – la cabeza de Kurapika palpitaba, dolía como el infierno. – Pairo… déjame verte, ¿dónde estás? – Un fuego azulado emergió donde tenía los pies, brincó exaltado para no quemarse, pero el fuego no ardía en su piel. Su mano se movió oscilando sobre las flamas. -Pairo no está aquí. Kurapika, estoy sola, mi padre no te ha perdonado. ¿dónde estuviste cuando morí? – esta vez reconoció la voz. -¿Neon Nostrade? yo…yo no… - la lumbre envolvió su cuerpo, su cabeza palpitaba con insistencia. Jadeó cuando su frente se sintió más fría que el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces sintió un ligero alivio, a continuación, una ráfaga brotó sofocando las flamas…_

-Esperemos que para mañana su fiebre haya disminuido. – Bill hablaba con Woble, no estuvo seguro si la niña lograba entender todas las palabras. Lo que sí sabía, era que, como él, ella estuvo preocupada, la pequeña lucía intranquila, sus ojos carcomían el rostro de Kurapika ahora profundamente dormido. Bill volvió a cambiar la compresa de su frente con suficiente tacto. Suspiró y miró el reloj, pasaba de la media noche.

-Pareces impresionada. – Morena afirmó con una enorme sonrisa. Ginga se esforzó por mostrarse menos sorprendida, con firmeza acercó más las hojas a ella. – como lo dije, es la primera vez que adivino de esta manera. – dijo lo más convincente posible, no debía evidenciar que su comportamiento se volvió vacilante, ella hojeó los cuatro pliegos de papel, leyó uno por uno los nombres de las personas, al mismo tiempo estudió los rasgos faciales de los varones. Dos de ellos le eran ajenos, a los otros dos los había visto en el pasado. Con ninguno simpatizó en demasía o mantuvo proximidad, pero los reconoció de inmediato, sabía quiénes eran: Kuroro Lucifer y Kurapika. _“Aedus Zev”_ , Kurapika no era Zev, Kurapika era sólo Kurapika. La adivina cogió las hojas una por una utilizando el ghostwriter en cada turno. Usualmente jamás leería los versos, se prohibía vulnerar los límites de su propia marca ética, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo con dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo aclaración, Morena no sabe que Neon es Neon Nostrade y que tiene relación de alguna manera con Kurapika o Kuroro, Neon es Ginga para ella.
> 
> Había leído por ahí que una de las condiciones NO oficiales de la técnica nen de Neon era que no debía leer o saber sobre las predicciones que hacía para que fueran más precisas, así las personas pudieran tener la oportunidad de prevenir o hacer cambios en su vida a partir de las advertencias o circunstancias que se dictaban en los versos.
> 
> Supuestamente, cuando Kuroro roba la habilidad de Neon y hace las predicciones de su grupo, él las escucha ya que las leen los miembros en voz alta, por esa razón las patas no se reducen a la mitad y tampoco Hisoka pelea con Kuroro como lo especificaba su adivinación. Se supone que Kuroro violó esa condición por lo que estás fortunas no acertaron. 
> 
> Utilizaré está premisa en el fic, en este capítulo menciona que Ginga lee 2 de sus trabajos, no es un secreto que estas sean las hojas de Kuroro y Kurapika.  
> Así que basado en esto, iré adelante. 
> 
> Dato cuidoso y probablemente innecesario número uno: revisé que "Ginga" sería la traducción de Galaxia al japonés. Por lo que Neon eligió ese alias, ya que una de sus adivinas favoritas o al menos la única que menciona en el anime cuando habla con Lucifer es la "madre galaxia o galáctica"
> 
> Dato curioso también probablemente no pedido número dos: Aedus es un nombre de origen Irlandés, que significa "fuego", y lo quise usar para Kurapika relacionándolo con el color flamante de los scarlet eyes.  
> En cuanto a Sev, es "lobo", pero ese simplemente lo tomé porque era la segunda opción después de Aedus, y como Kurapika falso hermano gemelo del Kurapika mismo(?) necesitaba un apellido, pensé que sería buena idea dejarlo junto, "Aedus Sev". 
> 
> De todos modos, agradezco bastante a quienes me han apoyado, espero me acompañen durante las próximas lecturas.
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Versos/Cortesía

**Si cultivas la rosa blanca, los pétalos permanecerán**  
**Los muertos no viven, pero coexistirás con uno**  
**Será a esa luz nívea que apesadumbra tus sueños**  
**A quien tus lazos futuros le corresponderán tanto como a ti**

**El océano reclama los rubíes en su gran hondura**  
**Cinco yacen en los bastos y soberbios arrecifes**  
**Allá donde ya has buscado no se encuentra nadie**  
**Si deseas ganar, no debes confiar excepto en ti.**

**Cuando los globos grana del trofeo se presenten**  
**Hasta los mejores postores querrán merodear**  
**El enemigo que los desea es para ti el crepúsculo**  
**Si tu deseo es ganar, a las llamas no te deberás entregar**

**El libro oscuro siempre te acosa**  
**Con ojos diestros y curiosidad uniforme**  
**El bandido tratará de robar**  
**Una parte de la vida que antes no pudo tomar.**

Ginga no aprendió y tampoco comprendió por completo la fortuna de Kurapika, pero trató de memorizar la mayor parte de los versos. Cuando leyó la fortuna de Kuroro Lucifer, tampoco entendió nada, pero hizo lo mismo, prestó bastante atención. No sabía exactamente por qué leyó, no era como si pudiera verlos para advertirles, o como si en realidad le interesara lo que les sucediera, quizá simplemente sintió curiosidad porque eran dos personas con las que antes tuvo algún tipo de contacto

**Aquel animal acuático que liberarás**  
**Espera la súbita agonía de los demás**  
**Adecúa el último recurso que el villano no se llevó**  
**El pacto con la cobra, podría ser tu mejor inversión.**

**Son pocas arañas las que fieles son**  
**A tus mandatos y cuestiones de la existencia**  
**El enemigo volverá a tocar tu puerta**  
**La melodía de la venganza no convendría corear.**

**Un amigo actualmente es el peor peligro**  
**Si deseas salvar lo que para ti es importante**  
**Busca la respuesta en la puesta de sol**  
**Roba tanto como puedas, para enmarañar la red.**

**El libro negro en tus manos posee apetito**  
**En corolas se sellará, la cadena de la falsa justicia**  
**El raptor eres, no el héroe tampoco un juez**  
**Elige bien, muerte o vida para el que amaste ayer.**

Al salir de la fortaleza de Morena, Neon volvió a la casa de los abuelos. Se sentía extraña consigo misma. Al entrar a la habitación saltó sobre su cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada, gritó contra ella lo más fuerte que pudo, presionó bastante para ahogar su voz. Después de sacar la potencia de ese sentimiento tan incómodo, giró por la mitad consiguiendo adquirir una posición un tanto incómoda colocándose de costado. Sus ojos se encontraron con el saco colgado en el perchero de _“Aedus o Kurapika”_ , ¿cómo debería llamarlo?. Entrecerró los ojos. Algo sabía ahora, Kurapika no tenía de apellido Zev. Debía ser él, ¡claro que era él! fue ridículo pensar que tendría un hermano. Entonces, Kurapika estuvo utilizando otro nombre. Además, era un hombre algo importante en el contexto de la mafia, al igual que Kuroro Lucifer, ahora tenía en claro por qué razón los dos merodeaban de cerca en las subastas de York hace dos años. Neon se revolvió el cabello de la peluca, arrancándola después con prisa y arrojándola al final de la cama. 

  
-me pregunto qué hacía trabajando como guardaespaldas, ¿buscaba cierta información? O quizá… simplemente comenzó infiltrándose como empleado, creció pronto en su camino, luego tuvo el ego crecido como para atreverse a cambiar su nombre extraño por otro todavía más extraño. Ahora, Kuroro Lucifer… él me ayudó en aquella ocasión, ¿realmente llevaba otro tipo de intenciones que no pude ver? –  
La chica volvió a rotar otro poco y su espalda reposaba en el colchón, sus brazos se estiraron a los lados flácidamente, sus ojos miraban el techo con el yeso cuarteado ocasionado por el desgaste. -esa Morena es una mujer bastante hostil, debí haberle negado las adivinaciones, pero… mi temor fue más fuerte. – Neon suspiró rendida, cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse. Los abrió unos segundos más tarde para girar su cabeza y devolver una vez más la atención al saco negro del chico. -supongo que no volveré a verlo para podérselo regresar. –

  
-Señor Aedus, no se encontró nada en las coordenadas que nos correspondían, el equipo rojo y el amarillo tampoco lograron ver algo en el interior o cerca del perímetro de los recovecos. – Kurapika designó cinco brigadas de rastreo para recuperar los ojos escarlatas que se supone se habían hundido junto con la ballena negra. Aunque apenas había iniciado su cometido hace exactamente diez días, el desencanto de no encontrar vestigio alguno de los orbes, lo sumía en la desesperanza, provocándole una inmensa preocupación. Además, estaba ordenando estas tareas sin haber informado a Morena primero, otra inquietud era esa, cargar con la expectativa de no saber qué es lo que sucedería si la mujer se enterase, mejor dicho, cuando Morena supiera sobre sus propósitos, pues sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores sobre este hecho llegaran hasta sus oídos.

-¿Qué noticias tienes sobre él?- preguntó Kuroro a Machi a través de una llamada telefónica. -ya veo… así que ahora tendremos pisándonos la cola a en exmiembro rencoroso. – los ojos de Kuroro se cerraron meditabundos al momento de cortar la comunicación con su compañera. -así que Feitan, has decidido levantar una nueva organización por iniciativa propia. – los párpados permanecieron cerrados durante un periodo relativamente largo, su respiración era tan superficial que casi podría pasar desapercibido como un vivo más.

  
-No deberías estar esforzándote demasiado en tu estado actual. – Bill reclamó al rubio, él balanceaba la cadena con la esfera de radiestesia sobre un mapa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras rebuscaba precisando gran parte de su concentración en la tarea. Cuando terminó de ubicar lo que necesitaba, abrió los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que se situaba detrás de él. Respiró profundamente y exhaló con suavidad. Bill observaba con los ojos fijos sobre él, lo mismo hizo Woble quien estuvo parada entre las posiciones contiguas de Kurapika y Bill respectivamente. Ella comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, intentaba sostenerse y conservar el equilibrio, poco a poco fue avanzando, hecho que especialmente a Bill lo hacía sentir emocionado.  
-Kurapika. – escuchó la voz de Bill venir flotante a sus oídos, abrió los ojos lentamente, respondiendo con un tranquilo “¿mmmh?”. -utilizar tu habilidad constantemente te debilita más de lo debido, eso representa un enorme problema para ti. – luego Bill apretó los dientes y habló entonando con rudeza -no eres una brújula humana a tiempo completo como ella pretende. – Kurapika gimió y estiró la espalda, consiguiendo estallar algunas vértebras al unísono. -creme que estoy consciente, pero, tanto tú como yo tenemos que garantizar el bienestar de Woble, sin importar a qué precio. – Bill sintió un vacío en el estómago. – bueno, si, pero esto es excesivo, todos los días regresas aquí casi muerto, ella debería acortar tus responsabilidades al menos hasta que te recuperases de cada esfuerzo. – Bill frunció el ceño recordando el rostro de suficiencia de la mujer. Kurapika suspiró con diversión. -debería hacerle una rabieta en medio de las reuniones ¿no? Tal vez eso funcionaría, trataría de evitarme como Woble. – Bill sonrió. – de ser necesario, te exigiré que lo hagas próximamente. – Kurapika ya no compartió el chiste con su amigo. – dormiré un poco, si no te importa. – Bill negó cálidamente y ofreciendo la mirada más complaciente que puede lograr un hombre que posee un gesto tan tosco como él.

  
Una vez más, el Kurta fue designado a la investigación de ciertos hombres ubicados por Morena como próximos objetivos que debía apartar de su camino. Aedus era para estos menesteres uno de sus favoritos, actuaba con sigilo y era bastante sutil al momento de mezclarse en el habitad de esos representantes de la mafia. De hecho, esta era la tarea más sencilla para Kurapika, claro, la menos tortuosa de entre todas las otras cosas que la mujer le encomendaba. Tal vez el agotamiento que padecía luego de días de activar constantemente y por extensos episodios su habilidad de emperor time, sería el único obstáculo para desarrollar dinámicamente sus misiones, ya que solía sentirse bastante soñoliento, otra repercusión eran los agudos dolores de cabeza que el uso excesivo de los ojos escarlata le provocaban.

Kurapika estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras el hombre con cabello verdoso, de personalidad excéntrica y parlanchina le contaba sobre su renuncia al ocultamiento indeterminado que mantuvo acerca de su verdadera preferencia sexual durante la adolescencia. Al Kurta no le interesaba para nada cómo este hombre le había confesado su homosexualidad al mundo entero, pero fue una anécdota que debía escuchar antes de que le concediera una charla sobre “planes y negocios”. De hecho, aunque estaba casi cabeceando con descaro ante los ojos del muchacho, él lucía bastante enérgico y gustoso de compartirle su experiencia, Kurapika pensaba que sería una desgracia la pérdida de esa persona, sabía que su destino era ser liquidado por su jefa, luego de esta noche. La simpatía que demostraba el chico del cabello teñido era bastante encantadora. Sonrió por lo bajo imaginando que tal vez, alguien en algún lugar extrañaría estas conversaciones tan coloridas.

  
-Así fue como mis padres decidieron finalmente darme la espalda, pero sabes una cosa, no me arrepiento de sincerarme, la vida no tiene una caducidad exacta, si no vives ahora como quieres y de la forma que mejor te parece, un día no tendremos opción de cambiar algo. Eso para mí es aterrador. – Kurapika luchó por mantenerse despierto, a pesar del agotamiento había escuchado todo lo que el hombre dijo, y en la mayoría de las partes, creyó que tendría razón. -oh- él dijo sin idea de poder agregar otra cosa. -parece que estás aburrido con mis anécdotas de prostituta. – Kurapika parpadeó. ¿cómo dijo? -¿perdón? – el joven negó. -es una expresión que las personas utilizan para la gente de nuestro tipo, en lo personal, aprendí a colocar esa palabra en la parte positiva de la balanza, ¿a ti qué clase de bazofias te han dicho? – el rubio inclinó la cabeza. -¿bazofias? ¿de qué tipo? - El peli verdoso sonrió y soltó una risita debajo de la palma de su mano.   
– ya sabes, apuesto que también te han hablado de forma indecente, en especial por el tipo de apariencia que proyectamos. – Kurapika había perdido el hilo de la conversación, ¿cuál parte se perdió? No comprendía del todo. -bueno yo… en realidad no he prestado atención a los insultos, supongo… - Meryb sonrió divirtiéndose del rubio. -me parece asombroso que no pierdas el tiempo incomodándote con los detalles, ojalá desde hace mucho hubiera pensado como tú. – el hombre sonrió, Kurapika le devolvió otra sonrisa, ¿ahora cómo debía actuar? no estaba seguro, es lo único que podía hacer ya que no tenía algo mejor, era sensata otra sonrisa amable de vuelta, ¿no? – oye, podrías contarme cómo es que aceptaste tu condición. - el chico dijo alegremente, Kurapika se despertó como antes no había podido, jadeó involuntariamente. - ¿mi condición? ¿a qué te refieres con…? – el entendimiento lo golpeó. Su acompañante esperó su respuesta sonriendo ampliamente, estuvo bastante interesado por escucharlo. – te refieres a… - Meryb elevó sus cejas. -lo siento, pero creo que hubo un malentendido, yo no soy homosexual… yo… no… creo… - Kurapika o seguía dormido o realmente estaba dudando lo que estaba diciendo. –¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad no?! – Meryb exclamó sorprendido -¿entonces por qué estuviste escuchando mi confesión todo este tiempo tan atentamente? – preguntó el chico del cabello verde esmeralda. _“¿Por que tú mismo no me diste alguna otra elección, tal vez por eso…?”_ el rubio consideró seriamente externar verbalmente este pensamiento. -yo no lo sé, simplemente escuché porque comenzaste con el tema. Es normal que las personas escuchen a otras- Kurapika se sintió torpe. -¿estás realmente seguro de que no prefieres a los chicos? Digo, al verte sufrí un clic instantáneo, tuve la suficiente confianza de contarte mi historia, lo hice porque deduje seriamente que también eras gay – ¿había llegado el momento de espantarse o algo así?, no… de hecho, Kurapika se ensimismó. Jamás ha sentido atracción por alguna mujer, aunque… tampoco lo ha hecho por otro hombre, ¿qué podía significar eso? ¿acaso su vida se regía únicamente por la venganza, la recuperación de los ojos, aunque, ahora también por Woble, que no dedicó nunca el tiempo de comprobar hacia cuál lado de la báscula se inclina su afinidad sexual? -supongo que no lo soy… eso pienso…no ocupo mi tiempo para pensar en tales arquetipos. – dijo meditabundo, quizá más de lo que le habría gustado. -oh, bueno, está bien, te ofrezco una disculpa por haber especulado de esa forma . – Kurapika se relajó y le dijo que no había ningún problema. Ahora restaba hacer sus preguntas y tomar la foto, cosa que se sintió apenado de hacer, pues observaba que Meryb parecía bastante desanimado en este punto. Despejó sus pensamientos y buscó el momento adecuado para cuestionarlo, luego para enfocarlo y finalmente, presionar el botón que captó la imagen. 

Con la misión completa, procedió a abandonar el edificio. Antes pasó por el baño para salpicarse la cara con agua fría, debía despabilarse para poder conducir más avispado. Esta vez asistió solo, no hubo un evento masivo de por medio, de hecho, era más como una reunión simple con Meryb. Se secó los restos de agua en su rostro con una toalla de baño, no había nadie cerca, por lo que pudo demorarse un poco mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. En ese momento sintió los ojos tan cansados y dolorosamente irritados que decidió descolocarse las lentillas y guardarlas en su pequeño estuche. Suspiró con alivio cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se relajaron considerablemente.

A punto de presionar el botón del controlador del auto para entrar, una voz lo distrajo. – oh, ¿Aedus Zev? – vislumbró a la chica de antes, la adivina Ginga de cabello blanco aperlado. No quiso obviar el reconocimiento inmediatamente. -¿te conozco? – la extrañeza carcomió a Ginga, ¿acaso no la recordaba? ¿qué significaba esa actuación? ¿estaba actuando o realmente no la recordaba? -oh, no me recuerdas entonces, hace unos días en el evento de antigüedades, estuvimos conviviendo con el señor Bryan, de hecho, me rescataste de su necedad y me llevaste hasta mi casa. – Kurapika supo que debía parecer un estúpido si continuaba la farsa de no recordarla después de aquella descripción. -ah, perdóname, veo demasiadas personas diariamente que tergiverso los rostros. - Ginga se sintió satisfecha, bueno, ahora ya sabía quién era, eso estuvo bien. -por cierto, olvidé regresarte el saco. – dijo tímidamente y con un tono menor en su voz. Kurapika miró el leve rubor que subió al rostro de la mujer. -ah, eso, no es importante, puedes quedártelo o hacer lo que gustes con él, no lo necesito. – Ginga abrió los labios, sinceramente, eso fue oportuno para ella, ya que se sintió menos mal. Pero era demasiado obvio, una persona que profesaba en el camino de la mafia y que seguramente estaba rodeada de lujos no echaría de menos un simple saco, como ese podría poseer más, muchos más. -huh… entiendo, tal vez subestimé el valor que aquella pertenencia tiene para ti. – Kurapika frunció las cejas. - eso no… como sea, te aseguro que no hay problema si no me lo devuelves. – Kurapika presionó el sensor de la llave del auto, haciendo sonar un agudo “bip”. Miró a la chica por el tenue reflejo que había en el vidrio de la puerta. Rodó los ojos y preguntó. -¿a dónde vas? es noche, ¿deseas que te lleve? – Neon negó, ante eso Kurapika le obsequió una sonrisa condescendiente. Se despidieron, él abordó el carro y ella continuó el camino a pie.

Ginga había avanzado casi una cuadra entera lejos del punto donde se encontró con Aedus o Kurapika. Avanzaba distraída entre las personas que caminaban por la misma acera. – me pregunto por qué él cambia su nombre... como sea, en realidad pienso que ahora nunca podré averiguarlo. – un ruido familiar la sacó de su monólogo, el cielo había anunciado que probablemente llovería pronto. Ella pensó que debería apresurar el paso si no quería que el agua la alcanzara. En eso estaba cuando un auto disminuyó su velocidad y fue tan lento como ella, prontamente se sintió incómoda, así que miró. – deberías subir, parece que está a punto de caer una tormenta. - era Aedus quien conducía el vehículo, la chica albina se alegró, realmente no deseaba llegar empapada a su destino. Asintiendo cordialmente, abordó el auto. 


	8. Casualidad/Complicaciones

No solía escuchar música en el auto, sin embargo, el silencio que se había extendido durante los últimos cinco minutos, lo obligó a mover su mano derecha en automático hacia el sintonizador de la radio. Sus delgados dedos presionaron uno de los botones varias veces con la finalidad de encontrar la “música adecuada”. -oh, esa canción me agrada mucho. – dijo Ginga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kurapika simplemente dejó correr la melodía. -Aedus, ¿qué tipo de música sueles oír? – preguntó la chica con bastante curiosidad. Kurapika miró al frente, el tránsito estaba atorado, al parecer la leve llovizna que comenzó, había ocasionado un embotellamiento, usualmente la lluvia en York era tranquila, pero había rumores que avistaban potentes diluvios, especialmente en el centro de la ciudad. Tal vez las personas se sintieron paniqueadas y comenzaron a migrar a sus hogares con monstruosa presteza. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar la pregunta de la mujer. - ahora que lo pienso, es raro que escuche algún tipo de música. – Ginga contestó con un amplio “oh” acentuando más “o” de las necesarias -parece que las personas se tomaron muy en serio las noticias sobre la tormenta. -Kurapika asintió moviendo la cabeza. Ginga jugó con su vestido, Aedus era demasiado callado, después de todo así es como recordaba al antiguo guardaespaldas, cuando pensó en el detalle, Ginga no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa. 

  
El rubio estaba harto de avanzar casi nada, miró el reloj del tablero, se deprimió cuando supo que había transcurrido una hora, tamborileó impacientemente sus dedos en el volante. Ginga había aprovechado el tiempo muerto para estudiar a Kurapika. Su complexión física era la misma que había visto anteriormente, tan familiar e inconfundible. Miró su mano derecha, no había cadenas ahí, ella tomó con rareza este detalle, había pensado que le gustaba usar ese tipo de accesorios todo el tiempo, pero al parecer se había deshecho de ellas. Recordó haber visto que utilizaba también un arete rojizo, con suma discreción intentó mirar. _“¡bingo!”_ pensó, lo llevaba puesto, era Kurapika, no cabía duda. Sin darse cuenta continuaba mirándolo con entretención.   
-¿sucede algo con mi cara? -preguntó con dudosa curiosidad. Neon se sobresaltó cuando fue pillada. –¡no, no! Simplemente… bueno, no hay mucho qué hacer… - Kurapika dejó pasar el comportamiento inusual de la chica. -¿y tú qué clase de música prefieres? – Kurapika intentó hacerle a ella la misma pregunta para disipar la incomodidad acumulada. Ginga colocó una mano bajo su boca, pensó un breve momento para exteriorizar palabras adecuadas. -últimamente desarrollé gusto por la música, escucharla era inusual en mí, no tengo preferencias exactas, creo que mientras la letra o el sonido parezcan armoniosos, estaré complacida de escucharla. – Kurapika bostezó luego de oír la contestación. -lo siento, estoy algo agotado. Entonces eres una persona bastante versátil. –   
-podría decirse que sí. – sonrió. Al instante el rubio bostezó otra vez. – veo que realmente necesitas un descanso, lamento haberte desviado… - Kurapika bajó el volumen de la radio, una canción bastante ruidosa estaba sonando, los alto decibeles le hicieron doler la cabeza. -estoy bien con eso, fui yo quien se ofreció a traerte. – quiso sonreír para acompañar su frase, en vez de parecer afable logró mal formar una mueca. -me sorprende que recuerdes el camino. – Kurapika avanzó un poco y frenó. -supongo que soy observador. – Ginga sonrió. Se encogió en el asiento, recostó más su espalda. -la mayoría de las veces, las personas que conozco me tratan como una especie de bicho raro, ¿sabes cómo?, por aquello de las adivinaciones, piensan que soy inhumana o un ser diferente. Tú no pareces sorprendido, eso me calma. - Kurapika sonrió y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. -yo tenía entendido que en el bajo mundo las personas se dejaban llevar poco por el asombro y lo inusual de los acontecimientos. – Ginga negó con la cabeza mientras explicaba lo siguiente. –no es así, en todo tipo de sociedad, siempre coexistirán los sujetos raros y aquellos que creen ser los normales. Soy del tipo raro, aunque no apruebo tal concepto, siento que estoy más que acostumbrada. Por otro lado, me alegra saber que ciertas personas continúan tratándome como un ser humano. La prueba está en tu reacción, en vez de acosarme o hacerme preguntas acerca de mi particularidad, has guardado un silencio aterrador, incluso devolviste la pregunta que yo había hecho, es una pregunta simple, pero es mejor que otras. - El Kurta trató de ignorar momentáneamente el dolor de cabeza. "Lo inusual en ocasiones causa conflictos" , él lo sabía mejor que nadie, venía de una tribu que siempre se mantuvo en aislamiento por su "peculiaridad" . – nunca habría imaginado que te sintieras de esa manera, tal vez el mundo no está listo para ciertas singularidades, la tuya me parece interesante, es poco común. Lo digo en el buen sentido, no estoy llamándote rara. – Ginga se sintió a gusto teniendo esta clase de conversación con un extraño. Si reflexionaba, Kurapika era por mucho un desconocido, jamás se había acercado a él justo como lo hizo ahora. 

-Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerme. – agradeció todavía situada en el asiento del copiloto. -llueve bastante fuerte, fue mejor así. – Ginga estuvo por despedirse cuando recordó el saco prestado. -espera, quisiera devolver tu saco, sé que no es necesario, pero me sentiré mejor si lo aceptas. – Kurapika dudó, pero si eso la haría sentir mejor, era justo aceptarlo. -está bien. – la chica miró en dirección contraria al rubio. -¿quieres venir? – Kurapika negaría el ofrecimiento si ella no luciera tan… encantadora cuando lo propuso.

-Siento si no es un lugar muy vistoso o distinguido como los que sueles frecuentar. - Dijo Ginga guiándolo al tercer piso del edificio. –oh, otra cosa, vivo con mis padres, discúlpalos si al entrar se comportan bastante preocupados o insistentes con nosotros. – Kurapika no tenía problema con eso. Cuando Ginga incrustó la llave para retirar el cerrojo, alguien abrió la puerta desde el otro lado. -oh, Ginga, has llegado, estábamos a punto de cenar sin ti. – el hombre mayor abrió los ojos con emoción cuando miró que la chica no estaba sola.

-Te agradecemos que la hayas traído sana y salva, de hecho, es la segunda ocasión, nos complace que te preocupes tanto por nuestra muchacha. - Kurapika se estremeció, ahora supo que para ellos no pasó desapercibido el otro día. Se sintió bastante avergonzado, él había trasladado a Ginga ambas veces simplemente por casualidad. 

  
Naturalmente lo invitaron a compartir la cena con ellos. Hace bastantes años que olvidó cómo se sentía la calidez de la convivencia familiar. Su corazón se llenó de tranquilidad observando cómo los viejos de Ginga trataban de avergonzarla frente a él. Aunque realmente no sintió que la quisieran incomodar, sino todo lo contrario. Pasó un rato realmente agradable durante la estancia con ellos en el comedor, aunque había un detalle que lo hacía confundirse un poco, eran sus padres, pero no parecían conocerla del todo, era como si su pasado en general hubiese colapsado en algún punto y no existiera nada sobre él.

Ginga bajó con la ropa oscura de Kurapika depositándola en sus manos, ella mostró bastante gratitud. -lo lavé, espero no te moleste. – el rubio sonrió, no esperó que ella lavase su ropa, además, era penoso, seguramente había estado mugriento para que ella hubiese tomado tal iniciativa. -gracias, no era necesario que lo hicieras. – Ella insistió. – no fue gran cosa, conservarlo limpio era lo correcto. –

  
Ginga lo acompañó a la entrada principal del edificio, antes de eso, sus “padres” le pidieron que volviera a visitarlos alguna vez. También reiteraron su gratitud con bastante entusiasmo.  
Kurapika llevó sus ojos hacia la dirección del auto. -espera… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ginga dijo, Kurapika se llevó una sorpresa, no esperaba esto. - ¿cuál? - Neon lanzó la bomba sin tropiezos. -¿aceptarías una invitación para ir a… qué te gusta? ¿los postres? ¿el cine? ¿un tipo de comida en especial? – Kurapika sintió que su rostro se calentaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Jadeó y respondió con rapidez. -no… quiero decir, no esperaba que preguntaras algo así. – ella agitó sus manos nerviosamente, tensándose bastante. – lo último que deseo es que esto te resulte incómodo. Quisiera agradecer debidamente lo que has hecho por mí. – ella dijo con firmeza. Kurapika debía relacionarse lo menos posible con las personas, esto lo tenía claro. -si es por eso, no hay necesidad, no requiero algún tipo de recompensa. – otra cosa por la que Neon deseaba volver a verlo, era la incógnita sobre la adivinación, además, ¿qué motivo tendría para usar una identidad diferente.?  
Ciertamente no se rendiría tan pronto. -al menos guarda mi número, podrías llamarme si cambias de opinión. – ella propuso. Kurapika sacó su teléfono nada convencido. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla con la huella digital, Ginga deliberadamente se lo quitó de las manos y tecleó su propio número. Lo guardó entre los contactos del rubio como “Adivina Ginga”. Le regresó el celular con una cara que transmitía culpa a causa de la travesura. -listo. A partir de ahora puedes llamarme cuando quieras. – Kurapika volvió a ocultar el aparato entre su ropa, la emoción en el kurta fue demasiado plana. 

  
-Te ves fatal. – no era necesario que Bill lo remarcara, Kurapika lo sabía. -así es como me siento, sinceramente quisiera dormir todo el día y no hacer nada más que eso. – comentó anudando la corbata y colocándose el saco. Se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama y metió sus zapatos. – recuerda mantener la calma con ese tal Kuroro. - Los ojos de Kurapika llameaban, casi prendiendo y apagando como luces navideñas cada vez que pensaba en Kuroro, justamente hoy tendría que verlo, pues los cuatro líderes tendrían una importante reunión con Morena. – no debes preocuparte por los detalles, lo tengo muy en mente. – Kurapika cogió las llaves del auto y su tarjeta de cazador. Fue a mirar a Woble, quien estaba dentro de un corral, la pequeña le sonrió cariñosamente, Kurapika hizo lo mismo. Si había una persona que merecía su cariño, era ella, el corazón del Kurta podría derretirse a su lado, a pesar de que era mucho más autoritario que Bill. Definitivamente Bill era la parte cordial del dúo. 

  
-Tengan en cuenta que no toleraré ningún tipo de error o imprudencia en esta parte. Por esa razón les estoy facilitando el grupo correspondiente, los designé pensando minuciosamente en cada estrategia. – Morena mantuvo una actitud bastante hostil al expresarse. A parte de aquella rebelión entre familias de la mafia, ella cargaba con otra clase de asuntos que la mantenían de un pésimo humor. Si su amargura ya era notoria cotidianamente, especialmente hoy empeoraba.  
Kurapika mantuvo los ojos espiando a Kuroro, por más que intentó tranquilizarse, no pudo, era imposible.   
Cuando se les otorgó un pequeño espacio para un descanso, Kurapika caminó hacia el pasillo con la finalidad de distraerse y deshacerse un poco de la tensión generada en su cuerpo. Sobó sus cienes y agitó la cabeza a los lados, ese dolor era insistente, no desaparecía con facilidad.   
-Ciertamente hoy no es uno de tus mejores días ¿verdad? – Kuroro dijo. Kurapika no tuvo que mirar al sujeto, inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. – apreciaría que me ayudaras a ignorar tu existencia. - respondió el Kurta. Kuroro sonrió y se animó a colocarse más cerca, estaba traspasando la línea de distanciamiento que mantenía cuando debían convivir de cerca. -pensé que te interesaría escuchar esta información. – el rubio casi lo fulmina con los ojos escarlata, opacados por sus lentes de contacto. Siseó cuando Kuroro continuó. -creo que la araña estará de regreso. – Kuroro dijo. Kurapika instantáneamente empujó a Kuroro hacia la pared, golpeando la espalda de él contra el muro. - ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – como fue de esperarse, Kuroro no se defendió, estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos. -tranquilo, no deberías reaccionar como un salvaje antes de que escuches lo que alguien tiene que decir. – Kurapika gruñó. -cállate, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. – Kuroro desvió la mirada y preguntó. -¿estás seguro? – Kurapika cerró con fuerza los labios. En realidad, no podía saber si estaba seguro o no. -lo ves, te apresuras a juzgar a los otros, lo haces todo el tiempo. – Kuroro desaprobó el comportamiento moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, después de esto, desafió al kurta mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes y característicos ojos obsidiana. 

  
-¿De nuevo ustedes dos causando alboroto? Aedus, ¡basta ya! – La reconocida voz de la líder de la familia Heil Ly interrumpió la disputa. -discúlpalos, señorita Ginga, ellos no saben de modales. - el corazón de Kurapika latió más rápido. Su mano se alejó del cuerpo de Kuroro e instantáneamente miró a la adivina.   
-Ginga, ellos son Aedus y Zeus, caballeros, la adivina Ginga. – Kurapika cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una actitud bastante frívola. Kuroro saludó encantado a la mujer. 

-Ginga formará parte del equipo, sus servicios han ayudado a mitigar y prevenir probables fallos en nuestro campo. – Morena expuso en una pequeña presentación a la que después del receso, acudieron sus cuatro cabecillas. Neon miraba insistentemente a Kurapika, quien parecía ignorarla de una manera bastante hostil. Por la naturaleza del trabajo, ¿tal vez debía fingir que no la había visto nunca?

Cuando Morena finalizó de parlotear, llevó a Ginga hacia un cuarto aislado del resto, Ginga miró sobre el hombro cómo Aedus se retiraba junto a Zeus y los otros dos hombres. 

-Dos adivinaciones más, pero fue como si hubiese realizado 10, Morena realmente eleva bastante mi cobro. – pensó en voz alta, Neon se alegró, aunque la excesiva cantidad que Morena le ofrecía por cada adivinación, la hacía sentir mucho más comprometida con todo esto. Ginga caminó por los pasillos del fuerte tratando de encontrar la salida. Morena le había pedido que se retirara antes de entrar en una nueva reunión. Ginga aceptó cortésmente, a pesar de ser la adivina, no podría saber que se perdería en el proceso.

La adivina pudo llegar al lobby y se sintió agradecida. Cuando sus ojos escanearon el trayecto hacia la salida, se llevó una sorpresa cuando divisó a los cuatro líderes, entre ellos Aedus, entre todos, por obvias razones, era quien más llamaba su atención. Se acercó con la esperanza de cruzar alguna palabra. Se llevó una gran decepción cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ni siquiera se inmutó a nada. Con el corazón oprimido por la total falta de reacción, continuó su camino hasta salir.

  
-¿Dónde conseguiste estas cosas? – preguntó un hombre bastante canoso, de estatura promedio, por su apariencia física, podría decirse que apuntaba a los 50 o 60 años de edad. -un navío los encontró cuando rescataron a un hombre que naufragó durante meses en altamar. Dijo que pertenecían a un sujeto de la realeza, si le informamos que hallamos sus joyas, pagará el precio correspondiente. Bueno, es lo que nos comentó aquel tipo. – su amigo estaba impresionado, jamás había visto esta clase de objetos, ojos rojos que parecían brillar más que los propios diamantes. -es impresionante, ¿en realidad son ojos? ¿pertenecieron a personas que estuvieron vivas alguna vez? – el otro hombre alardeó. -se dice que era una pequeña tribu reconocida como los Kurta, sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando se sentían enfadados, algo así he leído. Por eso los cazaron, ¿No es ese un color extremadamente bello? – dijo esto caminando hasta un pedestal cubierto con una manta grisácea. -esto que te mostraré es lo más impresionante. – su acompañante abrió los ojos de par en par, lucia sumamente encandilado, él se congeló. – esto es… - admiró la vista con un semblante afligido. – era… él era apenas un niño... ¿es verdad que los asesinaron a sangre fría con la única finalidad de conservar sus ojos? –

  
El otro hombre sonrió insensiblemente, su amigo observaba persistentemente la cabeza de un joven Kurta con bastante incomodidad. 


	9. Proposición/Coincidencias

¿A qué se refería Kuroro cuando dijo que la araña podría volver?

¿Estaba tramando reconstruir su grupo?

Además, ¿podría hacer tal cosa bajo los punitivos ojos de Morena?

Otra cuestión más… ¿por qué hacerle la mención justamente a él?

Kurapika despertó más temprano de lo común con un pensamiento flotante no productivo, así lo consideró él mismo.

Había marcado el número telefónico de Ginga en sus sueños, recuerda flashazos de la fantasía, marcar su número, haberla visto, lo demás era historia. 

¿No era demasiada coincidencia haberla visto el día anterior también como miembro activo en la asociación de Morena?

Por otro lado, ¿qué haría ella coludida con una familia tan peligrosa?

Ginga parecía una chica tranquila, se preguntaba cómo había entrado al soporífero terreno de la mafia. Recordó la interacción durante la cena en casa de sus padres. Podría ser el evento más normal que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Hasta este momento dudaba sobre la verdadera razón por la cual durante la estancia en la reunión de Heil Ly se comportó tan descortés con ella.

Kurapika tomó su teléfono y miró las fotos de todos los hombres que había interceptado. Cada uno inexistente ahora, se preguntó qué método utilizaba Morena para deshacerse de ellos, pues era un misterio para él. Despejó la mente, después de todo ellos no tenían nada que ver con él, debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el directorio de los contactos. Se detuvo inconscientemente en uno de ellos, mirando los números en la agenda, pero sin entretenerse con el nombre. Suspiró. ¿por qué esa chica no podía salir de su pensamiento últimamente?

Sonrió cuando recordó la charla con Meryb. Una más de las víctimas. Indirectamente él lo entregó, lo llevó al matadero. Se le revolvió el estómago con incomodidad. Ahora, meditando en las suposiciones del hombre sobre su persona, ¿él era heterosexual no?, de hecho, no había jamás considerado la otra posibilidad. Ha convivido con hombres y mujeres, sinceramente más con lo primero que con lo segundo. Vino Leorio, Bill, Gon, Killua, incluso Hisoka a sus pensamientos, de entre todos ellos, Hisoka era el más peculiar, a decir verdad, parecía un tipo escalofriante y raro… pero jamás le gustó o algo parecido, todo lo contrario. Leorio era tan macho que le provocaba un terrible aborrecimiento pensar en él como prospecto, algo similar le sucedía con Bill. Gon y Killua eran apenas unos niños, ellos jamás le habrían interesado. Definitivamente no le llamaba la atención su mismo sexo. O…

Se levantó de la cama de golpe cuando un recuerdo vino a él. Ha pasado tanto desde la niñez, que apenas recordaba.

_-¿Por qué se besan los adultos? – preguntó Kurapika a Pairo justo en el momento en que su madre besaba en la mejilla a su papá. -son adultos y pueden hacer lo que quieran, Kurapika. – el rubio pensó en esto, pero lo que Pairo dijo no tenía ningún sentido._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿así que quiere que vaya con ella a mirar las luciérnagas? – dijo Kurapika. -ella está esperándote en el otro lado del árbol más grande de frutillas. – Kurapika se incorporó de su asiento. Recapacitando antes de decir nada. -pero yo decidí que iría contigo, no puedo cambiarte por una niña en el último segundo. – Pairo juntó sus manos sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. -Kurapika, pero… ahí sólo van las personas que son una pareja. – el rubio gruñó. -¿y qué? Layla no me agrada tanto como tú, además, si quería mirar las luciérnagas, me hubiera dicho antes. Siempre hemos ido tú y yo juntos. – Pairo sonrió con diversión. -intentó decirlo, Kurapika ¿no lo notaste cada vez que ella nos perseguía? – Kurapika se dio el tiempo de rememorar las veces que la niña los miraba de forma extraña mientras jugaban en el bosque. -nunca dijo nada, ¿cómo podría adivinar que querría pedirme tal cosa? - Pairo negó con la cabeza. -no lo sé, pero deberías ir con ella, no pasa nada si no vamos juntos esta vez. – el niño sonrió._

_Kurapika aceptó casi a regañadientes los consejos de Pairo, entonces, aquí estaba, sentado bajo el árbol de frutillas con la niña. Ninguno de los dos había hablado los primeros minutos, simplemente miraban el oscuro firmamento, pronto las luciérnagas de fuego azul migrantes harían su aparición en los bosques cálidos de Lukso, esto sucedía cada año, los insectos paraban justo en este punto, la finalidad era encontrar su compañía ideal y aparearse. El ritual de cortejo era único, por lo que varias personas asistían a ver, especialmente los enamorados, quienes eran los mayormente dispuestos a gozar del hermoso espectáculo de luces._

_-¿tus padres te permitieron venir hasta acá conmigo a pesar de que ya es bastante tarde? – el rubio preguntó a Layla. La niña jugó con sus pequeñas manos mientras contestaba tímidamente. – sí, es… es que yo insistí bastante, finalmente cedieron. – el rubio no contestó, volvió a fijar la atención en el cielo. Minutos después, Layla lo llamó jalando la orilla de su manga. -¿pasa algo? Sabes, presiento que aún falta tiempo para que llegue el enjambre. – dijo el rubio cuando los ojos de la niña lo miraron con inmensa interrogación. -no es eso… quisiera decirte algo antes de arrepentirme, he tratado de encontrar el valor necesario, si lo sigo pensando, jamás me atreveré. – Kurapika entrecerró los ojos y le dijo “dilo” con amplia ligereza y despreocupación. -me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo- Layla atropelló sus propias palabras por la rapidez con las que las dejó ir. Casi no terminaba su frase y ya estaba besando a Kurapika, un pico bastante rápido y tembloroso. Kurapika no fue capaz de protestar. Ella estuvo observándolo, esperando su reacción, el rubio simplemente se levantó y la dejó sola bajo el árbol. Fue a buscar a Pairo de inmediato, tuvo que suplicar a su madre que le permitiera al niño salir un momento de casa, y a pesar de ser demasiado tarde, ella aceptó. -¿Kurapika, cómo fue con Layla? ¿terminó el espectáculo? ¿es tarde, qué haces aquí? – el rubio lo miró con firmeza, parecía molesto. -no pude ver absolutamente nada, de hecho, apenas iniciaría todo, pero tuve que dejarla y venir contigo. – Pairo estaba confundido, ¿por qué Kurapika parecía estar tan enfadado? - ¿entonces qué haces aquí en vez de seguir allá con ella? – Kurapika se sonrojó un poco. -ella dijo que yo le gustaba, y luego… me dio un beso. – Pairo sonrió, estaba alegre por Kurapika. – oh, pero Kurapika, eso es lindo ¿no crees? ¿qué piensas de ella? ¿te gusta? – el rubio jadeó y su semblante se frunció en un ceño lleno de desagrado. -no me gusta, ese beso se sintió mal, fue muy desagradable, y todo es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien insistió que debía ir con ella. – el rostro de Pairo pasó de la felicidad a la preocupación ¿de verdad fue tan malo? -no tenía idea, no debes enojarte conmigo… pensé que sería una buena idea, además, ella me lo pidió de una forma… - Kurapika lo interrumpió. -no me gusta ella, y no me gustó su beso, fue bastante incómodo… se siente como un dolor de estómago terrible. – los ojos de Kurapika miraron el suelo. -lo siento- dijo Pairo. Los niños parecían haber venido de un funeral, el silencio que se disipó en medio de la oscuridad se sentía bastante fúnebre. -¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? – preguntó el niño más pequeño para intentar romper el hielo. Kurapika negó con la cabeza. -lamento haber venido tan tarde a reclamarte por una tontería. Es mejor que vaya a casa. – Pairo se sintió mal por Kurapika y su desgracia con Layla. -está bien, mañana te compensaré ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Pairo tratando de animarlo. Kurapika recapacitó, ¿cómo podría recuperarse de su “trágico encuentro con Layla”? -¿cómo? – cuestionó con curiosidad. -no lo sé, planearé todo antes de quedarme dormido. Lo prometo. – Pairo guiñó un ojo. Tan pronto como pudo besó la mejilla de su amigo mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente. Cuando se separaron Kurapika estaba en shock. -tú… ¡tú también estás haciendo cosas extrañas! – su pequeño cuerpo estaba levemente petrificado. Pairo ladeó la cabeza. -tus ojos cambiaron… – murmuró. Kurapika jadeó impresionado -¡qué!- tocó su rostro con vergüenza._

_No era la primera vez que Pairo besaba la mejilla de Kurapika, en realidad lo hacía con sus padres también, quizá era más un hábito que una muestra de afecto, pero Kurapika no lo sabía. Esa noche partió derrotado a casa. Por un lado, se sintió abatido con el malestar que Layla le provocó, por otro lado, su corazón había brincado con extrañeza cuando Pairo lo consoló. Al día siguiente Pairo le preparó un almuerzo sorpresa y comieron junto al lago que solían frecuentar para nadar. El incidente de la noche se había esfumado, el sentimiento malo por la niña también. Así de simple dejó de darle importancia al asunto._

El Kurapika de la actualidad no podía ver nada de malo en la experiencia de Layla o con la de Pairo y tampoco podía recordar cómo se sintió al respecto con cada uno. Lo que sí podía rescatar de esos recuerdos, era que ni en ese entonces e incluso tampoco ahora conservaba tabúes sobre la preferencia sexual de las personas. Tal vez era porque no había tenido tiempo de pensar detenidamente en ello luego de que su clan se extinguió, realmente no había pensado en muchas cosas, excepto en la venganza, ¿cómo saber cuando alguien se siente atraído por otra persona?

Sus ojos regresaron a los contactos del teléfono, “Adivina Ginga”, ¿acaso no estaba pensando en ella más de lo debido?

Tal vez…

¿Debería disculparse con ella por comportarse como un extraño? Claramente se había dado cuenta de que ella trató de acercarse, tal vez con la intención de saludar cordialmente. Sin embargo, ¿era mejor que Morena o los otros no los descubrieran tan amistosos?

El familiar dolor de cabeza que lo acosaba casi diariamente se hizo presente, obligándolo a dispersar todos estos reconcomios. Dejó el celular a un lado con brusquedad y fue al botiquín buscando alguna píldora para mitigar el dolor.

Encontró un medicamento que Bill había comprado para él, usualmente no lograba desaparecer por completo el dolor, pero si lo reconfortaba, además, este día no era tan insistente la agudeza del malestar, pensó que una pastilla lograría eliminar por completo esos rastros incómodos.

Metió la tableta a su boca y la pasó con agua. Cuando despegó sus labios del vaso, miró el reloj. Cada segundo de emperor time le resta una hora de esperanza de vida. Suspiró. Al inicio se la pasaba contando las horas que perdía en cada petición de Morena, pero descubrió que hacerlo lo mantenía bastante ansioso durante todo el día, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo. En este punto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba menos. Lo que sí estaba claro, es que no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. La búsqueda de los ojos escarlata estaba más cerca de cumplirse, sólo debía encontrar los últimos pares. A pesar del odio que sentía por Kuroro y sus pocas arañas, ya no se sentía deseoso por atraparlos, su obsesión había menguado desde que Hisoka le había confesado que Kuroro se rindió. De todos modos, no podía olvidarlo por completo, pero este tema se retomaría después. Actualmente, otros asuntos más importantes eran su prioridad.

-madrugaste- la voz de Bill vino de repente. El hombre le entregó su móvil. Kurapika esto lo sintió extraño. -¿y esto? – Bill lo miró con una ceja arriba, Woble manoteaba desde el regazo del hombre para alcanzar el aparato. -estaba sonando y lo tomé para traerlo. – Kurapika quiso mirar el registro, seguramente era Morena, se suponía que no había gran cosa para hoy. Encendió la pantalla y su corazón saltó con sorpresa. Tres llamadas no contestadas de “Adivina Ginga”. -¿quién es ella? ¿Adivina Ginga? No sabía que eras supersticioso o algo parecido. – Kurapika no pudo ocultar un puñado de nerviosismo. -no es lo que piensas, en realidad es… una de las socias de Morena, tampoco es que crea en la fortuna o las predicciones del futuro. – Bill estuvo conforme con la explicación. -veo. Kurapika, cambiando de tema… - el rubio prendió la cafetera. Bill tomó la acción y el silencio del rubio para proseguir. -¿piensas que sea hora de buscar una familia para ella? – dijo lanzando sus ojos en dirección de la pequeña Woble, ella ya caminaba un poco más de acuerdo a sus posibilidades. Kurapika miró a Woble evaluándola y recapacitando acerca de la situación. -literalmente se me rompería el corazón cuando la dejemos ir lejos, pero… ¿seríamos egoístas si no lo intentamos, no crees? – Kurapika dijo llenando el filtro de la cafetera con los granos de café. Bill sonrió divertido. – pensé que tu corazón no se podía romper con nada, por aquello de que eres bastante hermético. Pero… estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Me siento mal, se supone seríamos los encargados de cuidarla, la reina Oito confía en nosotros… - Kurapika sonrió pensando en Oito, probablemente había confiado en ellos más de lo que merecían. -después de todo, habrá que investigar, tú tampoco permitirías que Woble cayera en malas manos. – Bill irguió el pecho. -por supuesto que no, eso sería mi peor crimen. –

Kurapika y Bill se adaptaron bastante bien a ser los tutores de una pequeña niña. También se habían adecuado con facilidad a su forma de vivir, incluso en York, a pesar de ser una ciudad descomunalmente habitada, podían moverse sin problema, hasta ese momento nadie los había reconocido, a pesar de que Kurapika constantemente se la pasaba yendo de un lado a otro, no se había encontrado con personas que lo identificaran fuera de los gentíos pertenecientes al bajo mundo.

El Kurta acaba de colgar una llamada, Bill pregunta. -¿no me digas que es Morena?- Kurapika toma un abrigo que está colgado en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada. -sí, era ella – responde con seriedad. -¿no es hoy un día libre? ¿qué carajo quiere ella ahora contigo? – Kurapika busca sus zapatillas. –posiblemente hay un puñado de traidores entre el grupo de Saherta, desea que los cuestione con radiestesia. – Bill hizo un puchero bastante infantil. -no puedo creerlo, incluso de la nada te llama, apenas estabas dispuesto a tomarte un tiempo para descansar. – Kurapika suspiró con fuerza. -no tenemos otra opción ¿verdad? – Bill sonrió amargamente. -necesito comprar unas cosas para Woble, mientras tú… - Kurapika lo interrumpe con rapidez. -no, iré yo al salir, ¿no son demasiado urgentes, cierto? Lo traeré de regreso. – su compañero se encoje de hombros. – ciertamente no. Pero ¿estás seguro, no sabes cuánto tiempo tomará el trabajo, no prefieres que vaya yo? – Kurapika sonríe gentilmente. -puedo hacerlo, sabes que no debemos exponerla demasiado, es mejor que no salgas junto con ella, lo hago yo, sólo… para no correr el riesgo de olvidar algo, anota lo necesario en un papel, por favor. – Bill asiente y se apresura a tomar un cuadernillo escribiendo lo que requiere. -toma, supongo que eso es todo. – Kurapika le hecha un fugaz vistazo a la hoja. -de acuerdo, me voy, te llamaré si acaso algo sucede. -Los ojos de Kurapika se despiden de Woble, ella lo mira simplemente con las manos abiertas y los brazos extendidos, cuando nota que se dirige a la salida, la bebé llora desconsoladamente, Kurapika observa cómo Bill la toma en sus brazos y la consuela.

El cuerpo de Kurapika de repente se siente más caliente cuando entra a la sala de confesiones del fuerte de la familia Heil Ly y se encuentra con Kuroro. Suspira para reconfortarse, después de todo imaginó que lo vería, siendo el líder de Saherta, es natural que se encuentre aquí también. -eres rápido, Aedus. Estoy complacida con la manera en que demuestras tu compromiso, ven, los sospechosos se encuentran en la sala, son 15 en total. – Kurapika jadea. -¿quince? – son más de los que había esperado. Traga con dificultad, esto será un trabajo duro, está consciente de que terminará más exhausto de lo que habría deseado. Kuroro se entretiene con la expresión de angustia del rubio, él había permanecido junto a Morena, interrogando ambos a los posibles intrusos, sin embargo, no lograron escindir quiénes deberían ser retirados del cargo y quiénes no, la situación no se prestaba para deshacerse a la ligera de los usuarios de nen que Kuroro mantenía a su cargo. Fue entonces que Morena tuvo la grandiosa idea de llamar a Kurapika para tomar las decisiones bajo un fundamento más sólido.

Luego de cinco largas horas de mantener flotante la bola de radiestesia frente a los sujetos sospechosos, encuestándolos, Kurapika desactiva emperor time y su cuerpo se siente mucho más ligero y sin fuerza. Se toma unos segundos para recuperar la movilidad por completo luego de que la energía regresa poco a poco a sus músculos y articulaciones. Morena en cambio, se retiró inmediatamente del lugar, agradeciendo desinteresadamente la participación, aunque sin duda, realmente complacida con el resultado. Kuroro continúa sentado donde mismo mirando al Kurta fijamente, se cuestiona por qué él continúa bastante quieto.

-oye, ¿qué haces? - Kuroro lanza una pregunta, Kurapika gruñe fastidiado. -nada. – el pelinegro eleva una ceja. – me queda claro que no estás haciendo nada, estás parado simplemente. – el rubio se concentra para estabilizarse, su cuerpo se siente casi como trapo, si el dolor de cabeza había cedido hace unas horas, ha vuelto con mayor potencia. Kuroro se ha levantado, pero Kurapika no lo nota. Él trata de concentrarse reuniendo manto sobre todo en sus extremidades inferiores, para comenzar a moverse lo antes posible y marcharse de una vez. La araña se coloca frente a él y lo mira consternado. -tienes una apariencia enfermiza, ¿quieres que te mueva? – Kuroro lo dice con diversión, le resulta entretenido merodear a los alrededores del rubio, en especial si puede jugar un poco con su obstinado orgullo. -¿qué te hace pensar que pretendo que hagas algo como eso? – el rubio sisea. Kuroro embute sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y contesta con petulancia. -¿entonces no? Lo digo porque estoy viendo cómo te esfuerzas por mantenerte en pie, hasta eso es difícil para ti en este momento. – Kurapika quisiera golpearle la cara, pero no puede desgastar energía en esa ridiculez. – vamos, deja de ser terco, la sala está a punto de ocuparse nuevamente, ¿vas a quedarte aquí en medio de todos? – Kurapika suspira. -no te necesito, puedo hacer esto solo. – Kurapika se siente un poco más estable y el equilibrio es mucho más notorio, entonces gira un poco, lamentablemente su cuerpo lo traiciona y la gravedad podría haberlo llevado hasta el suelo, si el hombre que tanto repudia no lo hubiera impedido. Kuroro contiene a Kurapika unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo en caída libre. -dije que no quería que hicieras nada. – Kuroro sonríe con Kurapika entre sus brazos. -deja de vociferar, anda, caminemos afuera. – Kurapika aprieta los dientes maldiciendo en voz baja a Kuroro, por otro lado, recrimina sus inútiles piernas.

Kuroro y Kurapika van saliendo del cuarto, a las afueras se encuentran con la chica peli azul de ojos cerúleos, la adivina que Morena adora, de hecho, Morena también está ahí. La líder eleva una ceja extrañamente. -veo que se están llevando mejor, demasiado bien si me permiten mencionarlo. – Kuroro mira inexpresivamente a las dos mujeres, mientras a Kurapika lo carcome la vergüenza. -Aedus, Zeus, buenas tardes. – Ginga extiende el saludo. Ambos chicos responden casi al unísono. Morena los mira indulgentemente. Kurapika siente que no puede haber peor momento para encontrarse con la líder, además, también esta Ginga, la chica que apareció anoche en sus sueños. Recuerda las llamadas que ella le hizo, se perdieron, pero aun así lo llamó. – espero que sigan comportándose tan fraternales, me gusta más si se abrazan y mejor evitan los golpes. – soltó Morena como si nada. Kurapika se sonrojó y trató de apartarse de Kuroro, pero el pelinegro lo atrancó a él con más fuerza, contestando lo siguiente. -nuestro amigo Aedus tiene un problema con el uso excesivo de nen, al parecer extender el tiempo de ejecución de sus habilidades lo extenúa bastante. – Kurapika abrió la boca y miró a Kuroro con sorpresa. Lo que dijo no lo aprobó antes, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¡no es algo que le correspondiera! Sin embargo, no quiso blasfemar, miró a Morena con unos ojos bastante expectativos. Morena acosó al rubio antes de hablar. -no lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo especificaste antes? – Kurapika gimió. No podía hacer nada ahora que Kuroro había abierto su gran boca. -no es algo que me interesa compartir. Conozco mis límites, si fuera algo importante o un impedimento para desempeñarme, habría considerado explicarlo. – Kuroro lo miró con los ojos de rendija, Kurapika lo veía también con bastante hostilidad, sus ojos seguramente centellearon color rojo debajo de los lentes. -sin embargo... – Kuroro comenzó. – si pretendes obtener mejores resultados de su parte, deberías dosificar sus tareas. Si mantenemos la mejor condición física y mental posible, Aedus, así como yo y los demás elementos te serviremos mejor. Esto es sólo un consejo, puedes tomarlo si quieres. – El hombre de la cruz concluyó, sus ojos retaron a la mujer. Morena miró a Kurapika con soberbia. Claramente no le agradaba este detalle, ¿sería un problema en el futuro? ¿qué clase de truco tiene su nen para ocupar mayor disposición de energía? -agradezco la observación, Zeus. Estaré consciente de la situación. Ahora que lo mencionan y miro tu rostro, Aedus, en verdad te ves bastante flojo, y esas marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos no te sientan bien. – Kurapika frunció el ceño, ¿debía hacer toda esa observación sobre él enfrente de todos? No dijo nada, Kuroro le sonrió a Kurapika. No le agradó que lo hiciera de una forma casi tan espontánea, casi sintió que el gesto de la araña era sincero.

Por un momento se olvidaron de Ginga. -¿está bien que permanezca aquí mientras arreglan sus asuntos? – preguntó con su suave voz. Todos la miraron al mismo tiempo. -eres de confianza, me lo has demostrado varias veces, tu presencia es bienvenida. – Morena dijo bastante “convincente”. -señorita Ginga, lamento haberte entretenido con nuestros asuntos. – Kuroro dijo moviendo a Kurapika con él, avanzando a la vez. -soy yo la que me interpuse, supongo. – se sonrojó y dijo con bastante inocencia. – Los ojos de Aedus y Ginga se cruzaron, ambos compenetraron miradas con timidez. Nadie más noto este detalle. Kuroro continuó avanzando y por ende el rubio con él. Ginga y Morena retomaron su trayecto.

-si estoy bien, ese es tu auto. – Kuroro señaló. Kurapika se encogió de hombros. Al llegar al lado del coche, Kurapika se despegó del pelinegro. -que quede claro, no tengo por qué agradecer lo que has hecho. – Kurapika refunfuñó, con su mano se apoyaba en el capo del carro. Kuroro cerró los ojos complacido. -no esperaba palabras de agradecimiento. Por otro lado, sé que sonará extraño, pero necesito algo de ti. – Kurapika giró el cuello para ver mejor a Kuroro. -no aceptaré nada que tenga que ver contigo, en primer lugar, no quiero ni escucharte. – Dijo el Kurta abriendo la puerta del coche. Kuroro lo retuvo para que no bajase y entrara. -¿qué? – preguntó con rudeza. -¿cuál es la condición que tiene tu nen? ¿es una condición bastante riesgosa o inflexible? – Kurapika desvió la mirada. Kuroro reflexionó. -verás, no soy un novato, sé que algo escondes en tu nen, los recuerdos que Pakunoda nos compartió hace años, no son todos los secretos que escondes, pero ¿qué podrá ser…?, tu nen sólo puede ser utilizado en las arañas, ¿qué otra restricción te impusiste?, no estoy seguro, pero puedo ver que te estás ahorcando, complotaste de una forma grosera contra ti mismo. Puedo proponerte una solución, sin embargo, te privaría de tus habilidades. – Kurapika continuó mirando fijamente al hombre de la cruz. No pudo hablar de inmediato ¿qué era todo eso? -y… ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad. -antes de ayudarte con tu problema, tus habilidades contra el genei ryodan, eso es lo que necesito. – los ojos del rubio tiritaron en señal de confusión. – no te entiendo, ¿para qué me pedirías hacer eso? – Kuroro miró a sus costados – escucha, Feitan, uno de los que fueron mis camaradas, pretende reagrupar gente para formar una nueva organización de la araña, el punto es… tengo a Hisoka pisándome los talones, aunque, eso es lo menos importante. A mi lado están Machi, Kalluto e Illumi. Ellos renunciaron a la araña por mí, ellos han sacrificado bastante por un líder que finalmente falló y prefirió el exilio. – Kurapika miraba a Kuroro atentamente, el antiguo líder de las arañas estaba hablando de forma descompuesta, ¿no era indigna esa forma de expresarse para quien alguna vez fue un líder temerario? ¿entre todas las personas debía decirle estas cosas a él? -entonces… pretendes que detenga a ese tal Feitan con mi cadena de cárcel… - El pelinegro interrumpió. -y con la del juicio. – Kurapika jadeó, sus ojos rebuscaron algo en su carro, ¿qué cosa era? no supo, tal vez simplemente quería evitar la mirada del otro, todo lo que Kuroro había dicho lo hizo sentir inquieto. -sé también, que reúnes los ojos escarlata que… - Kuroro decidió omitir una parte de la explicación. -verás, averigüé algo sobre ellos, naturalmente es información clasificada, no mencionaré ni una palabra hasta haber hecho un trato contigo. – Kurapika sintió que sus ojos habían cambiado a su rojo sangre. -no intentes engañarme, Kuroro, si lo que dices es falso yo… - Kuroro soltó una risa e hizo que Kurapika cerrara la boca. -no lo haría, todo lo que estoy diciendo tiene su debida autenticidad. Feitan es un peleador habilidoso al igual que peligroso. Tengo que aclarar una cosa, para nada le tengo miedo, pero… di mi palabra, no puedo acabar con él. Conociéndolo, no se tomará la misma molestia con nosotros, podría acabar con mis compañeros, como debes haberte dado cuenta, no puedo permanecer alerta en todas partes a la vez. Un descuido sería fatal. Por eso, quisiera de tu participación, en el momento correspondiente, lo obligarías a mantenerse restringido, si él es débil, nadie lo seguirá, por su cuenta no podrá hacer nada. Garantizaría el bienestar de mis compañeros y conservaré mi palabra. – Kurapika dudó, pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio. Kuroro se dio la libertad de agregar algo más. -en un inicio había tramado robar tu habilidad. – Kurapika lo fulminó con ojos férreos y encandilados. -pero me di cuenta de algo, necesitaría tus ojos escarlatas, ¿acaso tu estado de especialista los requiere? Era una posibilidad, si robaba tu habilidad antes de estar seguro de algo como eso, corría el riesgo de que tus cadenas no me sirvieran para nada. – Kurapika frunció el ceño inconscientemente. Luego, Kuroro curvó arriba sus labios. – veo que no estaba equivocado. Bueno, lo único que resta es esperar tu contestación. Hacemos un trato y yo te ofrezco pistas, también como dije, puede que sea capaz de resolver la incomodidad en la limitación de tu nen. – el rubio subió con pesadez al auto. Dijo “lo pensaré” y cerró la puerta. Kuroro le hizo una señal de despedida desde el otro lado, el rubio lo ignoró. Cerró sus ojos, sentía cómo el dolor de cabeza se propagaba desde su frente a la nuca. Sus oídos punzaban con dolor, pero lo más incómodo no era eso, sino la forma en la que volvía a escuchar en su mente cada palabra de Lucifer. ¿él cómo logró obtener noticias de los ojos que ha buscado insistentemente bajo el mar? Espera, ¿y si él los había encontrado? ¿qué debía hacer? esa era la prioridad, los estragos de emperor time lo tenían sin tanto cuidado, de todo eso era lo menos importante. Quizá podría hacer un trato simplemente con lo primero. Tenia que pensar, y pensar con calma, claramente este no era el mejor momento. Se apoyó contra el volante tratando de relajarse un poco, evitando quedarse dormido, por supuesto.

Estaba tan ensimismado hasta que sus oídos escucharon que alguien golpeó el cristal, se enderezó tan pronto como pudo, miró a la persona a través del vidrio. Era Ginga, inmediatamente se sintió nervioso. Bajó la ventana. -Aedus yo… no quería interrumpir, ¿estás bien? – Kurapika resopló, no estaba en su mejor condición, pero trató de proyectar la mejor impresión de sí mismo. -como siempre, algo cansado. Creo que no soy muy cambiante. – Ginga sonrió con amabilidad. -si no te sientes bien, puedo conducir por ti. – esta proposición fue extraña. -cómo crees, eso no parece una buena idea… - Ginga volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa que hacía que Kurapika quisiera evitar mirarla. -van dos veces que haces algo lindo por mí, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para compensarte. – le guiñó el ojo. Kurapika fue reacio. -no, te lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, no necesito una compensación. – Ginga dio un giro a la conversación. -¿por qué me llamaste? – Kurapika pestañeó confuso. -¿yo llamé? No lo hice, ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien llamó? – Ginga miró hacia arriba pensativa. Su dedo índice apunto a su labio inferior. -si lo hice, pero después de que tú lo habías hecho. – Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, sacó su celular, desplegó el registro de llamadas, y ahí estaba, de acuerdo con las llamadas realizadas y recibidas, él había llamado primero, una llamada que no había sido atendida, pero que se había hecho. La miró pusilánime. -no me había dado cuenta, marqué sin notarlo. – murmuró apagando la pantalla del móvil. Seguramente se marcó su número cuando arrojó el celular sobre la cama, eso debió haber ocurrrido -oh… eso me desanima un poco, por un momento creí que… - Ginga negó con la cabeza. -no importa. Vamos, déjame ayudarte, no estás bien, no quieras negarlo, tengo ojos sabes, y lamento decírtelo, te ves terriblemente mal. – Kurapika se recostó en el asiento. – de acuerdo, no voy a negarlo, pero puedo conducir sin problema. Es más, sube, te llevo. – propuso, la adivina no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero de igual manera obedeció.

Ella lo miraba con bastante insistencia mientras avanzaban. – te digo que está bien, ya me siento mejor ahora. – Dijo el rubio ajustando un poco el espejo retrovisor. Ginga infló las mejillas. -me estoy dando cuenta de lo imprudente que eres a veces y obstinado, además. – el rubio no lo negaría. – lo sé. – rebasó una camioneta y luego un auto deportivo antes de descender la velocidad. – oh, no lo niegas. – ella soltó con falso asombro. -no tengo por qué. – el rubio recordó las tareas de Bill, era demasiado tarde, se preguntó si encontraría abierta alguna tienda donde pudiera conseguir cada uno de los suministros. Se elevó un poco en su asiento para meter la mano a su bolsillo y sacar el pliego de papel. Leyó pausadamente, dividiendo su atención en el camino y la hoja. -¿puedo saber qué es? – curioseó la chica. -son cosas que necesito. – Ginga tenía el hábito de quitar las cosas de las manos de las personas sin previo aviso. Tomó la hoja de Kurapika. El rubio se llevó una sorpresa por segunda ocasión, el otro día ella cogió su celular, ahora esto. No dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a leer en voz alta. -estas cosas son… - ella no imaginaba que ese sería el contenido de la hoja. –¿tienes hijos? – preguntó. ¿qué es lo que debería contestar? ¿Woble su hija? No iría a decirle que era la hija de una reina de kakin para la que antes trabajó, pero como al final había fallecido él se quedó con su bebé ¿o sí? -es una niña. – dijo simplemente. -oh. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eres un hombre casado. – Kurapika jadeó. -no lo estoy. – Ginga abrió los ojos gigantescamente. -¿padre soltero? – Kurapika estaba en un aprieto ¿ahora qué? – vivo con un amigo, él y yo nos encargamos de ella. – soltó con facilidad la primera respuesta que le vino al pensamiento, después de todo esta era la verdad. -ya veo. – Ginga pareció conformarse con esto. El resto del camino hubo poca interacción entre ellos.

-Por tercera vez consecutiva, debo darte las gracias. – ella externó. -no es nada, lo sabes. - Ginga sonrió. -hasta pronto, ¿cuídate quieres? – ella demandó con ternura. Cuando Ginga era atenta con Kurapika, su temperatura se elevaba, advirtió este detalle justo ahora. Ginga le dedicó una última sonrisa. Kurapika no pudo controlar la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo, en menos de un segundo también abrió su puerta, haciendo que la chica lo mirara desde el otro lado. Se extrañó y dio la vuelta hasta que llegó a su lado. -¿si? ¿sucede algo? ¿necesitas alguna cosa? – Kurapika negó y se paró sobre la acera emparejando la puertezuela. -no creo que me diera la oportunidad de marcar tu número, es más sencillo para mí hablar de frente con los demás. – el rubio dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba. -¿y bueno? ¿qué deseas decir? – el Kurta se sobresaltó, es verdad, debía hablar. -si aún está vigente tu ofrecimiento, podríamos… - a pesar de lo que dijo, que hablar de frente le resultaba más cómodo, en realidad no era sencillo, se estaba dando cuenta de cuán equivocado estuvo, -acepto, estaría más que encantada, después de todo no tengo muchos amigos, serías uno de los primeros. – la peli azul sonreía con gratitud. Kurapika también sonrió. -pasado mañana ¿puedes? – cuestionó el rubio, Ginga inmediatamente asintió. -¿cuatro de la tarde te espero aquí, bien? - ella tomó la iniciativa de acordar la cita. El Kurta asintió más temeroso de lo que parecía. Acordar un paseo no era con regularidad algo que él haría. Dicho esto, cada uno tomó su camino -hasta entonces. – él afirmó.

Condujo hasta un establecimiento de autoservicio, lamentablemente no consiguió todo lo que Bill había pedido, pero no tenía otra opción que regresar al día siguiente. Esa noche Kurapika les dio bastantes vueltas a las palabras de Kuroro. Debía pensar con claridad y elegir astutamente qué es lo que haría. Por otro lado, estaba otro pensamiento, uno evidentemente más agradable, pertenecía a Ginga, se sentía bastante extraño cuando ella venía a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos e imaginó su sonrisa, una sonrisa que resultaba la mayoría de las veces tan familiar. Sus ojos cerúleos profundos, su cabello aperlado y lacio. ¿su cabello sería tan suave como parecía? Se cubrió la cara con un brazo. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? ¿había estado bien acordar una cita con ella? Espera… ¿una cita? ¿tendrían una cita?

No…

Ella dijo que eran amigos. Si, era una cita de amigos.

Cerró sus ojos y durmiendo volvió a soñar con los miembros del clan.

Cuencas vacías, gritos sordos, sangre, mucha sangre fluyendo en un río rojo con una corriente interminable.

Despertó sediento y con sudor empapándole la frente. Se sentó en la cama y sus ojos miraron una luz azul intermitente. La luz del móvil estaba parpadeando. ¿Un mensaje? Se preguntó quién habría enviado un mensaje, nadie lo mensajeaba excepto Bill o Morena. Si era Morena, la ignoraría por completo o le respondería algo desagradable, ¡¿también ahora se daría el lujo de molestarlo incluso tan tarde?!

Deslizó sus dedos en el táctil. Cuando sus ojos leyeron el remitente su corazón latió con fuerza. “Adivina Ginga” tragó saliva, ¿debería leerlo? ¿por qué no debería leerlo? ¿y si algo malo había sucedido? Con esto en mente, se impacientó por mirar.

_**“No es propio de mi parte, pero me molesta no exteriorizar lo que siento. He pensado bastante en ti. Creo que eso es todo, espero que pases una linda noche.”** _

Kurapika contuvo la respiración ¿debía responderle? No quería interpretar el contenido del mensaje de forma incorrecta. Sus oídos tronaban escuchando sus propios latidos, debía calmarse en primer lugar. ¿cómo un sólo mensaje te hacía sentir tan nervioso?

Cerró los ojos pensando.

Pensó demasiado hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.


	10. Una mala cita/Alma de coleccionista

-Te vi llegar, estaba mirando por la ventana, estoy lista – Kurapika se sobresaltó cuando ella salió por la puerta antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

-el auto se descompuso por la noche, utilizaremos el transporte, si no te molesta. – Kurapika se excusó de la forma más educada que pudo.

-para nada, podríamos también aprovechar y caminar un poco. – su sonrisa fue inocente. 

-puedo hacerlo... – dijo torpemente, él tomó la iniciativa y se puso en marcha, Neon caminó a su lado.

La peli azulada señaló un punto en el cielo con su dedo. -mira esa nube, parece un gato tratando de alcanzar algo. – Kurapika miró exactamente donde le dijo, se entretuvo ahí unos segundos, sin embargo, no fue capaz de diferenciar el supuesto gato. -no veo nada… - murmuró examinando todavía la nube indicada. – del lado izquierdo está la cabeza, y mira, la cola está enroscada, las patas estiradas en un ángulo un poco menor. – ella explicó. El rubio la miró de reojo luego de volver a prestar atención al cielo, negó con un suave y tímido movimiento de cabeza  
-ohh… necesitas aflojar tu cabeza y echar a volar tu imaginación. – 

Kurapika volvió a mirar arriba para descifrar al gato en la nube. Nada. Se encogió de hombros desilusionado. – tal vez tengas razón. –  
-tendré que ayudarte con eso. – Ella mostró bastante confianza al sonreírle. Kurapika desvió la mirada y asintió. - ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? – preguntó.  
-primero caminemos un poco hasta llegar a la plaza Bengala, ahí hay bastantes establecimientos, podríamos elegir alguno cuando estemos allá. – opinó bastante entusiasta.  
Kurapika asintió de nuevo con un movimiento. Caminaron durante varios minutos lado a lado, Neon realizó algunas preguntas ocasionales que Kurapika respondió, en algunas de ellas tuvo que mentir, en otras simplemente notificaba medias verdades. Sus manos sudaron sintiéndose pegajosas y húmedas, estaba nervioso y no era capaz de controlarlo.  
-siento si hablo demasiado, el silencio no me es muy grato. – Kurapika la miró. -disculpa- él dijo. La chica frunció el ceño. -¿una disculpa? ¿por qué? –  
-no soy bastante conversador. – los ojos de Ginga divisaron la gran plaza Bengala. -lo sé, por lo tanto, yo trataré de mantener encendido el fuego de la comunicación. – sonrió y señaló a su derecha. -por ahí la plaza Bengala, ¿la has visitado antes? – Kurapika negó sin perder tiempo. Sus ojos apuntaron esa enorme construcción, de hecho, mintió, claro que la había visitado, eso sucedió cuando era guardaespaldas de Neon Nostrade. Su ánimo se aplastó cuando pensó en su ex empleador, Neon había muerto, se preguntó fugazmente que le habría sucedido, no tenía idea. -¿estás bien? De repente te quedaste helado. – el rubio despertó de su reflexión. -estoy bien, caminemos allá. – 

Justo cuando entraron, el sujeto de una floristería les ofreció comprar flores. -qué linda pareja tenemos aquí, joven, ¿compraría una bella flor para la jovencita? ¿Rosas, alguna rudbeckia bicolor, la orquídea es bellísima o tal vez una magnolia para ella? - Kurapika se conmocionó cuando el vendedor casi salta sobre ellos dos, Neon fue a sus espaldas para protegerse de la invasión, Kurapika estuvo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por un lado, sintió el deseo de golpearlo y hacerlo callar, por otro, pensó que sería bastante desconsiderado si no accedía a elegir algo para Ginga.  
-¿quieres…? – estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando ella tomó la palabra. -las flores son más hermosas cuando aún no las han mutilado. – el vendedor quedó boquiabierto, pero tenía el argumento perfecto para combatir el razonamiento de la chica. -también nos preocupamos por la preservación de las especies, contamos con pequeñas macetas. - Señaló un lugar atrás de él, en efecto, como lo había dicho, en el alféizar del mostrador del local de flores, tenía una pequeña demostración de los cultivos. Kurapika avanzó hacia la ventana y miró entretenido, Neon lo observó un tanto apenada. -¿esa es gazania? – preguntó.- en efecto, es gazania, esa es una buena elección jovencito. – los ojos de Kurapika se dirigieron al hombre. Eligió esa pequeña maceta y pagó por ella. En cuanto el vendedor tomó el dinero inmediatamente asaltó a otra pareja.  
Kurapika fue al lado de Ginga y sin decirle nada le entregó la pequeña maceta. -es linda… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? – Kurapika había vuelto a moverse. -gazania. – dijo sin emoción, la chica miró la maceta complacida, sonrió. -gracias. No debiste hacerlo, es bastante incómodo sentirse obligado a comprar algo por la presión de otros. – Kurapika miró una fuente enorme que estaban por alcanzar. -no la compré por eso, a decir verdad, esas flores me traen recuerdos, me había olvidado de ellas hasta ahora. – ella se sintió curiosa y preguntó. -¿qué clase de recuerdos? – Kurapika la miró a la cara y después dirigió la vista a las flores. -la gazania es la flor favorita de mi madre. – Kurapika contemplaba sumisamente las flores en las manos de la chica. -oh, son bellísimas, tu mamá tiene buen gusto. No imagino cómo es ella, ¿rubia como tú? Imagino que debe ser una mujer hermosa. – Kurapika todavía miraba atentamente las flores. – lo es, ella es una gran mujer. – tuvo que esforzarse para acompañar su frase con una sonrisa. -ahora que hablamos de tu madre, ¿dónde vive ella? – Kurapika se sintió incómodo con la pregunta, pero de todos modos respondió. -ella… no vive en York, está lejos ahora. No es un tema que me guste compartir, lo siento. – Ginga sintió que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado entrometida. – entiendo, no pasa nada, cambiemos de tema. – giró sus ojos para observar los alrededores, ella abrazó más la maceta y marchó tratando de guiar el camino.  
Estuvieron dando vueltas por los concurridos pasillos de la plaza, Kurapika estaba todavía más callado que antes, Ginga se sintió extraña con esto, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho o hecho mal para que el ambiente se hubiese tornado pesado entre ellos.

-¿Aedus? – él la miró. -¿me disculpas un momento para ir al tocador? – recibió la maceta de Ginga y se sentó en una banquita junto a las puertas de los baños. Ginga salió demasiado rápido y buscó a Kurapika, lo descubrió sentado esperándola en la butaca. -¡ya sé a qué parte debemos ir! – ella dijo visiblemente emocionada, jaló al chico del antebrazo.

-¿aquí es donde quieres venir? – dijo con asombro, ella asintió bastante feliz. -no sé tú, pero soy una aficionada a los juegos de apuesta, verás, soy bastante buena, ¡mira ese, será el primero! Continúa sosteniendo mi maceta. – ver las cajas tragamonedas encendieron la euforia en su interior, ella corrió a las máquinas, Kurapika necesitó ir de prisa para no perderla de vista. Neon se embelesó jugando varios turnos, uno seguido de otro, Kurapika la miraba completamente absorto, parecía una pequeña niña cuando gritaba o hacía puchero por los resultados.

El Kurta comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta la rodilla color negro con detalles en blanco, tenía delicados olanes, si ella girara, el vestido seguramente tendría bastante vuelo. Debajo estaba usando una blusa blanca de manga ancha, algo vaporosa. Analizando su atuendo, parecía una muñeca. Su cabello blanquecino atado en una cola con un listón negro enmarcaba sus rasgos faciales. ¿su cabello de verdad es tan suave como parece? Se preguntó. Después de mirarla en esa parte, bajó la vista a las piernas, medias negras y zapatillas con un tacón bastante sutil. Estas ropas la hacían lucir bastante femenina, aunque algo infantil, esto en comparación con las ropas que anteriormente la había visto utilizar, vestidos mucho más adheridos al cuerpo y siempre con algún tipo de detalle vistoso, en el primero las transparencias, en los demás había resaltado la espalda o los hombros a la vista, también eran demasiado cortos y mostraban bastante las piernas.

Kurapika tragó saliva cuando se percató de lo idiotizado que se quedó mirándola, haciendo comparaciones extrañas acerca de las prendas de la chica. Ginga estaba absorta en el juego, Kurapika sonrió, ella realmente estaba alegre y su sonrisa lo divulgaba. 

-¿estás seguro de que no quieres intentarlo? – Kurapika emergió de su meditación. -no, está bien. – Ginga metió monedas para una nueva oportunidad. -sólo espera, esta será la última. – Kurapika acogió la maceta y sus ojos disfrutaron al ver las delicadas flores en ella. -¡ya está, terminé! – anunció la chica bastante extasiada. Kurapika se preguntó si querría visitar algún otro juego. -¿ahora cuál deseas jugar? – el rubio interrogó paseando su vista a lo largo del lugar. -carreras, pero contigo, sígueme. – ordenó. Kurapika no tuvo elección y fue con ella.  
Ginga se puso de pie frente a los videojuegos de corridas. -veamos… ese es el más divertido, además los dos puestos están disponibles. –  
Kurapika jamás había utilizado estas cosas. No le llamaban la atención, a decir verdad, no las conocía demasiado, esta clase de artefactos no existían donde vivía cuando niño. 

-deja la maceta a un lado, no le sucederá nada si la abandonamos aquí mientras juegas conmigo. – Kurapika se sentía intimidado o algo por el estilo, de alguna manera no deseaba denotar su falta de experiencia para esto, pero tampoco podía adular de ser un conocedor.  
De todos modos, dejó la maceta en el piso, con cuidado de ubicarla en el sitio más seguro.  
Cuando subió a la máquina se sintió extraño, tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba, aun así, la situación para él resultaba bastante embarazosa. Neon lo observó detenidamente, sin necesidad de preguntar nada, concluyó que Aedus era un novato para estas cosas, así que decidió guiarlo sin que hacerlo resultara demasiado obvio.

-está bien, me colocaré primero el visor, presionaré el color rojo para ser el jugador número uno. – Kurapika hizo lo mismo. Ella continuó anunciando las instrucciones en voz alta. Una vez que sintió que Kurapika había comprendido lo básico, iniciaron la competencia en la realidad virtual. De 9 rondas, el rubio solamente pudo ganarle dos, sin duda Ginga era demasiado buena para esto.  
Ella retiró primero su visor y esperó que el Kurta se quitara el suyo. Cuando lo hizo, Kurapika lucía encandilado, esto le causó gracia, dejó que se escapara una ligera risa.  
Cuando la risa de la chica llegó a los oídos del rubio, él la miró con pasividad, sintió que su rostro se había puesto un poco caliente.  
-gracias por guiarme. – él dijo. -¿eh, guiarte? – Kurapika bajó del juego y recogió la maceta. Ginga imitándolo desabordó de su lado y lo persiguió. -si, no sabía qué hacer con el juego y tú… bueno, fue obvio que me estabas ayudando a averiguarlo. – la chica se sonrojó. -entonces… soy mala siendo sutil. – Kurapika asintió. – y también dejaste que ganara las dos veces… eso me hizo sentir peor que si me hubieras permitido seguir perdiendo. – la chica llevó sus manos a la cara cubriéndose con ellas. -incluso para eso también soy bastante mala… no puedo creerlo. – cuando descubrió su cara encontró los ojos oscuros del rubio. -espera un momento… ¿usas contactos? – fue tomado por sorpresa, Kurapika se congeló. -¿cómo dices? – Ginga se acercó más a él para divisarlo con mayor precisión. -eran marrones la ultima vez. – cuando Ginga afirmó esto, Kurapika se encogió de hombros, no tenía sentido negar. – suelo utilizarlos, es algo a lo que me acostumbré, no pude dejar el hábito. – Neon silvó con admiración. -ambos colores te sientan bien. – el Kurta decidió darle vuelta a la conversación. -¿quieres cenar? – los labios de la chica dibujaron una sonrisa enorme. -estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. – 

Al salir del restaurante donde ambos pidieron cortes y bebieron limonadas, Ginga preguntó curiosa después de mirar al rubio. -¿siempre utilizas trajes oscuros? – Kurapika se miró a él mismo en el reflejo de un ventanal. – casi siempre lo hago, me acostumbré a ello. – la chica respondió con un seco “oh”.

Su mente viajó al momento en que le fueron presentados sus nuevos guardaespaldas, Baise, Basho, Kurapika Y Senritsu. La ropa de Kurapika poseía un estilo un tanto inusual, de hecho, parecía extrañamente una falda. Lo que había pensado en aquel entonces, fue que quizá pertenecía a una cultura diferente, bastante desconocida, pues jamás ha visto nadie a parte de él portar ese tipo de prendas.

-Aedus, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Eres de por aquí? – el rubio pensó con prisa, ¿qué cosas debía decirle? – si, siempre he vivido en York – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. -ya veo, yo también, es un lugar muy colorido, anteriormente me gustaba pasear por todas partes y descubrir nuevos lugares, era una aficionada. – 

-¿ya no lo haces? – el rubio pregunta. -casi no, desde que me fui de… - Neon estaba a punto de revelar que había escapado de la mansión Nostrade, por fortuna lo notó y pudo silenciarse a tiempo. -quiero decir, desde que la situación con el dinero decayó haciendo imposible solventar ciertos lujos, me vi obligada a cambiar de aficiones. Paseaba interminablemente, también solía ser una gran coleccionista… extraño eso, sin embargo, mis padres y yo vivimos tranquilos y con las comodidades necesarias, no tengo derecho a exigir más que eso. –

Kurapika la miró preguntando. -¿entonces por eso decidiste trabajar para los miembros de la mafia? – Ginga asintió no del todo convencida, lo siguiente no era del todo cierto, la verdad de su vida era una muy diferente. – creo que es el sitio que me ayudará a llegar más pronto a mi meta y por supuesto, a la comodidad. –

Kurapika sintió pena por Ginga, el contexto de la mafia era bastante peligroso, que una chica como ella hubiese tomado la decisión de desenvolverse ahí para ayudar a su familia, era inadmisible, tal vez podría estar en un sitio diferente, uno mucho más pacífico.

El rubio se quedó en completo silencio, Ginga se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hacerle una pregunta también. -¿y tú por qué trabajas en la comunidad? ¿te gusta hacerlo, es así? –  
-es complicado de explicar. Necesito quedarme dentro de la organización hasta cumplir con ciertos objetivos. Cuando termine, seguramente lo dejaré. – dijo con determinación, sus palabras brotaron secas. -hasta entonces estaré aquí. ¿regresamos a tu casa? - Propuso con un semblante más agradable.

Al llegar al edificio viejo donde Ginga vive, Kurapika miró las ventanas de los departamentos. -¿tus padres estarán dormidos? – preguntó perplejo. La chica miró hacia la misma dirección. -probablemente si, no hay luz. – 

El rubio se aproximó mucho más a ella para entregarle la maceta. -toma, es tuya. – 

-gracias, son lindas. Las cuidaré, ya que… son de las flores favoritas de tu madre. – Kurapika sonrió muy poco, pero escucharla decir eso lo hizo sentir bastante bien. 

-quiero… preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas. –

-¿qué es? –

-por la noche envié un mensaje… yo… quería… me preguntaba si no resultó incómodo para ti. No hubo algún tipo de respuesta de tu parte. –

Kurapika recordó el mensaje. Es verdad que no contestó. Cuando despertó esta mañana, se sintió mal por ello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido. – 

-oh… tiene sentido, pero… - 

-no deseaba malinterpretar el contenido. – dijo el rubio. 

-¿malinterpretar? Puedo explicarte ahora. –

Kurapika se alarmó, miró lejos de ella, la pasó de largo, evitando verla de frente. – está bien si me lo explicas. –

-no soy demasiado buena siendo discreta, acabamos de comprobarlo esta tarde. – Neon cerró los ojos y se armó de valor, cuando volvió a abrirlos, tomó aire antes de hablar. -me agradas. Hablo de agradar en el sentido en que un chico le agrada a una chica. -

Kurapika tragó con dificultad. -oh – él se sonrojó y ya no pudo decir nada más que “oh”

-a juzgar por tu respuesta, creo que no es necesario continuar con las explicaciones. Lo único que deseaba hacer era expresarlo, me sentía tan reprimida sintiéndome de esta manera. – Ginga dibujó una frágil sonrisa. -además es tan repentino, tú y yo realmente no nos conocemos. –

Kurapika quería decir algo, pero su garganta se secó.

-gracias por este día. –

-no hay de qué. – Kurapika dijo simplemente. 

Caminaron ambos hasta la entrada del edificio. Ginga giró la perilla y abrió, dio un paso adentro para prender la luz.

Kurapika la miró desde atrás. ¿debería irse así simplemente? 

¿lo único que pudo decirle fue “oh”?

Ahora se sentía tan tonto. 

¿Su cabello sí era suave? 

Agitó la cabeza para repeler ese pensamiento persecutor.

-no tendrás problema en parar un auto en la avenida principal. – Neon aseguró.

-tienes razón. – los ojos de Kurapika estaban atentos sobre la chica, tan atentos que ella se preocupó. -ya debes irte. – 

Kurapika asintió. Sus ojos contemplaron los labios de Ginga. Sin notarlo realmente, él comenzó a acercarse a ella. Neon simplemente se pasmó exactamente donde se había quedado de pie. 

Justo cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron por la cercanía, Kurapika retrocedió.

-buenas noches. – Se despidió con prisa y se retiró.

Neon estaba inconforme con el resultado. No tuvo una respuesta para su pequeña confesión, tampoco hubo un mejor final para la noche.

-“buenas noches”, ¡cómo se atreve a arrepentirse!- Neon infló sus mejillas, ella imitó la voz de Kurapika y se tiró en su cama. -Kurapika… Aedus… ¿quién es él en realidad? – con las yemas de sus dedos tocando sus labios se cuestionó. Suspiró y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. -¡debo dormir y olvidarlo todo! -

-¿Por qué razón solicitaste verme con tanta prisa? - preguntó la adivina.

-Neon, ¡hay algo que realmente te encantará! -

Neon miró a la mujer con total atención. -¿qué es? - preguntó.

-aunque... primero debo decirte algo importante. Me temo que no te va a gustar. - el ánimo en su expresión desapareció.

-una buena y una mala noticia... elijo primero la mala y luego la buena para alegrarme. Dilo. - La peli azul dijo encantada.

-está bien. Esto sucedió hace ya un tiempo, sólo que... no encontré el momento preciso... - la mujer vacilaba enormemente.

-está bien, Eliza, puedes decirme lo que sea. -

Eliza y Neon habían vuelto a mantener contacto desde el momento en que regresaron sus poderes de adivinación. De hecho, la formalidad entre ellas dejó de existir, ambas parecían ahora más un par de viejas amigas. Tal vez siempre lo fueron, lejos de las apariencias y de las ordenes superiores de Light Nostrade.

-tu padre te ha dado por muerta... fingió tu desaparición y después anunció que habías sido víctima de un asesinato a sangre fría, supuestamente a manos de alguien en busca de venganza. - la boca de Neon se cerró apretándose con fuerza, sus puños se hicieron bola, su delgado cuerpo tembló.

-no me sorprende que lo hiciera... a decir verdad, tal vez fue mejor. - Neon dijo bastante afligida.

-tu padre es tan insensible. - las palabras de Eliza se llenaron de rabia.

Neon recuperó parte de su buen ánimo y preguntó inocentemente. - ¿y la buena noticia? - sus ojos destellaron mirando con impaciencia a Eliza.

Eliza sonrió. - ciertos rumores dicen que hay un tesoro bastante grande a punto de llegar a York. De hecho, será subastado en el mes de septiembre, es algo único que nadie había podido ver hasta ahora. - las palabras de Eliza fueron excesivamente comprometedoras.

-me estás poniendo bastante ansiosa, dilo ya, ¿qué cosa es? - pidió impacientemente.

-como coleccionista de partes humanas, estoy completamente segura de que te animaría pujar por una cabeza de kurta, dicen que los ojos escarlata que tiene son los más brillantes y hermosos que jamás se han visto. - las palabras de Eliza animaron bastante a Neon, sin embargo, no pudo mostrarse tan contenta.

\- desde hace tiempo dejé de ser una coleccionista de tiempo completo. - sus ojos entristecieron. -además... ¿Cuánto debería gastar por esos ojos? A pesar de que suene tentador yo... -

Eliza negó y colocando las manos en los hombros de Neon dijo. - no me vengas con esto, ser una coleccionista es parte de tu personalidad, es lo que te hace ser quien eres en realidad, no irás a dejar escapar esta grandiosa oportunidad, estoy segura de que como Ginga has ganado suficientemente bien, sin temor a equivocarme, juraría que tienes algunos ahorros ocultos. -

Neon sonrió. -la adivina deberías ser tú - rió un poco. -pero... supongo que tienes razón, los ojos escarlata que papá consiguió fueron robados... no pude disfrutarlos como era debido.- ella sonrió con complicidad. 

-otra cosa... tu padre está bastante interesado en ellos. Sabes que no aprecia ese pasatiempo, pero... su rivalidad con Zenji lo ha vuelto loco. En cuanto supo que su enemigo estará detrás de la cabeza kurta, él decidió competir por ella. ¿sabes lo que sucedería si él ni Zenji los ganan sino tú? - 

Neon pensó en esto por unos segundos. - sería una verdadera lástima para papá... - 

Eliza y Neon pasaron la tarde juntas, cuando la mayor se despidió y volvió a casa de los Nostrade, donde aún continuaba trabajando, Neon tuvo tiempo para pensar en la propuesta de Eliza. Si ella lograba arruinar los planes de Light, ganaría un poco de la satisfacción por la que ha estado esperando.

Tal vez pujar por los ojos escarlata sería un buen comienzo para convertirse en la competencia y pesadilla de Light Nostrade.


	11. Una vez más/Impureza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, estaré revisando todavía este capítulo hasta mañana, sin embargo, lo publicaré ahora.  
> Siento comenzar a arruinar la inocencia de este fic, pero ya era hora de comenzar con las travesuras.  
> Disfruten.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Arrojó al cesto de basura el preservativo ahora inservible. Dejó a la mujer sola en la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa plenamente complacida.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo, observó con amargura los leves rasguños de las uñas de Morena en sus hombros y pecho. Sumergió la cabeza en el grifo del agua que corría con bastante fuerza. Retiró sus contactos y parpadeó un par de veces con la intención de desvanecer el escarlata aún activo. Dejó pasar unos segundos más, tan pronto el color marrón apareció, volvió a colocarse las lentillas. Buscó una toalla para secar el exceso de agua de su cabello. Tomando aire profundamente, salió de ahí.

-Te aumentaré una vez más el sueldo. Aunque me pregunto para qué necesitas tanto dinero. De todas maneras, no es asunto mío. – Morena observó a Kurapika mientras volvía a vestirse.

-envié el nuevo número de cuenta por mensaje. – Kurapika afirmó.

-lo sé, lo vi hace un momento. – ella se reajustó más cómoda en la cama. - ¿te vas ya? – preguntó con lascivia

-esto solamente es una transacción, no tengo motivo alguno para quedarme más tiempo. – el rubio colocó su saco, no anudó su corbata, en vez de esto la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Kurapika abandonó la madriguera de Morena y subió en el auto. Condujo bastante rápido, el escaso tránsito hizo que llegara en tiempo récord a donde Bill y Woble.

Cuando cruzó la entrada, Bill lo recibió alegremente. -¡volviste!, Kurapika, mira esto. – el rubio quiso saber qué es lo que su compañero quería, así que lo siguió sin pedir explicaciones. Caminando con una pequeña computadora portátil en mano, Bill la mostró al rubio. -recibimos varias solicitudes de adopción, pero, sólo 2 parecen fiables. – Kurapika tomó el aparato y leyó las descripciones de las posibles familias adoptivas para Woble. Habían decidido buscar un nuevo hogar, ya que consideraban que mantener a la príncipe a su lado era como haberla enjaulado para siempre, era apenas una niña y necesitaba un ambiente mucho más seguro para vivir. -tendremos que ir a la entrevista, ¿agendas tú? – Bill asintió. A pesar de que Bill se encontraba motivado porque la intención que tenían era buena, se sentía bastante inseguro al respecto, sin embargo, Kurapika mantenía una actitud plana y neutral, esto lo alentaba de alguna manera.

Kurapika buscó una caja de cigarrillos en uno de sus trajes. Cuando la caja llegó a sus manos, se apresuró a sacar un encendedor, Bill lo miró con desconfianza. – no deberías fumar fuera del horario de trabajo, pensé que lo hacías por obligación. – dijo con desánimo. -sólo será uno, me sirve para perder la tensión. – el rubio explicó y salió a la terraza del departamento. Su amigo no agregó nada más. De un tiempo a la fecha, el kurta comenzó a comportarse un tanto diferente, cuando Bill preguntó la razón, el rubio simplemente había dicho que se sentía presionado por la carga excesiva de trabajo. Tal vez la respuesta no fue suficiente para Bill, sin embargo, dejó de cuestionarlo.

Faltaban cerca de treinta días para que el otoño llegara, aun así, el ambiente ya transmitía un sabor otoñal. Kurapika colocó el cigarro en sus labios, prendió el fuego y lo aspiró parsimoniosamente.

Exactamente en un mes se celebrarían las típicas subastas en la ciudad de York New. Kurapika escuchó rumores acerca de los objetos ofrecidos en el evento, el tercer día se presentarían los ojos escarlatas. Cuando se enteró de la noticia, realmente se sintió atraído y parecía bastante animado con la idea, a los dos días de recibir tal reseña, supo que los ojos no irían como los otros, a diferencia de los demás, estos se presentarían con la cabeza decapitada del Kurta. Kurapika estuvo bastante afectado los primeros días, no podía saber cuál de los miembros fue víctima de tal atrocidad. Especuló sobre quién podría ser de los 128 habitantes del bosque en Lukso, quien quiera que fuera, le parecía un acto horrible.

Cuando investigó sobre la seguridad que se colocaría en el edificio del cementerio, y al estudiar la logística del evento, descubrió que no había forma de poder robarlos sin ser visto, tampoco causar una conmoción podría ser inteligente, la única forma de poder salir con los ojos rojos sería pujar y ganarles a los demás compradores.

Cuando revisó la suma total de los ahorros que guardaba en los bancos, se dio cuenta de algo, si quería ganar, necesitaría más, mucho más dinero. Durante cuatro días estuvo pensando qué hacer, fue entonces que acudió a Morena, ella le ofreció aumentar un poco el capital por sus honorarios como Aedus Zev, pero esto no era suficiente, entonces le pidió encontrar una manera extra de recompensarlo. Morena aprovechándose de tal petición, le ofreció pagarle a cambio de sexo. Kurapika no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. El trato era el siguiente: si aceptaba hacer lo que ella pidiera, la suma aumentaría con cada complacencia. Kurapika dijo “si”, pero la primera vez fue un tanto difícil, dejó mucho qué desear. Morena lo estuvo acosando y recriminando por su bajo desempeño, esa vez la suma que recibió no fue tan gratificante. Para la segunda vez, Kurapika se mentalizó y practicó seguir el juego de la mafiosa. Las siguientes veces fueron un tanto más sencillas, Morena era una persona con una mente retorcida, sus peticiones resultaban excesivas, los juguetes sexuales que le daba para manipular eran tan exóticos, en muchos casos no tenía idea alguna de su función. Su inexperiencia le restaba su precio, eso era lo que Morena reclamaba. Por supuesto que el rubio no encontraba satisfacción en todo esto, pero haría lo que fuera para cumplir con la promesa que hizo hace años, recolectar todos los ojos de su clan.

Algunas de las tareas que requerían el uso prolongado de emperor time disminuyeron, esto se debía a la intervención de Kuroro, claro que no se lo agradecería nunca, pero de alguna manera, desde el día en el que expuso la extenuación que le producía la condición de su nen, Morena reacomodó y dosificó las faenas.

Finalmente, el tabaco se consumió en la mano del rubio, agitó la colilla y la dejó en el pretil de acero. Bill se asomó con una Woble que dormía entre sus brazos. -si tienes alguna clase de problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Kurapika no lo miró, pero asintió gratamente con la cabeza. -¿tienes la cita? - Bill meció a Woble quien había gemido por incomodidad. -si, lo tengo, el sábado por la mañana, supongo que no estarás disponible, pero si es así, yo lo hago. – de nuevo el Kurta asintió sin hablar. Después de eso, notó que Bill se movió, sus pasos sonaron más cerca. La mano del hombre se estiró un poco, con cuidado de no molestar a Woble en su posición y le entregó una pequeña bolsita metálica. -cuando lavamos lo encontré en tu ropa, supongo que lo necesitarás después. – Kurapika abrió su palma y recibió el pequeño objeto, su rostro se encendió cuando notó el condón que Bill le había entregado. -gracias- dijo y trató de ignorar la presencia de su amigo. Bill lo miró con rareza y volvió al interior para acomodar a Woble en su cama. Cuando Bill ya no estaba ahí, Kurapika se relajó, después de todo es normal mantener relaciones ¿no?, es una necesidad básica. Lo malo de esto era la persona, siempre fue la persona.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? – preguntó Eliza.

-estaba demasiado ensimismada, supongo. Pero es él mismo, aunque ahora se hace llamar “Aedus Zev” – galanteó Neon.

Eliza suprimió una risita. -entonces Kurapika es un líder de la mafia, quién lo hubiera imaginado. Recuerdo que parecía un chico bastante formal, de hecho, cuando lo contrató tu padre, carecía de experiencia alguna como guardaespaldas, todo eso me lo contaba Squala. – Los ojos de Eliza borraron su brillo habitual, la falta de Squala aún no era un tema que podía decir que había superado, su aflicción no pasaba desapercibida.

-tres semanas pasaron desde la última vez que lo vi, me pregunto si ya no trabaja con Morena, aunque, después de todo no he asistido allá con regularidad, tampoco a mí me ha pedido gran cosa. – refunfuñó desanimada.

-¿en verdad te interesaste bastante en él, no? –

Neon agitó sus brazos despavorida. -¡no, no! Es decir… es una persona bastante agradable. Aunque… en ciertos momentos se comporta bastante hostil y melancólico. Creo que cometí un error con él. – Neon bajó la voz.

Eliza miró a Neon llena de confusión. -¿qué podrías haber hecho mal? –

-verás… bueno, simplemente le dije que me gustaba. – el rostro de Neon se cubrió un poco de color rojo.

\- ¡¿hiciste eso apenas en la primera cita?! – preguntó boquiabierta la mujer mayor

-sí, ¿fue premeditado? – frunciendo los labios en un puchero, le pregunta a su amiga.

-depende, no sé cómo se estuvieron dando las cosas, si él no se notaba un poco atraído o interesado, quizá fue una bomba soltárselo apenas la primera vez que se vieron. Pero si habías visto alguna respuesta positiva de su parte… entonces… -

-realmente no hubo indicios de nada, sólo… - Neon recuerda el momento en que por poco hubo un beso entre Kurapika y ella. -creo que estuvo a punto de besarme, pero al final de cuentas se apartó. – Los ojos de Neon se llenaron de brillo, representando su aflicción.

-entiendo, tal vez es de esos hombres que requieren bastante tiempo para profundizar sus sentimientos. Pero si lo ves de forma positiva, no es un pervertido aprovechado. – Eliza al parecer tenía un punto, guiñó su ojo y le sonrió a Neon.

-a pesar de lo que dices, son tres semanas sin saber de él, jamás me ha enviado algún mensaje, la vez que creí que me había llamado, fue por equivocación. Si él no se ha tomado la molestia de contactarme, me queda más que claro que no está mínimamente interesado en mí, ni como amiga… mucho menos como otra cosa. – Neon saltó sobre un charco, salpicando la ropa de Eliza y consiguiendo un gruñido de su parte.

-no siempre las cosas resultan como deseamos. Si él no te ha contactado, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? No pierdes nada con intentarlo. – propuso la ex dama.

-intenté llamarlo o algo, pero siempre termino decidiendo que es mejor si no lo hago. - Neon se dispuso a saltar sobre otro charco, pero Eliza la detuvo a tiempo. – está bien, supongo que no tengo nada qué perder. Pensaré en una excusa para enviarle un mensaje de texto. – la chica de ojos azules sonrió animada.

-una buena excusa – afirmó Eliza.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué debería escribirle? – sentada en la silla del escritorio de su habitación, Neon pensaba. -creo que primero abro su contacto y una página nueva para escribir… - las yemas de los delgados dedos de Neon se movieron por su móvil, llegando al contacto de Aedus. Presionó el botón y se desplegó una nueva sección en blanco. Miró su teléfono durante varios segundos. -no sé qué hacer, estoy tan nerviosa que mi corazón palpita demasiado fuerte… ¡oh, debo tranquilizarme! - Neon gimió y apretó el aparato con ambas manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, un momento más tarde, abrió sus párpados de golpe, aparentemente estaba decidida, escribiría el dichoso mensaje. -¡¿qué, marcando?¡ - se exaltó cuando vio que con la fuerza que ejerció hace poco había marcado el número, colgó lo más rápido que pudo, la llamada no fue contestada, pero seguramente había quedado en el registro del rubio, ella resopló con resignación. -¡esto es grandioso! – se reprendió con ironía. -he perdido toda mi confianza de repente… - suspiró con tristeza y dejó sobre la mesa el celular, sus ojos viajaron hasta la maceta de gazania, las flores se habían alaciado un poco, ella había cuidado de la planta todos los días, a pesar de eso, últimamente parecía que había comenzado a secarse. -no soy buena cuidando a los vivos, probablemente mi única pasión sea coleccionar la parte inamovible de las cosas. – fue por agua para regar la gazania. Cuando volvió con el líquido, sonrió recordando a Kurapika regalándole la maceta. -supongo que no me la habrías obsequiado si el vendedor no te hubiera acorralado, verdad… - sonrió con pesar. Nuevamente sus pulsaciones se elevaron cuando su teléfono vibró, ese debía ser un mensaje. Dejó el vaso ya sin agua en el filo del escritorio y tomó su móvil. Lo miró, y ahí estaba ¡un mensaje de Aedus! ¿un mensaje? ¿qué, de verdad? Simplemente se sorprendió, no pensó que fuera a contestar ni tampoco devolver la llamada. Con nerviosismo pulsó el ícono del sobre para leer.

_**“No pude contestarte, la bebé está dormida y no quise hacer ruido. ¿estás bien? Me llamaste, ¿necesitas algo?”** _

Neon leyó. -es verdad, es bastante tarde… en qué estaba pensando… - Vaciló unos minutos antes de tomar la decisión de contestar.

_**“Lo siento tanto, no vi qué tan tarde era. Sólo me preguntaba cómo te ha ido.”**_ Ella envió el mensaje.

No transcurrió un minuto cuando él contestó. _**“No ha habido tantos cambios. ¿qué me dices de ti?”**_

Neon leyó y sonrió. Su corazón todavía estaba latiendo bastante fuerte, no lograría controlar su excitación, aunque lo intentara. Se demoró en responder, dudaba sobre cuáles palabras debía plasmar.

_**“No he tenido bastantes clientes últimamente, eso me deprime. Me alegra saber que estás bien. Por cierto, la maceta está muriendo, eso supongo, me pone triste, no sé hacer un buen trabajo con ella.”** _

Kurapika respondía bastante pronto, Neon se exaltaba, no esperaba que lo hiciera de esa manera tan apresurada, no le daba tiempo de relajarse.

_**“Puedo ayudarte con algunos consejos para las gazanias. Lo de los clientes no suena bien.”** _

_**“¿En serio? Dime qué cuidados necesita, por favor, no desearía verla secarse por completo. Así son los negocios, los buenos y los malos días siempre se mezclan.”** _

_**“¿Podemos vernos mañana?”** _

-vernos… mañana…- Neon colocó la mano sobre su pecho y sintió su corazón bastante acelerado, más todavía. ¿debería aceptar? Realmente quería verlo, pero, se sentía extraña con todo esto.

**"¿dónde y a qué hora?"** se tardó en escribir este mensaje a pesar de que simplemente fue una pregunta corta.

De nuevo el Kurta la sorprendió con otra contestación exprés.

_**“¿Paso por ti a las 2? Quisiera verte temprano ya que más tarde tendré un compromiso, ¿estás de acuerdo? De otra manera, podemos posponerlo para otro día.”** _

Neon esta vez respondió veloz, lo hizo, era una palabra monosílabica.

_**“Si”** _

Kurapika devolvió el mensaje todavía más veloz que ella.

_**"OKAY :) "** _

En el último agregó una carita sonriente. A Neon le pareció inusual viniendo de Kurapika o Aedus, de todas formas, él es el mismo, puede llamarlo de la manera en que ella deseé cuando está sola.

Se apresuró a lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y a dormir. Mañana sería un buen día para madrugar.

.

.

.

.

-¿con quién texteabas tan entretenido? – Bill pregunta.

-una amiga. – dijo simplemente sin retirar su vista de unos documentos.

-¿una amiga? - dijo Bill con admiración

-si. – él respondió circunspecto

Bill prefirió pasar el tema de la amiga. -¿qué estás mirando? –

Kurapika retiró los ojos de los papeles para responder a Bill mirándolo a los ojos. -estoy revisando la posible competencia con la que tendré que lidiar en la subasta-

-¿qué tal? ¿competencia peligrosa? – Bill tomó una actitud mucho más rígida, sabia lo importante que eran los ojos rojos para su amigo.

-no están todos, realmente siento que la verdadera lista está oculta. En esta, sólo puedo ubicar a la mitad de ellos, y dos son de sumo cuidado… Zenji y Beilef. Por otro lado, el señor Nostrade, para quien trabajé antes, también figura en la lista. Me parece bastante extraño que él esté ahí, ya que… - tragó saliva, pausó dos segundos antes de continuar. – ya que la hija de Nostrade falleció, es curioso que por sí mismo se interese por los ojos escarlata- él hizo una ligera pausa. – aunque, si lo pienso bien, puede quererlos en memoria de su difunta hija, por otro lado, quizá simplemente puje para rivalizar con Zenji. – dicho esto, el rubio devolvió la vista hacia la documentación y adquirió una pose pensativa.

-parece complicado esto de las subastas. Sólo espero que logres obtenerlos sin problemas. – Bill sonrió.

-gracias, espero lo mismo. – con los ojos pegados en las hojas, Kurapika despidió a Bill quien se fue a dormir.

Las cuatro de la mañana pasadas y Kurapika apenas había terminado de agendar las citas de la semana con los socios de Morena. También volvió a indagar especificaciones sobre las subastas que estaban por venir.

.

.

.

.

-Así que cambiaste de auto. – dijo Neon.

Kurapika atento al camino sonrió y respondió. – en realidad no es mío, es de mi amigo. –

Neon abrió la boca con asombro. -¿el que dices que vive contigo? –

-así es. Mi auto se la pasa descompuesto, al parecer debí seleccionar con más cuidado, parece que la maquinaria de esos modelos tiene bastantes defectos. –

-eso es una lástima… - Neon gimió en respuesta. -entonces… ¿ustedes desde cuándo viven juntos? -

Kurapika asimiló la pregunta, sintió que mentir sería la mejor opción. -somos amigos de la infancia, así que… son bastantes años. –

-oh, entiendo. Y, ¿cómo es él? –

Kurapika rumió la respuesta. -es… es un hombre bastante atento. Cuida mejor a la bebé que yo, aunque también la consiente descomunalmente. Siempre se preocupa por mí y me apoya demasiado. Es un gran sujeto. No sé qué otra cosa puedo agregar… físicamente… mmm, me sentiría extraño si hablo de él en ese sentido. –

Neon sonrió. -es una excelente persona, que se preocupe por ti es lindo. ¿cuántas personas se preocupan por los demás? Realmente existen muy pocas…. – Ella se desanimó cuando recordó la antipatía de Light por ella. -¿y la bebé? ¿es… como una hija adoptiva? –

¿Adoptiva? Bueno, si debía tener un término para ofrecer una buena razón por la que Woble llegó a su vida, sí, la adopción era factible.

-ah, sí, ella… la adoptamos… - sintió que no debía ver a la chica en este momento, quizá su expresión delataría la mentira.

-¡eso es grandioso! un día podría tomar la decisión de adoptar un bebé. – Neon chilló alegre.

-¿adoptarías uno? – Kurapika la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-si, me agrada esa idea. Tener un bebé en el futuro. –

Kurapika sonrió, era buena la intención de la chica, lo siguiente lo dijo sin pensarlo. -¿pero podrías tener tus propios hijos, no? –

Neon lo miró aturdida. - ¿mis propios hijos? Oh… si, también… - ella se sintió apenada.

-lo digo porque… cuando era niño, las mujeres de mi… algunas mujeres que conocía se veían tan felices cuando esperaban un bebé. Siempre me decían que el corazón de una mujer se complementa en su totalidad cuando se convierten en madres. Acabo de recordarlo, hace bastante que no pensaba en el pasado. No puedo saber si es verdad, y creo que no lo sabría nunca porque soy hombre… -

Neon escuchó atentamente todo lo anterior. – Mi mamá siempre me decía que ella soñaba tanto con ser mamá y que cuando dio a luz, fui la felicidad más grande que pudo alcanzar. Incluso mi padre en ocasiones se sentía celoso de mí por haber robado el amor de mamá. – ella sonrió y soltó una suave risa. -echo de menos a mamá… - murmuró obteniendo de parte del rubio una mirada interrogativa.

-¿acaso no la ves a diario en casa? – preguntó.

Neon no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras. -ah, sí, sí, la veo siempre en casa, digo… extraño a mamá porque… bueno tú sabes, las madres siempre hacen tanta falta… supongo que imaginas a lo que me refiero, tu mamá está lejos, seguro desearías que viviera más cerca para verla todos los días. - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Kurapika se sintió incómodo y su corazón se encogió, su madre no estaba lejos de York, su madre realmente ya no estaba en ninguna parte, nunca más allá de sus recuerdos.

\- desearía verla más seguido. – el rubio sonrió cálidamente esta vez.

-parece que el tema de las madres nos pone algo tensos. Aunque me recuerda ahora otra cosa, las gazanias… creo que esta mañana han perdido por completo la esperanza. -

Kurapika miró a Ginga, estaba pensando en algo también.

-¿ya no parecen vivas? –

-no… de hecho creo que ya se han secado. –

-deberías mostrarme, quizá todavía pueda hacerse algo. –

-¿será? – ella preguntó, Kurapika asintió.

-entonces ¿volvemos? – él cuestionó con suspenso en su expresión, después agregó lo siguiente 

-hemos viajado casi una hora sin rumbo fijo, calculaba menos tiempo. –

-Este día hemos sido bastante conversadores. – Ginga mostró su pulgar en señal de victoria.

.

.

.

De regreso al edificio de Ginga. Entraron y los padres de la chica saludaron calurosamente a Kurapika, después de una pequeña charla con ellos, Ginga lo invitó a pasar a su alcoba.

-los colores de la pared son bastante vistosos. – Kurapika hizo esta observación.

-me agradan las cosas llamativas. No creo que apenas lo hayas notado. – Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

-aquí están las flores. – Ginga tomó la maceta con la mata casi como palos secos y quebradizos.

El rubio la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza y la miró con bastante entretención.

Usó Gyo para ver si las flores todavía despedían aura.

-no ha muerto todavía . – afirmó.

-¿cómo puedes saberlo? – ella replicó bastante embrollada

-soy un cazador, puedo utilizar ciertas habilidades para descubrir cosas de ese tipo. -

Claro, Ginga sabía que Kurapika era un cazador, sin embargo, ella debía fingir no tener conocimiento sobre este detalle. De todas maneras, tampoco comprendía todas las implicaciones que se le atribuían a los cazadores.

-voy a utilizar nen, es la energía que despierta en el interior de cada ser. Como cazadores podemos darle forma o un cierto tipo de intención. – explicó brevemente antes de invocar las cadenas en su mano derecha. Neon jadeó, las cadenas de Kurapika no eran entonces un accesorio, esto provenía de ese poder llamado nen, ahora Ginga sería capaz de comprender mejor algunos asuntos.

Los ojos de Ginga estuvieron sobre Aedus. Ella vio cómo el rubio se concentró y colocó ambas manos, una a cada lado de la hierba, después observó cómo parecía estar concentrado haciendo alguna especie de meditación.

La mirada de Ginga contempló embelesada cada acción.

Unos segundos más tarde, luego de esta primera demostración. Kurapika exteriorizó una cadena que poseía en el final de la punta una cruz. Los eslabones y la cruz rodearon la maceta y un vapor verdoso cristalino emanó de ella.

Para sorpresa de la chica, el tallo de la gazania emergió nuevamente tan verde como lo recordaba, de pronto, 5 botones se abrieron y mostraron los pétalos de las pequeñas flores.

Cuando el rubio parecía estar satisfecho con el resultado, hizo desaparecer la cadena de la cruz, después de eso, su mano encadenada fue lo único que quedó.

Los ojos de Ginga brillaron. Estaba sorprendida.

-¡no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido! – dijo apartando la maceta de las manos del rubio. El Kurta observó que estaba realmente emocionada. -¡Gracias, Aedus, te debo una! -

-no lo menciones. – él respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡eres increíble! – la sonrisa de Ginga llenó de calor el interior de Kurapika.

Ginga estaba cargando la maceta, dio una vuelta y por poco la deja caer al suelo, el descuido no pasó a mayores. Con esto, la peli azulada volvió a colocar la maceta en el lugar que le había destinado en su habitación. Junto a la ventana.

Ella estuvo por girar sobre sus talones, pero la mano encadenada de Kurapika rodeó su muñeca, y la hizo girar con premura sobre su propio eje.

Kurapika soltó y colocó sus manos en el rostro de la chica. Elevó su barbilla con ellas y la besó.

Los ojos de Neon se abrieron con sorpresa. Un segundo y ella cerró sus párpados, apretando levemente.

Kurapika rompió el beso y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella jadeó y dijo. – me besaste… -

Kurapika se acercó de nuevo y la volvió a besar con suavidad.

Pasando los brazos por la espalda del rubio, Ginga ejerció presión, elevando apasionadamente el contacto de los labios.

Kurapika besó la comisura del labio de Neón y succionó ahí mismo. Ella suspiró cuando sintió la humedad en ese sitio.

El rubio besó y lamió el labio inferior de la chica. Ella simplemente abrió la boca para facilitarle el movimiento.

La respiración del Kurta era más férrea que la de su acompañante.

Hubo un momento en el que Kurapika abandonó los labios de Neon, dejándola ansiosa por la necesidad de otro roce. Dejó que su boca llegara a la clavícula de la chica y rozó sus labios en su piel. Besó tan lento y suave como pudo.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de la adivina. La respiración de Aedus era rápida e irregular, obviaba su imperioso estado de excitación.

-¿puedo tocarte? – preguntó Kurapika casi en el oído de Ginga.

Ella se congeló cuando lo escuchó, no quería, pero por otro lado si quería. Se sintió tremendamente ansiosa. Al final de cuentas negó con su cabeza. Kurapika colocó sus manos por debajo de sus pechos y las recorrió hasta la cintura. Con sus manos en ese lugar, él frenó sus demás movimientos.

-es mejor que me vaya. – él dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

-lo siento… - ella dijo.

-no lo digas, soy yo el que inició todo esto. – suspiró temblorosamente. Kurapika bajó la mano hacia su pantalón, sintió que tenía un ligero problema. Debía relajarse y regresar a la calma, su cuerpo y su mente a la vez. Abrazó a Ginga y la presionó con gentileza, su cabeza se hundió en el cuello de ella. Ginga no pudo moverse, se quedó simplemente ahí.

-sólo dame un momento. – murmuró, en esta posición logró aquietarse más.

Ginga sentía su corazón acelerado, estaba nerviosa. El pecho de Kurapika también palpitaba notablemente. Pese a esto, ambos estuvieron muchísimo más templados.

Tendrían que haber pasado máximo diez minutos y el rubio deshizo el abrazo.

Rozó la mejilla de Ginga con su mano aún mostrando las cadenas. Ella se estremeció sintiendo el frío contacto.

-¿te veré después? – preguntó.

Ginga abrió los ojos dudosa, de alguna manera, escuchar esas palabras venir de Aedus parecía tan irreal.

Ella asintió tímidamente.

Ya repuestos, Kurapika y Ginga emergieron de la habitación. El rubio fue despedido por los padres de la chica, se sintió como un criminal cuando ellos le sonrieron despreocupadamente, tan amables como los recordaba. Se avergonzó, había tratado de satisfacer sus impulsos carnales con su hija en su propio cuarto y con ellos en casa. Para él esto no era correcto, sin embargo, hace unos minutos fue incapaz de contenerse y apegarse al reglamento de decencia que supone debe desempeñar un invitado en casa ajena.

Ya lejos de la vista de los mayores, Ginga y Kurapika se despidieron, sólo las “buenas noches” y eso fue todo.

.

.

.

.

-Llegas a tiempo Aedus. – Morena saludó a Kurapika pero no recibió un saludo o alguna palabra de regreso.

El rubio cerró la puerta y sin perder tiempo se desnudó e hizo lo mismo con Morena. Ella le entregó un anillo esta vez. Kurapika lo tomó de mala gana, no necesitó de ninguna maniobra específica para que su pene se volviera tan duro como una piedra, de hecho, desde que salió de con Ginga estaba bastante ansioso. Él mismo ajustó el anillo, negándole con impertinencia a Morena la oportunidad de colocárselo ella. Morena siempre insistía en que Kurapika la penetrara sin protección, pero él siempre se rehusaba.

Luego de un juego previo de azotes en la espalda y el pecho, Kurapika estaba bastante afanoso por follar a la mujer. El anillo impidió que se corriera cuando ciertamente ya estaba sobre el clímax. Continuó montando a la mujer hasta el punto en que fue insoportable contenerse. Retiró el anillo y su liberación quedó atrapada en el látex.

Pasado esto, Morena le entregó un vibrador. Si quería obtener una jugosa recompensa, no podía oponer resistencia para complacerla.

Cuando el acto sexual con su jefa terminó. Tomó prestada la ducha de la habitación, limpio de cualquier rastro de líquidos corporales, abandonó el edificio.

_**“¿Ya llegaste a casa? Si no es así, conduce con cuidado, linda noche. “** _

Había encendido su celular y lo primero que vio fue un mensaje de Ginga recibido hace 4 horas.

Kurapika se alegró al leer, pero se sintió incómodo. Todo el rato que había pasado con Morena, Ginga había sido la fantasía en su cabeza. De hecho, esta vez fue bastante complaciente con la mafiosa, pero se debía a la imagen de la adivina en su mente.

Suspiró y decidió no contestar nada, en cambio, buscó un cigarrillo en la guantera del auto y lo fumó.


End file.
